StoryScene Graveyard
by Blame Blam
Summary: This is a collection of UNFINISHED and UNEDITED stuff. I am NOT working on them anymore. They are dead. But I thought you'd like to take a walk in the graveyard so... here we go. (I even kept all stupid work-titles that I would have NEVER used when published proberly!)
1. Man after Midnight

_**ATTENTION!**_ This is a collection of UNFINISHED and UNEDITED shit. I am NOT working on them anymore. They are DEAD. CORPSES. But I thought you'd like to take a walk in the graveyard so... here we go. (I even kept all stupid work-titles that I would have NEVER used when published proberly!)

**First Corpse: A Man After Midnight  
><strong>I did a few draws, put scenes in and out and back in and changed stuff and never read over it to see if it is logical nor did I spell check. READ AT YOUR OWN DANGER! 

A Man After Midnight 

God, he was sick. No one could ever know that Sam had taken the uniform home after the lock in. He wondered what girl it had belonged to since it was really huge for a girl's Cheerios uniform. But whatever. He stared into the mirror and shrugged. It suited him well and that was what mattered.

Had Blaine liked it? Sam couldn't tell. He knew Blaine was pretty oblivious when it came to some stuff and Sam trying to hint that he was into boys, too, was one of those things. Blaine either laughed it off or didn't get it at all. Sigh.

Speaking of the devil. Sam's phone went with the ring tone he had for Blaine ('Against All Odds' from Phil Collins, he just had felt like it and Blaine must never know. And he won't since it will never ring out when he's with Sam!).

"This is Sam Evans", he answered the phone. He stroked over his skirt and imagined that Blaine could see him and _wanted_ him.

"Oh, sorry, wrong number", Blaine said.

"It's okay, it can happen to anybody. Who did you want to reach?"

"My bff."

"Oh God, Blaine, never call me that when somebody can hear you! Ugh."

Blaine laughed. "What are you doing right now?"

"Uhm… nothing. Why?"

"So you have time for me?"

"Always, Blaine, you know that."

"Good, because I'm in front of your house."

"Uuuuh…."

Sam didn't know what to say and he didn't have to since Blaine had hung up and now the doorbell rang.

"Shit, shit, shiiiiiiit." Sam pulled the top over his head and jumped to his cupboard where he stuffed it into. He could already hear Blaine talk downstairs, damn, now the skirt. The zipper didn't move as Sam tugged on it violently so he forced himself to do it slowly. Just as he stepped out of the fabric and shoved it under a big pile of clothes, the door of his room opened.

Shit. His heart raced as he got up from his knees and turned around. Blaine stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped.

"I, uh, I'm just changing", Sam explained his almost-nakedness. This only ever happened to him! He grabbed a blue shirt and pulled it over his head. Blaine started to move again and went to sit on the bed.

"Or do you want me to stay undressed?" Sam asked.

"Uh, no, you can get dressed", Blaine said.

"How generous." Sam took a pair of jeans and got into it. "Is there a reason for your ambush besides seeing me naked?"

Blaine blushed. "I didn't even look, Sam."

"Yes, you did." Sam waggled his eyebrows. Damn you, Blaine, take a hint already.

Blaine observed the bed sheets. "Anyway. I was just in the neighborhood. Sounds like a lame saying but it's true. I went for a walk and started thinking about stuff and ended up in front of your house."

"Destiny's calling", Sam nodded. Blaine frowned and didn't seem to think it's funny so Sam decided to stop it and be serious.

"Okay, what were you thinking about?"

"Hmmm…"

"Let me guess. Kurt."

Blaine shrugged. "No. Not really. I mean yeah, in the general sense, I mean… it's not like I still want him back but I do want to have a little romance in life. Is that too much to ask?"

Sam patted Blaine's shoulder. "One day you will find it."

Blaine sighed. "Yeah." He lay back on the bed and put his hands on his face. Sam's heart was crying. He wanted to see Blaine happy and full of life, his eyes shining and his voice full of enthusiasm. He didn't necessarily need to be the reason for Blaine to feel like that but that would be a bonus.

"Hey, no pity-party now! We can order food", Sam suggested. "And watch a movie."

Blaine chuckled into his hands. "Because we barely do that?"

"It's different every time, soldier. Now!" Sam jumped up and went to his DVD shelf. As expected it lifted up Blaine's mood to do nerdy stuff. That was what they were about, anyway. Dorky friends. To think they could ever be more was just presumptuous.

* * *

><p>On Friday they went to a carnival with their Glee friends. The group split as Artie, Kitty, Unique, Tina and Ryder wanted to go for a wild rollercoaster ride. Sam and Blaine ended up strolling along the booths with Jake and Marley. Sam was secretly glad to be separated from Tina because she always took up so much of Blaine's attention!<p>

For now he had the black-haired boy all to himself. Jake bought Marley a gingerbread heart and then wanted to win her a teddy. It looked really easy. Giving in to an instinct Sam also bought some tickets. He could win car models or huge lollipops but he aimed for a teddy as well. It was totally appropriate to win your best friend a teddy, right?

"Congratulations!" the man behind the counter said as he gave Sam a big brown teddy bear. He accepted it with a grin and turned to Blaine.

"This is for you, best friend in the whole world", he said as he gave him the teddy. Blaine took it with awe.

"Wait, really? For me?" The look on his face gave Sam the greatest sense of pride. He squared his shoulders and nodded.

"Wow, thank you, Sam!" Blaine threw himself at the blond, who couldn't help but grin again as he closed his arms around his best friend.

"You two are so dating", Jake laughed.

Heat climbed up Sam's neck and he let go of Blaine. Why would Jake say something like that? Now Blaine would be all awkward and distant and...

Blaine laughed. "Actually, Jake, we have something way better than dating. Because bromance can never be destroyed, right, Sam?"

He held up his fist and Sam looked at him speechlessly. Blaine was so over his crush on Sam, wasn't he? He liked being friends better. '_Way better'_. Okay, good to know. Sam gulped and gave Blaine the wanted fist bumped.

"Sure", he croaked.

"Now we go to the Ferris wheel, okay?" Marley asked, clapping her hands. She linked arms with Jake and the couple led the way. Blaine sighed quietly as they followed them.

"What's up?" Sam asked. "Don't you like Ferris wheels?"

"I do like it but…" Blaine shrugged and rested his chin on the teddy that he was carrying. "It's such a romantic cliché thing, it's really depressing to go there as single."

"Oh come on, many single people go there not only couples", Sam said.

"I know", Blaine sighed. "I'm just in one of those moods again."

"Blaine, literally just one minute ago an awesome dude won you a teddy. How are you sad, I mean, do I have to be offended?" Sam asked, swallowing down the lump building in his throat.

"Oh, Sam, I'm sorry, of course not."

They arrived and Sam looked up the wheel. Jake and Marley immediately got in line for a ticket while Blaine turned to Sam.

"Let me invite you to make it up to you, okay?"

"Okay. So it's official. We're on a bro-date", Sam joked. Secretly he meant it, of course. A bro-date was just like a real date only that one of them didn't know it was real.

"We are." Blaine squeezed Sam's hand and pulled him to the line.

Of course the teddy came with them. It sat on Blaine's lap as the guarding frame got closed. Sam looked at it until the wheel started turning and they flew up. As fresh wind blew in his face he took a deep breath and looked at the carnival and the colorful city lights in the twilight.

"It's a beautiful night", Blaine sighed.

"Yeah."

They stopped halfway up and their gondola swung back and forth. Damn, it was a romantic atmosphere. So Sam put his arm around Blaine's shoulders, it really was the fault of the romantic atmosphere and no one else's. Blaine sighed and leaned against him, totally not suspecting anything. What if Sam kissed him? Would Blaine want that?

The wheel started to move again and when they passed the waiting people in front of it Sam's heart beat pretty fast but he didn't take his arm back. They could think what they wanted. Maybe they thought they were a couple who would have sex later. So what?

Another stop, this time high above the ground. Blaine sat up and looked around, sighing. Sam could tell what he was thinking. How great it would be to be on a real date, etc. If only he knew it _was_ a real date. Sam should say something, or do something, now.

He moved his hand that lay on Blaine's shoulder to his neck. The soft skin under his fingertips made him shiver. Blaine turned his head and looked questioningly at Sam and with the hardest heartbeat ever Sam wetted his lips and leaned in.

Blaine was as stiff as a poker. This never was a good sign and Sam should retreat immediately. But the taste of Blaine's lips was so good and enchanting that Sam wasn't able to move for some long moments. Just when he had gathered the will to lean back Blaine grabbed Sam's neck and pushed his lips against him. Heat shot up in his body and made Sam believe this moment could last forever. Because it was perfect. Perfect.

"Sam…" Blaine pulled back minimally, gasping. "You're a good kisser."

"Thanks. You, too."

Blaine inhaled deeply and moved further back. Sam took back his hand and rested it on his lap. Well. And now?

The wheel moved downwards and the ride ended. Jake and Marley were waiting for them. Sam's lips were still tingling like crazy and it made him fell all warm and fuzzy inside just thinking about what had happened so naturally he couldn't focus on other things very much.

* * *

><p>So he had kissed Blaine. And Blaine had kissed back. Did that mean they were a couple now? But whether it did or not, Sam couldn't stop smiling. He walked down the hallway as if he was the king of the school. When he saw Blaine at the lockers a lot of butterflies jittered through his body. They hadn't seen each other on the weekend but texted about homework and the upcoming finals.<p>

"Hey", he said as casually as he could. Blaine briefly looked at him.

"Hi, Sam."

"So, crazy stuff, huh?"

"Mh? What?" This time Blaine didn't look up from his locker.

"Well, you know... Friday."

"Friday… oh. Friday." Blaine inhaled deeply and closed his locker.

"I feel so awful, Sam. I shouldn't have whined as much as I have. You're too nice a person and I feel like I took advantage of your good heart. But don't worry, I will not let it come between us. And I will look for someone to date, don't be afraid", Blaine rattled through while his cheeks turned pretty red.

"Oh…"

Blaine nodded and avoided Sam's eyes. "See you later."

He went down the hall and Sam stared after him for a minute or two. Fuck, no. Blaine hadn't gotten it again. What else did Sam have to do? Words weren't helping, kisses weren't helping. So what was?

* * *

><p>A few days later he bought the new edition of 'Games Today' and cookies. Sam didn't really have an appetite but he knew Blaine liked cookies. When he got into his room Blaine sat on his bed with his laptop on his lap.<p>

"I come bearing gifts", Sam said as he put his bag on the bed.

"I have awesome news!" Blaine looked up and smiled. "I registered on this dating site and I chatted all afternoon with this guy, he really seems nice!"

"Uh… internet romance?" Sam pulled a face. "I mean it could be a criminal."

Blaine shook his head and looked at the screen again, his face darkening. "It's a good way to find someone. I'm not a criminal and I'm using this site, so…"

Sam frowned as he sat down. What kind of logic was that? The internet was a dangerous place! Blaine really shouldn't date someone he met online.

"He likes taking walks, America's Next Topmodel and reading comics", Blaine said without looking up. "I think it could work."

"_I_ like reading comics." Sam bit his lip but Blaine still didn't look at him.

"I know, Sam. And you will always be my best friend."

Sam examined his hands and silently sighed. Always the best friend. Of course.

Blaine closed the laptop and got out his comics. They read for a while although Sam had a hard time concentrating. He was really worried about that stranger Blaine wanted to meet. Still, he didn't bring it up again and later left the Anderson's with the worst feeling ever. It just wasn't right.

* * *

><p>So Blaine was about to get murdered by some internet guy. Sam really didn't like it. Blaine was texting the killer in between classes and on the evenings. One night Blaine went to the bathroom he left his laptop open and Sam paused his game to snoop around. It was such a cheesy conversation Blaine had with 'Paul' and Sam almost had taken matters into his own hand and wrote something to make them end. But eventually he was too gutless for that and just went back to his game.<p>

Sam's nights were getting worse. His thoughts spun around and round. In his dreams he fought the internet guy and saved Blaine from deadly danger, and then they kissed. Always. And he also thought about kissing Blaine when he lay awake in his bed. But it couldn't go on like that. Blaine was about to fall in love with someone and if Sam didn't get his shit together he sooner or later would mess up their friendship!

So to show Blaine that nothing had changed or ever would he totally supported him to meet the internet guy. Maybe things would go back to normal when Blaine had a boyfriend. Paul lived in Kenton, not very far away. Wasn't that just great?

"So?"

Sam had come to school extra early on this Monday to get to know all about Blaine's Saturday night date in Kenton. He was excited to hear about it to the amount that he felt sick. He wanted to be happy for Blaine so bad. He wanted to be the good friend he had been all this time and support Blaine and share the joy of a date that had gone well with him.

Blaine was sitting at the stairs and grinned as he saw Sam, who took place beside him.

"Hey. If you want to know how it went…"

"Yes! I want to know!"

Blaine laughed and it went through all of his body. It was great to see him happy. It also created a knot in Sam's stomach that he simply ignored.

"It went well. We kissed. Do you know how long I haven't been kissed? Too long." Blaine sighed and Sam patted his shoulder.

"Good for you!"

Though, uhm, Blaine had been kissed just a few weeks ago on the Ferris wheel? But of course that didn't count. It just had been Sam.

"You know, I just want a relationship that is easy going for once. With Kurt it was too much drama. That's not what love is about, right? Or at least it shouldn't be."

"You're so right." Sam nodded. He turned his head and stared at the ground. "One day I will find something like that, too."

"Of course you will, Sam." Blaine laid his hand on Sam's and squeezed it. "You will find the girl of your dreams and will be happy until you die, I'm sure of it."

Sam nodded. He turned his hand around to return the pressure and only realized after a few moments that they were sitting here, holding hands. The realization hit him like a shock that made his heart jump up and down but he didn't let go. He gulped and pretended he didn't notice it, and hoped Blaine would ask Sam about it and then he could confess his feelings just like he had made Blaine confess his crush a few months earlier. It wouldn't be awkward. They could survive stuff like that.

But Blaine just pulled back his hand after a final squeeze and went to class. Sam stayed where he was and waited until his head cooled down a bit. Damn.

* * *

><p>He needed to talk to someone. About that Blaine thing. It would be easier if he could complain to someone about it. But who? Jake and Ryder were out of question, they wouldn't understand. The only other gay guy Sam knew was Kurt but he couldn't talk to him about his ex-boyfriend.<p>

Then he had the best idea ever. Blaine could use the internet, so could Sam! Sure there were sites and chats about stuff like that. It was a weird feeling as Sam read through a forum. But bingo! There were other confused people. People who didn't know what was happening because they suddenly liked a same sex person. And not so few wrote about how they had their eyes on a close friend!

He logged into the chat, nickname 'skywalker94'. Okay, now came the hard part. It took Sam pretty long but finally he found the right words.

_skywalker94: can some1 help me? i don't now what is going on. i don't want to but all the time i think about kissing this guy… but i'm a guy 2! also he's my best friend and i dno't want to lose him!_

People were chatting with each other and nobody answered him. Sam was about to give up as somebody finally replied.

_hot&sexy: skywalker is it the first time you crush on a boy?_

Sam gulped and tipped '_yes'_ into the field. Oh my God. Crushing. That sounded so serious. And it was true. He had a crush on Blaine!

_hot&sexy: skywalker welcme to the gay world! Don't worry it's normal that the best friend is the first crush. But don't get your hopes up too high_

Ah, finally a conversation about it. Now Sam could lay it all on the table.

_skywalker94: don't be afraid I don't have hopes. He is seeing some1 and i don't even want to get 2gether with him i mean that would be wird. _

He had missed his chance anyway. And it really, really would be weird. No, they had to stay friends.

_hot&sexy: you're right dreams are always better than reality. It's a good start to dream! _

Sam smiled sadly. Yeah… dreams. He had plenty of them.

_skywalker94: it's just we're so close and i'M afraid he will notice. _

_hot&sexy: do you think he would freak out? is he homophobic?_

_skywalker94: no! maybe worse because he's gay and he used to have a crush on me and i told him i don't feel anything for him and now he's moved on!_

_hot&sexy: damn sounds like you're really unlucky. _

Yeah, Sam really was. At least that guy or girl understood, and that felt good. Now Sam didn't feel so alone anymore. He could dream about Blaine without feeling too guilty. It was okay.

_hot&sexy: but at least he would understand _

Sam shook his head. He still couldn't tell Blaine about it.

_skywalker94: yeah but… i don't know. first i need to get over the fact that i'm crushing on a boy you know_

_hot&sexy: sure it can be confusing. Well for me it was clear from the beginning i only liked girls. gay gay gay. _

_skywalker94: yeah i'm not gay. that's my problem. I also like girls_

_hot&sexy: not unheard of ;)_

Sam took a deep breath of relief. See, it wasn't bad. It was normal and good. He could sleep now… well after his usual trip to fantasy land.

* * *

><p>So Blaine had Paul, Sam had no one and continued pining after his best friend. Life was not fair. Soon they would graduate, what then? They would stay together, right? Blaine would go to NYADA, that much was clear. Sam had applied for some scholarships and they really took time with their answer. Hopefully a school in New York would take him.<p>

Jake and Ryder sat down at his table that he was sitting on in the Lima Bean.

"What are you dreaming about?" Jake asked.

Sam shrugged. "My future and stuff."

"Oh, heavy", Ryder said. "I'm glad I still have a year."

"Don't be too content, it will be over in no time", Sam said.

"So… any plans for tonight?" Jake asked. "We are thinking about a bro night with games and beer."

"Sounds like a plan", Sam said. Especially since Blaine would meet Paul again.

* * *

><p>So later Sam went to Jake's place. It was a fun night and sure enough Sam could forget his worries. After a few beers he got tipsy and also had the best idea ever.<p>

He pulled out his phone and dialed Blaine's number.

"Yeah?" Blaine answered.

Sam had his feet on the table, a bottle in his left hand and glanced at Jake and Ryder who were still playing.

"Heeey", he said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Are you still at Jake's?"

"Yeah… hey Blaine? I miss you."

"Aw, that's sweet", Blaine said. "Are you drunk?"

"Yes." Sam giggled. He let his feet rotate and drank a sip. "Are you with Paul right now?"

"I'm on my way back to Lima."

"Come here?"

"No, I'm tired… I could give you a ride home if you need one but I won't stay", Blaine said.

Sam pouted. It would have been perfect if Blaine had been here. But before he wouldn't see him at all tonight he agreed to the ride and then waited until his best friend arrived.

* * *

><p>It was silent in the car. Sam stared out of the window at the calm passing city.<p>

"Can I sleep at your place?" he asked without turning his head. Instead he pressed his forehead at the cool glass.

After a few moments Blaine said: "If you want to."

Of course Sam wanted to, otherwise he wouldn't have asked. He didn't say anything until they arrived. And then he simply walked into Blaine's room instead of the guest room, took off his shoes and jeans and crawled into bed. In the back of his mind he knew he was behaving intrusively but he was too tired and maybe still a bit too drunk to care.

Blaine sighed. "And where am I supposed to sleep, Sam?"

Sam patted at mattress. His heart was already pounding but it got even wilder when Blaine started to undress. Of course he only got rid of shoes and trousers, like Sam had, but it was enough. He went to brush his teeth. Eventually he turned off the lights and came to bed.

Sam couldn't move for a moment as he felt Blaine crawling under the sheets. Wow. Blaine. Here, in the same bed. Sam gulped. Damn his body that yearned for more contact and damn his mind that showed him pictures of them kissing.

"Are you asleep?" he whispered.

"I literally just got to bed, Sam."

"Oh. Okay. Because I'm still awake, too."

"Well, sleep now."

Sam nodded but his eyes wouldn't close. He wanted to do something, he needed to. But what, how? Blaine would hate him. He had Paul now and didn't like Sam anymore.

Sam lay on the back and stared at the ceiling. He was convinced that Blaine heard his heart beating. But after a few moments Blaine's breath deepened. He was asleep. For Sam it took another half an hour until sleep finally found him.

* * *

><p>The whole next day Sam had a headache. He blamed it on the alcohol and was only glad he hadn't done anything stupid to Blaine. They spent the day like all besties would, reading nerdy stuff and joking around and when Sam got home he threw himself on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Damn, it was exhausting to act normal. So he stayed home on Sunday and killed his frustration with facebook games and, of course, his online chat friend. Yay, <em>hot&amp;sexy<em> was on!

_skywalker94: hello! here i am again_

_hot&sexy: hey :) how are things with you and your crush?_

Sam grinned. They called Blaine 'his crush'. How genius was that?

_skywalker94: oh my god! we slept in the same bed! i so wanted to kiss him! so so so hot damn_

And just how good was it to be able to talk to someone about it!?

_hot&sexy: oh boy you've fallen hard, haven't you_

_skywalker94: yeah :-(_

_hot&sexy: so what now?_

Sam sighed. If he only knew!

_skywalker94: nothing. he doesn't like me anymore_

_hot&sexy: for sure?_

Sam sat back and took a deep breath. Was he sure? Blaine had Paul only since two weeks. From what Sam had heart they weren't exclusive yet. But there also hadn't been any glances in Sam's direction. No staring at his lips or abs anymore.

_skywalker94: i really can#t say_

_hot&sexy: maybe there's hope?how could you find out?_

Huh… good question. He couldn't just go and ask Blaine. But there were other ways, right? Sam had one great advantage: his body. Next time after swimming practice he could find an excuse to get close to Blaine and observe his reactions.

_skywalker94: seduce him? lol_

_hot&sexy: you go hot boy! :)_

Sam chuckled. Yeah. He would.

* * *

><p>Another school week begun and Sam really had to start studying now. He chose English and History as subjects he would read a bit about at home and put the textbooks into his bag. When he closed his locker he jumped because Blaine was standing there, looking quite thoughtful.<p>

"Oh God! You frightened me", Sam said.

"Sorry. Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"I feel silly for asking this because I'd assume you'd tell me but… is there someone in your life you have your eyes on?"

Sam's heart pounded and his throat was dry. Yes, Blaine. You.

"Uh, uhm, why?"

Blaine adjusted his bag. "Well, I was online yesterday and saw that you changed your relationship status on facebook to '_it's complicated'_…?"

"Oh, that." Sam bit his lip. He actually had done that during an outburst of frustration. How explain it now?

"Well, it's complicated because there is no one, you know?" Sam heard himself saying. Damn, he was lying to Blaine.

"Oh", Blaine said. He took a deep breath. "Well, you could always look online for someone…?"

"No." Sam shook his head. "I'd rather meet someone in person so I know how they smell and what their skin feels like and how their body fits against mine."

He held Blaine's eyes and the other boy stared at him for a few moments until he cleared his throat and looked away.

"Well, yeah, sounds good."

"Study together today?"

"What? Oh, yeah, why not."

Sam grinned. At least the finals were good for one thing: Blaine didn't have much time left to meet up with Paul and spend more time with Sam.

Sam knew they were supposed to study but somehow he got the thought into his head to find out how serious Blaine was with Paul. They had met a few times on the weekends and by now Blaine would know whether he could fall in love with him, right?

Sam twirled around his pen and glanced at his friend from time to time. How to address the topic unsuspiciously? He lay on his belly, feet up in the air while Blaine sat cross legged next to him. Since they had studied for some time now it was totally appropriate to induce a break. Sam bored his pen into Blaine's leg.

"I'm hungry."

"Mhmh."

"Come on, babe, let's get some food."

Finally Blaine looked up, his cheeks pretty pink. "I… what?"

"Food. Stuff you put into your mouth to eat, you know?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Blaine closed his book and took a deep breath. Sam rolled around so he lay on his back and could observe Blaine's beautiful face. Why couldn't he just tell him? Why was it so hard? Sam had told all of his girlfriends he loved them. He even had kind of proposed to Quinn while they hadn't been dating. He wasn't someone to hide his feelings.

"I love you."

There, that hadn't been difficult. Sam's heart tried to break his ribcage as he waited for Blaine to respond.

The black haired boy smiled. "Love you, too. Do you want pizza?"

Sam nodded, not being able to speak right now. Blaine took out his phone and was busy with it while Sam turned his face to the ceiling and pressed his eyes closed. Damn, why was he so unexpressive? He couldn't do anything right.

Eventually Blaine was done. He put his phone away and lay down next to Sam. Sam opened his eyes and looked at him. Should he say it again? Would Blaine get it then?

"Aren't we just awesome?" Blaine whispered.

"We so are", Sam said as quietly.

"I'm glad we're still good friends", Blaine said. "My crush could have gotten between us but it didn't. And the reason is because you didn't let it. It could have gotten awkward but it didn't. Hell, we even kissed and it didn't do us any bad."

"Mh, yeah." Sam gazed into Blaine's eyes, thinking of ways to say '_Let's do it again_'. But he didn't have to. Blaine returned the gaze and after a few seconds he leaned forward and with a shuddering breath laid his silky lips on Sam's mouth, careful and without pressure as if not sure whether it was wanted. A pleasant shock rushed through Sam's system. Hell, it was wanted! His fingers nervously bored into Blaine's shoulder and he pursed his lips. Warm fingers grasped his jaw.

Blaine made a guttural noise as he closed his lips around Sam's lower one. Sam got to taste salty skin with a few stubbles. His heart was racing and it made him sweat. This was Blaine. His best friend, the cutest boy on earth, and he chose to kiss Sam. Wow.

He let his fingers glide to Blaine's neck and caressed the line of his hair. This moment should never end. Sam just wanted to kiss. And Blaine apparently did, too. He let his thumb run over Sam's cheek bone and moved his hand further into Sam's hair, lightly massaging his skull. It let all kinds of shudders run through Sam's body and he instinctively urged closer to Blaine. Their bodies collided in the most pleasurable way and they both gasped for air, breaking the kiss.

"Definitively no breath mints this time", Blaine said. Then he started to laugh and pressed his face against Sam's shoulder. Sam couldn't laugh, things were too serious. He stared at the ceiling while he held on to Blaine and prayed that he would never leave. Why had Blaine done it? What was he feeling and thinking right now?

Blaine propped himself on his elbows and looked down at Sam, gently stroking over his hair.

"You're hot."

"So you're still into me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Sam shrugged. He thought of Paul but what good would it do to mention him now? It would only stop things. He went for Blaine's lips again. They were hot and smooth, just perfect. Blaine was perfect. They kissed for a few minutes, the best minutes in Sam's life. Then Blaine pulled away, breathing deeply.

"Okay, I need to cool down", he said.

"Sure." Sam still couldn't believe this was happening. He drove his hands over his face and tried to catch his breath. Wow.

Blaine lay down on his back and his breathing went as fast as Sam's. There were so many questions left open between them but Sam couldn't think of any way to utter even one. And maybe he didn't even want to know the answer.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Blaine asked.

"Uhm… yeah, why not. Are we done studying?"

"I thought so? Or do you want to…"

"No, no, it's okay", Sam hurried to say. Yeah okay, now things were a little bit awkward. But the way from friends to lovers always was, right?

So they watched 'Avatar' and Sam had never paid less attention to his favorite movie. Instead he noticed the way Blaine's arm was pressed against his and the way Blaine's body moved when he breathed and every now and then he glanced sideways at his friend all while his own heart was racing like crazy. He wondered whether Blaine felt the same or whether he just thought kissing Sam was a nice distraction from studying.

But of course he didn't have the guts to ask him and went home clueless but yearning for more.

* * *

><p>They didn't always study together but when they did Sam's heart never found peace. One Wednesday school ended early so they were done studying earlier, too. After a while Blaine stretched his arms and yearned.<p>

"So, uhm… Paul asked me to go out Friday night", he said.

Sam nodded as unsuspiciously as he could. He still didn't know how serious Blaine was with that guy but the fact that he was still in the race after Sam and Blaine had kissed said more than Sam wanted to know. He ignored the throbbing pain in his chest and faked a smile.

"Cool. Where will you go?"

Blaine fumbled with some papers. "So you wouldn't mind?"

Sam shrugged because his dry mouth refused to formulate the most vital words that were '_I do mind, please don't go_'.

"You've been on dates with Paul for the last five weekends or do", Sam said. "Are you and him together?"

Blaine sighed and finally let go of his papers. "Great idea to ask me that after you kissed me!"

"Hey!" Sam's cheeks got hot. "You started it!"

"You didn't seem to be much declined!" Blaine rose from the bed and went to his desk where he aimlessly stapled books on a pile.

Sam knew this was a perfect moment to say something. He wrung his hands and swallowed.

"Well, I wasn't."

Huh, not as expressive as he had hoped.

"Why?"

Blaine turned around, leaned against the desk and crossed his arms.

"I, uh, I thought about it, I mean, which guy isn't curious, you know, after all that talk…"

Blaine narrowed his eyes and glared at Sam for a few moments. Eventually he exhaled and uncrossed his arms.

"That's what I thought."

Sam frowned. Why couldn't he just tell Blaine!? Blaine wouldn't mind! Blaine wouldn't think Sam was trying to get between him and Paul… right?

"So are you together now?"

Blaine sighed and sat down on the bed again. "Not really. I mean, after graduation when I go to New York we have to part ways anyway. I don't want to get involved too much."

"Oh. So he's your rebound guy."

"Yeah, if you put it that way."

Blaine gathered his school stuff together and put it on the ground. "Well… what do you want to do now?"

"Uh… make out?"

Blaine's head flew to him and Sam seriously didn't know where he had taken the courage from to say it out loud.

"You want to keep that up?" Blaine asked.

"Only if you want to."

Blaine exhaled and looked thoughtfully at Sam, then at Sam's lips, and nodded. Sam grinned. Yes! Success! He put his stuff away and sat down next to Blaine, grabbing his hand. Their eyes locked and their mouths carefully approached each other. Of course when they met Sam's eyes fell shut and he focused on tasting Blaine's heavenly lips.

* * *

><p>On Friday Sam got an acceptance letter from Pratt and it was the best thing ever. His future was safe now! When Blaine heard the news he was overwhelmed with joy and it made Sam's chest swell with pride. Maybe things would get well in the end, really well, like no Paul and only them. Oh my God, yes, they could be an official couple! Right now they weren't anything. In school they just were friends as always and didn't even spend more time than normally with each other. Just when they did they happened to kiss each other.<p>

Stupid Paul. Sam knew things with him and Blaine weren't serious but he still didn't like sharing Blaine with him. He tried to distract himself on Friday night by meeting with Ryder but he wasn't really at his best game.

"What's up, dude? You lost Mario Cart for the third time tonight while normally you're kicking my ass at it", Ryder commended.

"Well…" Sam wetted his lips and took a deep breath. "Blaine's with Paul right now."

"Oh come on, I'm sure he's not an axe murderer…"

Sam snorted. Yeah, he might have complained a bit about Paul to his other friends. But he had never told them the real reason for his envy.

"I can't stop thinking about what they are doing right now. I mean, are they kissing? Blaine mentioned he did that with Paul. I mean… it drives me crazy." Sam exhaled and laid his head back.

"Why?" Ryder frowned.

Sam stared at the TV. "Because I want to be the only one who kisses Blaine."

Silence. After a few endless moments Sam dared to look at Ryder. His expression was priceless but Sam didn't feel like laughing.

"Repeat that?" Ryder croaked.

"You understood me", Sam said. He scratched his skull and shrugged. "It started at…"

"You and Blaine are doing what exactly?" Ryder interrupted. "Are you gay?"

"I'm…" Sam frowned. He hadn't really thought about it. "Well, I like Blaine so I guess I have gay leanings?"

"You like him?"

"I love him."

"You love him?"

Sam moaned. "Yes, Ryder!"

"No. I mean… it is a joke. The whole Glee club says you're like boyfriend but it's a joke! This is not supposed to be _real_! Blam is the most intense bromance ever, that's all there is to it!"

Sam frowned. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because it'd be weird. Because I can't imagine you and him being really gay with each other."

"Well, get over it, it already happened."

"What happened? Did you…?"

"We kissed a few times." Sam shrugged. Heavenly kisses it had been, oh yeah.

"Oh. So… but he still meets with Paul? Did you talk about it?" Ryder put his controller away and crossed his legs, looking interested at Sam.

"Uhm, he asked if I would mind and I… I said no."

"You idiot! As if Blaine wouldn't have waved Paul goodbye if you just only said a word."

"You think so?" It was hard to imagine that Blaine would leave people to be with Sam. Normally Sam was the one who got left.

"Duh!" Ryder jumped up and rushed to his desk from where he took his phone. "I bet he'd even stop his date the moment he knows you've got feelings for him!"

"Stop, Ryder, don't call him!"

"Tell me one good reason."

Sam lifted his eyebrows. "He needs to hear it from me. He would think you're pulling a really bad joke."

"Oh… hmm, good point." Ryder put down his phone and came to sit on the bed again.

"Then you call him."

"Not over the phone." Sam shook his head, then he sighed. "Look, I tried to tell him several times but I'm bad at it! It's as if it's extra hard with Blaine because, well, he could reject me and then we'd be over on every level there is."

"Are you even listening to yourself? Even _if_ he would reject you your friendship would still be strong because wait, what was that, something about Blaine singing love songs to you earlier this year? Oh and that also is the reason that Blaine would never reject you, dude, seriously!"

Sam bit his lip. Ryder could talk easily because he wasn't invested. But it wasn't that simple!

* * *

><p>The week of the finals was stressful so of course Sam didn't get to say anything. They also didn't do anything. On Friday they celebrated the fact that work was done and only one week of school was left by playing Autocrash. They were on it since a few hours already but until now nothing had gone down.<p>

"Are you excited? Future, we're coming!" Sam said.

"Yes! I can't wait." Blaine yawned and stretched his arms. Sam glanced sideways at him and his eyes accidentally landed on the spot where some skin was showing.

"Don't be too excited", Sam said.

"No, it's just... Tonight I'll break up with Paul. I mean we're not officially together but still I have to say goodbye... ugh, I just hate things like that."

Sam nodded while his heart took up speed, much, much speed. Yes, good, break up with Paul. He glanced at Blaine again and met his eyes. Out of shock Sam quickly looked away again. He would wait until Paul was gone. Then he would say something.

* * *

><p>It was Monday now and that meant since exactly one week nothing had gone down. Blaine had broken up with Paul on Friday and they had spent Saturday together and Sam had figured Blaine needed some time to recover. But a few days were enough, right, he and Paul hadn't been really close.<p>

"No more homework ever! And almost no school, too!" Sam said as he came into Blaine's room that night.

"Yes, it's great!" Blaine nodded with a happy smile. Sam sat down next to him and pretended to look at one of the comics that were lying on the bed. But then he leaned forwards, aiming for Blaine's mouth.

"Mh!" It took Blaine by surprise. He put his hand on Sam's chest and pushed him back. Not much, only a few inches to break the kiss. Their eyes met and this time Sam didn't back out of the contact. No, it was Blaine who looked away after a moment.

"We... should stop that."

"What? Why?"

Blaine shrugged. "Because things are changing?"

Sam leaned back and drove a hand over his mouth.

"It's just... I mean it was nice while it lasted" Blaine mumbled.

Oh fuck. Now he had lost Blaine's admiration. He should have seen it coming. People always stopped liking him sooner or later. But he wouldn't cry or make a scene. He wanted to keep the friendship with Blaine, that was the most important thing anyhow.

* * *

><p>"I told you so."<p>

Ryder shook his head. "This doesn't make any sense. Did you tell him about your feelings?"

"No, we didn't get to that and…"

"Maybe that's the reason. He thinks you're just experimenting and doesn't want that anymore. If he knew…"

"No, stop it! Blaine doesn't like me anymore, end of story." Sam didn't stop his sit-ups while he talked but Ryder let himself fall to the ground.

"I can't believe that."

"Your problem, man."

When they came out of the locker room Sam got a heart attack. There in the middle of the hall stood old Glee club members as in Rachel, Mercedes, Puck, Finn... Kurt.

And Blaine was standing right next to him, talking and smiling and... Shit. This wasn't happening. Blaine hadn't gotten rid of both Paul and Sam to get back together with Kurt... right?

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into Ryder's sympathetic face.

Sam turned to put his sport clothes into his locker. Damn, did he have to talk to them now? He wasn't in the mood to talk to friends and smile and be happy. But Puck and Finn had already spotted him and the girls were glad to see him, too. Even Kurt. Sam got through all hugs and the small talk even though Blaine didn't even look at him once.

"Fight for him", Ryder whispered as they all took off to the choir room.

"I don't stand a chance when he wants Kurt back!"

"Yes. You do."

Ryder seemed really convinced. Sam observed Blaine's dumb behavior around his ex and suddenly remembered that Blaine once mentioned he didn't want Kurt back. Maybe he was desperate now or something? But whether it was true or not he should know about Sam's feelings before he made this decision.

They all took seats and Ryder hurried past Blaine to plump himself down on the chair next to Kurt. He grinned like a maniac at Blaine who frowned at him.

"What…?" Blaine looked a bit lost now that there was no seat next to Kurt free. He looked at Mercedes as if to ask her to move but then simply sat down next to Ryder. Of course Sam took the chair to Blaine's right then.

"Hey, I need to ask you something totally important", he said. Only after a few moments Blaine reacted and turned to him.

"Sorry, what?"

"This is not how I ever planned to do it but… Will you go out with me?"

Blaine frowned. "Where do you want to go?"

"Breadstix?" Sam gulped down his excitement. Blaine understood what he had been asked, right?

Now the black haired boy smiled and nodded.

"Of course we go to Breadstix tonight", he said. "Our friends are in town and they'll want to go out."

Sam cleared his throat. "Well, actually I meant… you and me only. As… as a date."

"Sam. It's our duty to entertain our friends." Blaine shook his head while Sam crossed his arms.

"Are you doing this on purpose? Because no one can be _that_ oblivious! Should I go down on one knee so that you finally get it?"

Blaine looked shocked. "Why would you…"

Sam caught Ryder's eyes because the boy was following the conversation without hiding his interest. Oh great, now he had a listener. Luckily everybody else was busy chatting with each other and Mr. Schue wasn't here yet.

"Dude, man", Ryder whispered. "He's asking you out. On a date. Romantically. Say yes." He nudged Blaine's arm but Blaine just stared with big eyes at Sam.

"I… why? We agreed to stop it", Blaine said. "I mean you wanted to make some experiences. I mean you are straight. And…"

"Don't ask too much, just say yes."

"Ryder", Sam said reproachfully. The brunet shrugged and Sam focused on Blaine again.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but… I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, we're friends and it would be weird?"

"Friends who make out", Sam said. Mr. Schue entered the room now and loudly greeted the former Glee club members but Sam didn't take his eyes off of Blaine, and after some time the black haired boy turned his head to Sam again.

There wasn't much to say. Sam didn't know how Blaine felt about him but he'd like to believe Ryder in that point. At least he had told Blaine about his own feelings now. And Blaine finally had gotten it. Now he just needed to give Sam an answer.

But Blaine just shook his head.

Damn, it got exhausting to get rejected. Sam threw a look to Ryder and silently cursed him. Someone pulled on his sleeve so Sam turned his attention back to Blaine.

"Can we meet up before Breadstix, though? I need to talk to you."

"Yes. Perfect!" Sam said. "Because I need to talk to you, too."

Now Sam had one more chance and he hoped he wouldn't blow it.

* * *

><p>Sam had several opening sentences in his pocket as he went to Blaine's but from all the ways how their conversation could start he hadn't imagined it to go down like that.<p>

"I'm going to ask him to marry me!" Blaine blurted out, bouncing happily up and down on his bed.

"Who, Paul?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Me then? Now that spoils the surprise a bit…"

"Don't play dumb, Sam! Kurt of course."

"Why on earth would you do that? You're not dating. You don't love him. You are too young to get married, anyway."

"Look who's talking!"

"I regretted my marriage to Brit the minute the world didn't go down!" Sam defended his stupid action. "Also it was Christmas!"

"Are you supporting me or not?" Blaine crossed his arms and looked pretty cross. For exactly one second Sam thought about being a good friend and affirming it but he couldn't do it. So he crossed his arms, too.

"This is stupid and you know it. I'm not letting you get married."

Blaine's thick eyebrows soared. "You're not letting me, oh really?"

Sam drove a hand through his hair. "Look. Can you listen me out before you do anything?"

"You can't say anything to change my mind, Sam." Blaine got up continued glaring at the blond.

"What if I tell you that…" Sam took a deep breath. Now or never. "That I love you?"

"Oh really, is that so?"

"Yes!"

Blaine shook his head. "Nice try, Sam."

He sighed.

"Look, I need Kurt now. I need a serious relationship that can give me what I need, closeness, intimacy and love. Why don't you want me to be happy?"

"But I do want you to be happy! That's just why! You would never be happy with Kurt."

"Sam." Blaine's voice got darker and normally Sam would've given in. But this was too important now.

"I can give you what you need. Closeness and intimacy and love. I am able to feel and share all that. This is not a joke, Blaine, please."

But Blaine, once again, shook his head. "This is ridiculous, Sam. All this time you were just curious and now you're telling me you love me? Do you really think I'd fall for that? Just how much do you hate Kurt?"

"It's not a joke", Sam whimpered with tears in his eyes. Why wouldn't Blaine believe him? He opened his heart and finally confessed his feelings and Blaine laughed about it. How cruel.

"Let's get ready for Breadstix, okay?"

Sam shook his head. He couldn't watch Blaine and Kurt laughing with each other while his own heart was bleeding. He had tried his best and failed.

"Sam, I want you to be there with me."

"Why? You've got Kurt." Sam turned around and left the room. He didn't have to do that. He was nice and patient often enough, maybe too often.

* * *

><p>A few days later school ended. The good point of that was that the former Glee club members went away again, with them Kurt. The bad thing was that Sam didn't see Blaine anymore without going to his house. And since they had talked in the choir room Blaine hadn't spoken to him. Sam didn't know where they stood, once again. But they had made plans to move together to New York, sure that wasn't called off?<p>

He was still Blaine's best friend and had a right to talk to him. So Sam called him.

"So... uhm... what about our move?"

"What about it?" Blaine asked. "Will you come over later?"

Oh right. Now that Kurt was gone Sam was welcome again. But who was he kidding, of course he would go.

"Tina is throwing a senior-goodbye-party", Blaine said.

"Good for her." Sam wasn't really interested in parties right now. He was lying on Blaine's bed as if nothing ever had happened, hands folded behind his head and his eyes glued to the ceiling. Blaine was packing.

"We should go. It's our obligation, I mean, we are seniors, too", Blaine said.

"Did you ask him?" Sam turned to lie on his side and watched Blaine, who pursed his lips. "To marry you, I mean."

"No."

"Why not?"

Blaine shrugged. "We aren't even dating."

"Uh, so you realized it."

"Shut up." Blaine threw a towel at Sam. It landed on his legs and Sam laughed about it. He kept watching Blaine until the other realized it and blushed.

"Stop it", he mumbled.

"I can't. You didn't ask him."

Blaine folded a shirt and put it into his suitcase.

"What are you packing for? Will we go to New York soon?" Sam asked.

Blaine cleared his throat. "We will go soon. But before I will go there for a few days, alone."

"You mean to be with Kurt."

Blaine exhaled and he sat down on the bed. "I just..."

"It's okay. I get it." Sam gulped heavily. "But you believe me, right?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Sam."

And Sam didn't know what to say anymore. He rolled on his back and suppressed his urge to cry. He pressed his hands on his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"You could believe me that I want to hold you", he whispered, more to himself. "That I want to be there for you, share every tear and every joy with you. Be with you all day long, every day. Kiss you, hug you, cuddle you. Be your proud boyfriend."

He took down his hands and looked at Blaine. "If that is not enough for you then you're right, then I can't give you what you need."

Blaine's eyes went all emotional. Sam held them. Now he had opened up completely. If Blaine said no now it would hurt all the more. But at the same time Sam hadn't said it to convince him, just to get it off his chest. And that alone felt good.

After some time Blaine turned away. "Let's go to the party."

* * *

><p>Two days later Sam lay on his bed. Blaine hadn't called when he had been in New York and also not when he had come home; but Sam knew he had to be home by now. So this was what a broken heart felt like. As if he was dead, only alive enough to feel pain and see Blaine's face would marry Kurt soon. Oh shit, this couldn't be happening!<p>

Sam hadn't talked to his other friends either. The only one who sometimes tried to call him was Ryder. But who cared about Ryder? He would get the news about the wedding soon enough. So Sam's phone as stayed lonely as he was, lying on the desk and playing the melody of '_Ghostbusters'_ until Ryder stopped trying.

Someone knocked on his door.

"Sam, you have a visitor!" his mother called.

"I'm not in the mood!"

"Sam, please, let me in", Blaine's voice said. Sam's heart sped up but it was a bad, treacherous heart. He didn't want to see or hear Blaine.

"No, go to Kurt! He is everything you need and so on."

"Can we talk about that?"

"Nothing to talk about." Sam crossed his arms. He would stay strong and not let Blaine in.

"You're wrong."

"Phh."

"Sam…" Blaine lightly knocked against the door. After a long time in that Sam didn't answer his phone started to ring.

'_I wish I could just make you turn around  
>Turn around and see me cry<br>There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why  
>You're the only one who really knew me at all.<em>'

Shit. Sam jumped up to silence his phone but he doubted Blaine hadn't heard it. Not that Sam still had something to hide.

When Sam turned around the door was open and Blaine stood there, looking at him with big, emotional eyes.

"You weren't supposed to hear that", Sam said.

"Please, can we talk?"

Sam shrugged. Now that he saw Blaine he couldn't say no anymore. He made a gesture that Blaine should come in completely and went to his bed where he sat down on.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you", Blaine started, pacing the room.

"Oh, so you do now?"

"I was in New York with many of my friends but I felt as lonely as never before", Blaine said. "And I couldn't stop thinking about your words. I was angry with you for that cruel lie but then I remembered it's you and you don't lie to me and what if you really meant it? Sam, I just didn't want to believe it because it sounded too good to be true, you know?"

"What about Kurt?"

"You were right. I don't love him anymore."

"Oh." Sam bit his lip. "Then why…"

"Because I was stupid, Sam." Blaine wrung his hands and pleaded at him. For the first time Sam allowed himself some hope.

"So you're here to…?"

"To beg you for forgiveness and ask you for another chance."

Sam nodded and put on his best serious 'thinking-about-it' look. "What about all those things that you need but I can't give you?"

"Of course you can give me what I need, Sam. In fact, only you can give me that because I just need you." Blaine sat carefully down next to Sam, who pursed his lips.

"That sounds incredible cheesy."

Blaine smiled and nudged his arm. "It's true. All this time I pined after you so when you first kissed me I talked myself out of getting my hopes up and… well, Sam, you said you're curious so…"

"I know. I couldn't tell you. But I like you, like, really much. Since months already. I tried to tell you but it never worked."

"Oh." Blaine exhaled and observed him. "What now, Sam Evans?"

"Hmmm." Sam rubbed his chin. "We could be… boyfriends?"

The smile that spread over Blaine's face was not only world-lightening but also made all of Sam's bad feelings go away.

"I'd like that", Blaine said.

"Oh, wow! Cool! Great! Perfect!" Sam took Blaine's hand and intertwined their fingers. He always had wanted to do that and now he could. It was the best feeling ever to sense how those soft fingers fit perfectly into his hand.

_skywalker94: he's my boyfriend now :-D_

_hot&sexy: wow! How cool is that? Congrats!_

_skywalker94: thx for ur help, man_

_hot&sexy: I'm a girl but whatever_

Oh yeah, Sam remembered something about being gay for girls.

_skywalker94: ok! i'm Sam, btw_

_hot&sexy: hi Sam! I'm Dani and yes that's a girl's name_

Sam chuckled. He didn't have time to answer, though, since Blaine came back from the bathroom and Sam preferred to not let him know he had chatted about him so he quickly closed the window.

"I just thought about how great everything is", Blaine said. "We will both go to a college in New York, and that means we can life together! Well, if you want to."

He sat down on Sam's bed and looked unsurely at him. Sam got up and went to him.

"Are you kidding me? That sounds awesome!"

He laid an arm around Blaine's shoulders and kissed his cheek. It was so cute how Blaine blushed from such an innocent gesture.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Yes, positive", Sam said. Blaine giggled and laid his head on Sam's shoulder. They both sighed contently. Yes, the future would be good, so good.

The end


	2. Cronuts Are Important

Blam Kurt is alone parody

Loki's prompts:

Kurt runs to Elliot's arms hoping he will be comforted only to find that Elliot has met Adam and they are really hitting it off. Kurt is ALONE! cue "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me" by Culture Club, 15 tubs of ice cream and Kurt going back to Lima to work in his father's garage and eventually given a restraining order to stay away from Dalton Academy and McKinley High because he keeps approaching boys with dark curly hair.

Blaine needs help to get fit again and asks Sam who of COURSE is pleased that for once it's Blaine asking for HIS expertise and it's something he actually is confident about teaching. So you know, he actually starts to follow Blaine around because Blaine doesn't really have high willpower so Sam goes with him to make sure he isn't cheating on his diet. And Sam sets up a reward system...if Blaine behaves then he gets a treat on the weekend...and well, this IS Blam after all :)

**Second Corpse: Cronuts Are Important **

"JEDI POWER!"

"No, Sam, normal will power will do."

"Do you want me to help you or not?"

Blaine sighed and nodded. Fact was he _needed_ Sam's help. Since he went to NYADA he had developed some eating habits that didn't compliment his body very well. He had gained fifteen pounds! Not good. His boyfriend had left him because of that. So yeah, Blaine needed to lose some weight and work out more and who would be the best personal coach in such a matter? That's right, Sam Perfect Body Evans.

"…and in the end you just push those dumb bells over your head, say, thirty times will do for starters." Sam lay on a mat on the ground with a dumb bell in each hand. He thrust them up and down. Wow, his body was really perfect. Maybe Blaine should stop goggling but there was some skin to be seen where his shirt had glided up a bit and Sam's shorts were really tight. Blaine bit his lip. He wanted to do _things_ to that body. Yes, yes, he was sad about Kurt and so on and he shouldn't think of his best friend that way but… _come on_. Sam's body!

"Do you want to start now with your work-out routine?" Sam asked.

Blaine scratched his head. He had stopped listening after Sam had suggested he'd use Jedi power to eat healthy from now on. Come on, _cronuts!_ Couldn't he eat ten or fifteen per day and still get fit?

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, yeah! Sure, fine! I start now but the healthy eating will only start tomorrow! I need to say goodbye to cronuts."

"No! You are in an abusive relationship with them because they pretend to be all nice and sweet but at the end of the day they _kill you!_" Sam hit his hands against the ground. One of the dumb bells started rolling. They both watched it while not doing anything. Then the dumb bell vanished behind a curtain. Sam and Blaine looked at each other for a few moments.

"On second thought, jogging will do you better", Sam said and jumped up.

"I agree." Blaine grasped his wallet (on the way to Central Park was a cronut shop) and they hurried out just in time to dodge the screaming that now started because Rachel had discovered the dumb bell in front of her feet.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in the best mood ever. He had been in doubt about Blaine ever since the proposal (he didn't even know why he had agreed in the first place since he had wanted to be just friends just one day before) and now Blaine had become really fat so that had sealed the deal and given Kurt the best reason to dumb him. Stupid boy had even made it all about him when it fact it was <em>his fault!<em> He could have talked to Kurt about whatever problems he had instead of swallowing them down with cronuts. Tsk.

And now! Elliott!

Full of spirit Kurt knocked against Elliott's apartment door. They would be the best couple ever. And yes, Elliott would want Kurt, he just knew it. There had been some sexual tension between them. Elliott had looked at Kurt the way Blaine looked at Sam when he thought Kurt wasn't watching (another reason to dumb his big sorry ass!).

After like five minutes Elliott opened the door a tiny gap.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Elliott!" Kurt waved. "It's me, Kurt! I'm single now because Blaine looks like the Michelin Man."

Elliott frowns. "Yesterday I've met him and he looked like he always does."

"Well, you've never peaked under his clothes. Can I come in?"

"Uh, bad time right now…" Elliott blushed. Kurt tried to look past him because what could Elliott possibly be doing that he didn't have time for Kurt, right? Maybe preparing a surprise for him? Roses on the floor and everything?

"Who is it?" Someone called. Someone male, and he had sounded very naked, too. But the worst thing was that…

"You – Was that Adam Crawford?" Kurt asked.

"You know Adam?"

"He's my – Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat are you doing with him!?" Kurt pointed with both his index fingers at Elliott.

"Well, we were both tired." Elliott grinned very dirty.

"I don't get it", Kurt said.

"Sleeping, Kurt, we are sleeping together."

"Oh… OH! MY GOD! NO!"

"Goodbye then!" Elliott waved and closed the door.

No. How could that be? Noooooo! Kurt hurried home and started to cry. Both of his exes! Oh, wait, no, he had never been together with Elliot. But still! Kurt put on "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me" by Culture Club and plundered the freezer. He needed ice cream now. And a few tissues. And Moulin Rouge, the best love movie ever. And tomorrow he would go to Lima to cry even more on his Daddies shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, no!" Sam grabbed the cronut from Blaine's hand and held it above his head where Blaine couldn't reach it. "Use your JEDI POWER."<p>

"I don't have fucking Jedi Power! There is no such thing! Now give me back my cronut!" Blaine hopped around Sam in order to get the pastry back. Sam realised that this was an excellent work-out for the both of them. He trained his arms by holding up the cronut and Blaine burned energy by jumping up and down, perfect!

After ten minutes Blaine gave up and broke down on the couch.

"My blood pressure! I need water!" he grunted.

"How many of those did you eat today?" Sam asked as he threw the stupid cronut away.

"Mh only eight."

"Oh, oh, only! From now on I will come with you to school to help you keeping to your diet."

"No, Sam, really."

"You hired me and now I will do my job."

Blaine set up on the couch and pulled out his phone. He had heard the news. Kurt was in Lima, working in his father's garage. Kurt! Working in garage! What even?

"Do you want me to do my job?" Sam asked. He sat down next to Blaine and gave him a glass of water. Blaine drank it with five big gulps and gave Sam back the empty glass.

"Sure, do your job", he mumbled.

"Do you want my help?"

"Yes, Sam, I'm not backing down!"

Sam put the glass on the table and then, with one fast movement, took off his shirt. His perfect upper body with those really defined abs and biceps and chest and… he was a bit sweaty from the cronut work-out and Blaine just wanted to lick all over him.

Then he realised he was staring and quickly looked into Sam's eyes.

"Hehe, I was just checking out how I will look soon", he lied.

Sam shook his head. "You will not look like me if you keep up your old habits."

"Okay." Blaine nodded and checked out Sam again. Should he stop it or…? Nah. Sam _liked_ it. Sam flexed his biceps and stroked over his own abs. Blaine swallowed sickly. He wanted to do that, too. And then dive his tongue into Sam's bellybutton and suck on his nipples. And that treasure trail… okay, let's not go there. The mind had to be kept out of the gutter at least a little bit.

"Blaine, today is Tuesday. If you have stuck to your diet and worked out every day until… let's say Saturday I will reward you."

"Mhmh, with cronuts?" Blaine licked over his lips at the thought of those delicious pastries. Wait, where had Sam put the one he had been eating earlier?

"No, with this." Sam drove a hand slowly down his chest. Blaine followed it for a few hypnotised moments before he pulled himself together and looked at Sam's face.

"What?"

"I'm your reward. You will be allowed to touch my abs for a few minutes."

Blaine goggled at Sam. What? "You're crazy. What makes you think I would want… I would torture myself for _days_ just for a few minutes of…" His eyes went down again.

"Yeah… exactly that look makes me think you will keep to the plan", Sam said.

Blaine laughed awkwardly. What? Sam couldn't just… detect Blaine's weaknesses and bribe him with it. That wasn't what best friends did. Personal coaches on the other hand…

"Yeah, okay", Blaine said. "Deal." He reached out his hand and Sam shook it. Blaine started to grin. It would be no problem to keep away from cronuts and soon he would be allowed to touch those abs! Finally! After all those years, oh wow.

* * *

><p>At the same time Elliott and Adam needed a break. They had known they were the perfect match as soon as their eyes had met last week in the supermarket. They hadn't done much since then, well, in fact they hadn't left the bed but now Adam just needed to ask: "Who was at the door?"<p>

"Oh, a friend of mine. You don't know him."

"But maybe I do. What's his name?"

"Kurt Hummel!"

"OOOMG! He left me to get engaged to a high school boy!"

"Well, he left the high school boy who's not in high school anymore and just wanted to get it on with me."

"Oh! Why haven't you invited him in?"

"Ahahaha, so funny, you! I'm not going to share you!" Elliott kissed Adam gently and also softly.

* * *

><p>The days went by. Kurt didn't know why he had said yes to Burt's suggestion to work in the garage but then again it gave him an excuse to live in Lima and go to McKinley and Dalton to remember old times. Ah, good times!<p>

"Hey, remember the good old times?" Kurt asked a boy. Today he sat with a coffee in his hands in front of Dalton Academy and watched students, totally uncreepy of course. Once in a while he talked to someone, like this boy who had dark curly hair and looked like he could sing.

The boy gave him a weird look and went away.

"Tsk, the youth of today, so rude", Kurt said.

"Excuse me?" A police officer said.

"Yes, sir?"

"You can't sit here every day and look at the boys. That's creepy."

"No, no, you don' understand, it's not creepy! See, I used to go here and met my boyfriend but we broke up because he's fat and now I'm trying to remember how things have been!"

The police officer didn't really believe Kurt but what could he do. He was just a police officer. So he went away.

* * *

><p>Staying away from cronuts was <em>hard<em>. Blaine didn't know how anyone did it. They were everywhere. No matter in which direction he turned, cronuts looked at him. Begged him to eat them. Oh God, they looked delicious. His mouth watered, his tongue licked over his lips in anticipation of the sweet taste of those perfect pastries but… there was none. He put salad and fruits into his mouth. Ugh.

Yes, yes. If he did it he could taste from Sam's abs on the weekend. But was it really _worth_ it? Abs versus cronuts? Five minutes of sexual pleasant stuff against ten delicious times per day in that Blaine felt wonderful and loved and enjoyed his life and…

"No!"

The cronut that had magically found its way into his hand was taken away and Blaine stared blankly at his empty hand. What? He looked up to find Sam's furious face in front of him.

"This is poison, you hear me, poison!" Sam threw the cronut to the ground and trampled violently on it.

"Uhm… how did you come here?" Blaine looked around. Yes, he was still on the NYADA campus. At the bakery boot in fact and many students were here, too, looking curiously at Sam who wore a headband and sport clothes and looked as if he had just interrupted a broga-session in order to stomp on (expensive!) baked goods.

"I am disappointed _and_ offended, Blaine", Sam said. He tore up his shirt with one hand and revealed once again his perfect abs.

"I thought those were the perfect motivation for you to keep away from fattening food. What else do I have to promise you?"

Blaine scratched his head. "You don't need to… Sam… look. I'm a grown-up man…"

"Fuck him", a student generously suggested.

Red heat crept up Blaine's face and he quickly shook his head. "Uhu, you don't need to, uuuuh…"

"Do you want that, Blaine? Sex with me?" Sam asked.

"No! Sam! _Come on!_"

Sam crossed his arms.

"We're best friends", Blaine said.

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"I can keep my urges under control", Blaine said.

"Apparently not." Sam pointed at the cronut under his shoe.

"I will go to class now."

Sam took a deep breath. "Okay. Promise me you won't be tempted again."

"Hahaha, so funny!" Blaine grinned and turned around. Now. While he went away Blaine tried to catch his breath and calm down his pulse. Sex with Sam. Oh sweet merciful Lord. If that would ever happen… wow. No. Shit. Yes, please.

EEEND


	3. Summer Camp

**Third Corpse:** Yes, another try on a Midsummer story. I had many ideas okay? So... this one's a bit different. There will be SARLEY in it (as well as Samchel subtext and Blam) and INFIDELITY! (a lot uhem)

* * *

><p>Midsummer Dreaming<p>

Saturday, May 24th, 4 weeks until Midsummer

It was Sam Evans' twenty-eighth birthday and it was the worst day of the year so far. First Bodo had peed on the laminate flooring _one_ moment before Sam had opened the door to let him out, then his car battery had died and he had had to ask his one and only employee to drive him to town and now that.

The city hall was empty. What even. Sam rang the little bell repeatedly. "Hello? I don't have all day!"

Sun spots fell through the half closed venetian blinds and were dancing on the desk in front of him and a little fan in the corner was sending a cold air wave to him every five seconds. No bad idea considering the heat but while Sam tapped his food against the floor and stared at the envelope in his hands he could have done without it. Finally Mrs Marple, the one hundred year old secretary or the mayor, slurped out of a back room and set down on her desk. She slowly put on glasses that hung around her neck and double sized her eyes, then she looked up at Sam.

"Yes?"

"I need to see the major."

"I see. Do you have an appointment?" She browsed through a book.

"I had one an hour ago but my car broke down in the middle of the street and I had to call someone to pick me up and then we had to wait for the tow truck and… I really need to see him now."

"Oh. Mh." The woman rubbed over her chin. Sam bored his fingernails into his palm and tried to keep his breathing steady. No reason to get angry now. Mrs Marple always was like that. The best way to deal with her was by being nice so he put on a smile and said "Please. It's important."

"I see what I can do, Mr Evans."

She browsed through the book. Sam glanced at the phone, at the edge of suggesting she could simply call him… But Mrs Marple then nodded and tipped against an entry.

"Ah, I see, he's free now. Do you know the room? It's through the hall at the left side on the very end." She gestured to a door at the side. Sam thanked her and went to it. If he would've had the money already last week he just could've sent it in to meet the deadline. He didn't like the major, especially the fact that he was the boss of everyone including the bank. Well, it was a small town and that's how it was in small towns but sometimes Sam thought that it wasn't the smartest solution.

The door was left ajar so Sam knocked against it and waited a few moments before he poked his head in.

"Hello, I'm – " Sam tore his eyes open. The major was leaning against his desk, and another man was all over him, mouth to mouth, hands busy on each other's bodies. Sam quickly stepped back unseen and held his hands to his mouth. Fuck! That… the other man had looked like… no, Sam must have seen it wrong. He cleared his throat and knocked against the door more vigorously, this time waiting until he was called in.

"Ah, Mr Evans! I was expecting you!" The major waved him to come in more and turned to – oh my God, Sam had not seen it wrong. It actually was Mr Hummel. Sam nodded politely at him while he and the major talked about some business stuff and then said their goodbyes.

Sam pushed all the thoughts storming through his head away as powerful as he could and took place on the chair in front of the desk while the major rounded it and sat down in his own chair, rolling closer to the table.

"Now. It is about the last instalment of the campaign, I figure?"

"Yes, Mr Gilbert. I got it all here."

"That's good, that's good. So." The major took out some documents and wrote on it. Sam kneaded his fingers and looked at the window. It showed the back yard but what Sam really saw was the main street that Mr Hummel stepped on probably right now just to run into –

"Well?" Mr Gilbert said into his thoughts. Sam gave him the envelope and watched him count the money. Then the major nodded contently, signed the document and pushed it to Sam so he could do the same. It was done quickly and the major closed the file.

"It's a pleasure to do business with you. Did the campaign already show some effects?"

"Yes, it actually did. We've got a reservation from McKinley High already for next month."

"Nice, very nice. I'm sure you'll get your money back in no time! How's your wife?"

"She's good. Everything's good", Sam said. Mr Gilbert nodded. They shook hands and only a few moments later Sam came out of the building. The hot sun shone into his face so he put up a hand and looked down the street. Yes, he had been right.

Sam puckered his lips and got out his shopping list, he could just as well – but no, how could he ignore such impudence? It wasn't his business, alright, but still his morals forbid him to just go over it and even forget it. With fast steps Sam went down the street to where Mr Hummel was chattering, now sun glasses on his face and a content smile on his lips.

"Already ready, Mr Evans? You're lucky. I always say once you get into the majors office you can be glad if you come out without being bored to death." Mr Hummel laughed. The man leaning against the blue VW laughed too, not having any clue what Sam had seen in the city hall.

"Haha", Sam said. He bowed down to the open car window and patted Bodo's head. Bodo heckled pretty badly and Sam would soon give him some water but right now he had to restrain himself from shaking his head and glaring at Mr Hummel.

"Anyway, I need to be on my way now. See you later, honey." Mr Hummel stepped to Anderson to kiss him, then he waved to Sam and went down the street. Sam's lips hurt from being drawn in so he released them and looked at Anderson.

"It's a small town, isn't it?" Anderson said.

"Yeah. I guess." Sam couldn't tell him. He had no proof and even if he had, who was he to interfere with his friend's relationship? Of course, if it was the other way round Sam would want Anderson to inform him of any witnessed betrayal. But… just…

"Are you ready with shopping, too?" Anderson asked.

"No, not yet. And I think Bodo needs some water. And fresh air." Sam opened the car door and Bodo jumped out, immediately running to the wall of a house and sniffing it.

"Do you want me to drive back to the camp and pick you up later?" Anderson asked. Sam put the picture of Mr Hummel aside and estimated the time he'd need. Honestly, he just had to get some groceries and toilette article.

"No, I'll be done in five. My main problem is the car. It's just my luck it breaks down just when we are about to have some guests", Sam sighed.

"I'm sure it'll be fixed easily." Anderson smiled encouragingly, so Sam nodded. He didn't know what he'd do without that smile. Sometimes it seemed to be the only thing that was able to lighten up his day. He really liked Anderson and sometimes Sam thought he was the only real friend he had so how could he just sit around and let it happen that Anderson's boyfriend got away with having an affair… with the major nonetheless!? Wasn't it his duty as his friend to tell him?

"Bodo, hey, come here!" Anderson called. While he collared the white half-breed Sam closed the car window. No, he couldn't tell him. Not here, not like that. And he had so much other things to do anyway before the high school class would arrive at the camp so… another time. Maybe.

"Who's that?"

Sam narrowed his eyes but from the distance he couldn't recognize anyone. Well, except Marley of course. She was standing on the porch of the main house and talked to a man, and a woman sat on the end of the stairs and got out of her shoes.

While Anderson parked the car Sam kept his eyes on the foreign woman. She was hot, like really hot. Her shorts were practically non-existent and her top showed a lot, too. She looked dirty as if having been hiking and that's probably where she had come from, lost her way and everything. No way someone like her would intentionally come to a summer camp that mostly offered activities for teenagers.

"Maybe the first guests of the summer!" Anderson said happily as he switched off the car.

"We sure could use it", Sam said. "The campaign almost pushed us in the red."

"Oh. So, uhm…"

Sam had wanted to open the door but Anderson's thoughtful voice kept him from doing so. He turned around to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't think about it, okay?"

"Really? I mean, I asked so much of you and I'm taking my time to…"

"No, really, no problem. We can handle it. Marley sold some of her paintings on eBay, we're okay for a while."

Anderson sighed full of relieve and gave Sam a grateful look. Sam never knew how to react to those. He liked it and he was glad Anderson liked him but he also had no clue what to say or do. He probably didn't have to say anything. At least that's what he told himself when he left the car without any response and shook the moment off.

The earth was hard and dry but the smell of freshly cut grass filled the air. The lawn-mower stood abandoned on the area between the main house and the lake. Sam threw it a glance while he walked to the house. Bodo was faster than him, and also much cleverer. When he reached the foreign woman he jumped up on her well-shaped legs. Sam smirked for one second as she began to pat him, then he put on his earnest expression.

"Hello! Welcome to Camp Sunshine. As I see my wife has the situation under control", he said as he came into earshot. Anderson past him with the bags of groceries and only nodded to the new people as he went up the stairs and into the house.

"Ah, Sam. I was thinking about giving them the bear cot", Marley said. "Can you show them?"

"So you're staying for a while?" Sam looked at the two big back packs standing on the porch while he propped himself on the rail. Marley went inside the house and the man she had talked to came downstairs.

"Yeah. We kind of lost our way in the mountains and –"

"Kind of? We ran around not knowing where we are for four days, Finn, four days! I don't even know why I agreed to go hiking in the first place! It was your worst idea ever and that's saying something. Take my bag, will you?" The last sentence was directed at Sam while the woman strutted away.

The man sighed and looked at Sam. "I'm sorry. Normally she's… well, yeah, like that but today she's in an especially bad mood."

"Well, now!" Marley came down the stairs and pressed a key into Sam's hand. "This are the Hudson's, they'll be staying for… A week you said?"

Mr Hudson shrugged. "I think. I mean we still got two weeks left but I think after we recovered from our hiking trip Rachel will want to go home as fast as possible."

"Oh, you know what, no problem. You just tell us one day ahead when you want to leave. Or if you want to prolong your stay. Darling, show them the cot, will you?"

Sam took Mrs Hudson's bag and walked Mr Hudson to the bear cot, his wife nowhere to be seen. It was the only cot designed like an actual holiday house for adults while all other cots where full of bunk beds and nothing else. It was for the teachers of the class but they also had some guest rooms in the house.

The bear cot only was a few feet away from the main house. A few stone steps led up to the three feet height it stood on. Sam opened it, put the bag at the ground next to the fireplace and opened the curtains. It was chilly in the unused room, and the only smell was the one of clean wood.

"Wow, that's great", Mr Hudson said while he looked around. Right after him Marley came in, carrying bed sheets.

"Make yourself at home", she said to Mr Hudson. Then she went into the bedroom. Mr Hudson opened a window and breathed in fresh air.

"It's so peaceful here. And the birds…"

Sam smiled. He liked to hear birds sing, too. "Well, I hope you'll enjoy your stay. I have to warn you, thought, in a bit more than one week time a class will be arriving."

"Who knows if we're still here then", Mr Hudson shrugged.

"So, you're good to go." Marley came out of the bed room. "Now, the meals are at nine, one and seven in the main house. My husband can tell you all about the surroundings and possible activities."

"Okay, just… no hiking", Mr Hudson laughed. Sam laughed with him while Marley left the cot.

"Well, you don't have to hike anywhere. We've got the lake in front of our door so there's swimming. We also have canoes. Sometimes we've got BBQ's or campfires. We also offer stuff like paper chases or archery but I guess that's not something you and your wife would be looking forward to."

"Archery doesn't sound too bad in my ears", Mr Hudson said.

"Oh, I'm glad you are having fun already!" Mrs Hudson stood in the door, hands on her hips. Sam had the slightest feeling that it was better to go now. He told Mrs Hudson to enjoy her stay but she didn't even look at him. Oh God, Sam was glad his wife wasn't such an arrogant bitch. Okay, maybe he had taken Marley for granted lately but she still was the sweet girl she used to be back in high school.

Even with the new guests and the class arriving in ten days there wasn't much to do now. Sam briefly checked the canoes in their lair, and then he and Bodo went to bring the lawn-mower to the tool-shed. When he came out and closed the door Anderson came from the main house.

"Do you have a minute?"

Sam smiled at him. "You mean for…? How long until lunch?"

Anderson shrugged and glanced over his shoulder to the main house. "Marley is still from head to toe buried in work, I guess forty minutes in the least."

"Forty minutes? Wow, your estimating skills are really impressing", Sam laughed. Of course he only teased Anderson. It really was the best thing ever to see him smile.

They silently walked down the grassland along the lake, passing trees and bushes. Some ducks were quacking and flew into the water as they came by. Sam secretly side-eyed his friend while he thought of Mr Hummel. How could he do that to Anderson? From what Sam had overheard with them they seemed happy together. Well, yeah, much like him and Marley they were together since high school and probably had lost that special spark but… still. No reason.

Eventually they came to the weeping willow. Its long branches reached the ground and on the other side the water. They went through the green curtain and became invisible for the rest of the world. Sam sat down with his back on the root and looked through flattering leaves over the lake. On the far away end of the lake were standing some houses in a valley between two mountains. Mountains with lots of pine trees on it also surrounded the whole lake. This place here was the most peaceful and beautiful one and the fact that he and Anderson were the only ones who knew it, the only ones who came here, made it somewhat magical. It was as if they left reality when they sat under this very tree and were in a place where only the two of them existed.

"Now Mr Evans." Anderson sat down next to Sam and held up a small box.

"What's that?"

"It's your birthday present."

"My… wait, really? You didn't have to!"

"Will you just take it?"

Sam shook his head in confusion and took the flat white box. It wasn't gift wrapped and when he opened it he saw it was a brooch. A children's brooch of Captain America. Sam chuckled as he took it out.

"No way. Where did you find that?"

"Last weekend I was on a flea market with my boyfriend and when I saw that I had to think of how you told me you used to like superheroes. I hope it's not your least favourite…"

"No, dude. I like him. Hey, look."

Sam pinned the brooch on his shirt and grinned at Anderson, who smiled in return. Yes, those were the moments that made Sam's life not so boring after all. Maybe even fun. The moments that were worth waiting for. But today it was accompanied by the secret Sam had to keep. He couldn't tell Anderson directly but he could, like, hint stuff and make it clear to him that he deserved someone better.

Sam never knew just how close they actually were and what private question would be overstepping it. But sometimes he felt that under the willow they were closer and he dared to ask more than outside where they were superior and employee. He'd like it if they would call each other by the first names, just here, just for the occasion but he never voiced it, not sure if Anderson felt the same way.

"Thank you, man. It's a nice gesture", Sam said.

"It's nothing, don't mention it."

They fell silent for a while, only the wind whispering through the branches surrounding them. It seemed peaceful but Sam's mind was racing with the question of how to discreetly tell Anderson to go and find a better boyfriend. He just had to somehow start that topic so…

Sam cleared his throat. "So, uh, everything's good with you and Mr Hummel?"

Anderson shrugged. "Yeah. As good as it can be."

"Oh." Sam bit his lip. "In love like on the first day?"

Now Anderson shifted a bit to look at Sam and he carefully returned it. He had overstepped the border, right? But somehow Anderson didn't seem angry. More thoughtful and Sam couldn't break their glance for quite a while.

"Things change", Anderson quietly said. "Or is everything as it has been with you and Mrs Evans?"

"No", Sam said. "We lost our spark. No more romance. Is it too much to ask for some romance in my life, Anderson?"

Sam immediately wondered just how desperate he was. All it took was one question and his heart lay loose on his tongue.

"No, of course not", Anderson said. "But you can rekindle the flame, can't you? By getting her flowers and such."

"How about you, will you do that?"

Why did Sam even ask that? Anderson shouldn't do that, Mr Hummel wasn't what he needed. Sam's heart beat heavy while he waited for an answer, never letting go of the other man's eyes. Yes, this tree was definitively placed in another world. Sam could practically feel the fairies dancing around them. Singing, laughing. Wasn't it almost Midsummer after all? Sure they started to create their magic already.

"I don't know", Anderson quietly said. Suddenly Sam was very aware of the place where their shoulders lightly touched, of the sweet scents that flew through the air like pollen and the tenderness that radiated from the other man. The fairies weaved their net around them and drew Sam closer. Had he ever really looked into Anderson's eyes, seen how big, brown and kind they were? Now they wandered over Sam's face and Sam did the same. His bushy eyebrows, his smooth shaved skin, his full lips.

Sam only had to lean in minimally to follow his instinct and wrap his own mouth around them. In the second he did it the fairies applauded and buzzed so loud Sam couldn't hear anything else. Anderson made a surprised noise but then lifted his hand and pressed it against Sam's jaw, kept Sam where he was. It wasn't even a real kiss because somewhere inside Sam sat a frightened little boy who didn't know what was going on and he couldn't move; but he felt hot and slippery lips on his and held on to them to satisfy the piercing need that shot up and grew with every moment. The need to taste more of this.

"What – I'm sorry!" Anderson's big eyes stared at Sam for a second before he jumped up and stumbled away. Sam blinked with confusion, still feeling those lips on his mouth. It took a few more moments for him to realise it had ended and Anderson was gone. He quickly got up and hurried to the path that they had walked here.

"Anderson, wait! Anderson! Blaine!" Sam only saw the other in the distance, he didn't even turn around at the calling of his name. And then he rounded an ash and was out of Sam's sight.

"Blaine", Sam said again, this time quietly to himself. That was Anderson's first name that he only knew from paper. It tasted almost as good as his lips had. Just – just – what had just happened?

* * *

><p>Okay, his reaction might have been over the top and a little childish but Blaine couldn't help it. He ran. He told Marley he'd be back after lunch break, got into his car and drove to Henryville. To the drugstore, were he purchased water, liquorice drops and a cheap pair of sun glasses. But when he sat in his car again, the sun glasses on his nose saving him from any outside views who would probably know exactly what had happened, he hesitated even drinking the water.<p>

Blaine couldn't be sure how and why but it really had happened. He had kissed Sam. Things had gone officially too far now. Maybe he would get fired but that wasn't even the worst. The fact that he was with Kurt was. How could Blaine do that to his boyfriend!?

Blaine sighed and leaned back in the car seat, carefully caressing his lips. My, it had been great. So much better than Blaine had imagined it, wonderful, magical. He had hated himself for imagining it long enough now so why did he have to go and… This had to stop. Once and for all. Sam was his boss. Blaine should start going back to a sensible place by calling him Mr Evans in his mind to remind himself of that fact. Blaine would officially apologise. To Mrs Evans, too, she had to know. And Kurt. They all had to know. Blaine had to redeem it, had to undo it. And forget it. Everything about Sam. Right now. Mr Evans, everything about Mr Evans.

Determined Blaine opened the bottle and hoped the water would wash away the crazy tingling from his lips. It didn't help so he ate the drops. Many drops, each one brought him farer away from Mr Evans. Mentally, of course, because if he wouldn't get fired he'd stay. He needed the job more than anything else.

If they'd kiss now their mouths would melt together with the taste of liquorice, their tongues would – stop, no, nothing. Blaine ate another drop. Maybe he could take on a second job. The only problem was that being a camp guide brought irregularly times with it, late nights, especially when a class was visiting. Blaine had already brought some of his things to the camp so he could live in one of the guest rooms came next week. And he owned the Evans money, he couldn't just leave. Not yet.

Half an hour later he parked at the camp again and got out. His strategy was not thinking about it, behaving as if nothing had happened. Well, apart from apologising. Maybe he should start with that.

Blaine straightened his shoulders and went up the few steps to the main house. The smell of goulash crept into his nose but it didn't make him hungry, not before he hadn't said what he had to say. He pulled the door open and immediately heard voices. Blaine just wanted to turn around. His legs wouldn't move in any direction, though. Only Mrs Evans laughter pulled him out of his trance. He slowly started to walk towards the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry!" Blaine said as he entered.

"Oh, you're back already, good!" Mrs Evans looked up from laying the table. One of the guests leaned against kitchen counter, a bottle in his hand. He now came to Blaine and stretched out his other hand.

"Hi, we haven't officially met. I'm Finn Hudson, and I'd really like everyone to call me Finn. I'm on my vacation, right?"

"Uh, yeah, okay." Blaine shook his hand. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

"And I'm Sam Evans, we have met."

Suddenly Sam… Mrs Evans stood beside Blaine and made him jump. He shook Finns hand and asked him to call him Sam – Blaine wasn't bitter about that, or anything, it was totally cool that he still had to call him Mr Evans after one year working together – and then glanced at Blaine who quickly used the opportunity.

"I'm sorry!" he said. "I shouldn't have… I…"

"Excuse me." Sam smiled at Finn, who nodded and went back to the kitchen island where Mrs Evans was busy. Blaine felt some fingers, nice warm fingers, grab in his arm and he got dragged out of the kitchen, through the dark hall and then stood in the living room. Sam closed the door, leaned against it and goggled at him.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I said I'm sorry, okay? I don't know how often –"

"Sorry for what?"

"For… what?"

Sam nodded. "Nothing happened, right?"

"Uh… I don't know?" Blaine narrowed his eyes. Of course that was a legit way to deal with everything, too. Maybe even a better one, without letting anyone know. If nothing had happened Blaine hadn't cheated on Kurt and make Mr Evans cheat on his wife. But it would also take away the wonderful moment he had shared with Sam. Oh, yeah, right, Blaine had wanted to forget about him, anyway. So he slowly nodded.

"You are right. Nothing happened. Nothing whatsoever."

"We're going to eat now and then go back to work."

"Okay, Mr Evans."

"Good." Sam exhaled deeply and smiled a bit. Blaine ignored it, though. It was so easy to fall into his eyes and forget everything around them. But Sam never meant it that way, and Blaine didn't want him to mean it like that, after all he had to forget him and pay more attention to Kurt again.

Sam opened the door and went outside. Blaine followed him to the kitchen, yeah, maybe he could eat a bit after all.

"Oh and…" Sam stopped just as he came in and turned around to Blaine, who, again, did nothing else but stare at him.

"It's Sam." Sam winked and went to the fridge, while Blaine's eyes got bigger and bigger. What? No. Oh God, why did Mr Evans have to do that? Now Blaine would lie awake all night, wondering if the kiss had opened his eyes and now he loved Blaine and… and…

"Sit down, pal." Finn took a chair at the dining table and Blaine glided on the bench opposite to him. Enough now. Once and for all, enough. Mr Evans did not love him. Mr Evans was married. Without children but maybe that would soon happen, who knew? Enough now.

"So! You wanted to spend your summer hiking?" Mrs Evans asks as she sat down. Finn nodded and drank from his bottle.

"I don't even know why. Rachel hates stuff like that." He shrugged. Meanwhile Mr Evans brought the pots with food to the table. If Blaine concentrated really hard he could forget all about it and make things like they have been before. Yeah. He could to that. And he had to focus on the most important thing now anyhow. Paying back his debts. First to the mayor, than to the Evans. He could set himself a deadline like… Midsummer. He just had to find a way to make three thousand dollars in four weeks. No problem, right?

Monday, May 26th, 26 days until Midsummer

So this was it. Sam was twenty-eight. Was it weird that he somehow still felt like eighteen, though? And today he was in an especially good mood. Yesterday he had spent his Sunday fishing with Finn who had turned out a great company because he didn't talk when there was nothing to talk about. Sam had had some time to think about the situation with Anderson although he still didn't know what it had been about.

But apart from that he was in a good mood. He wasn't the only one because Marley hummed all while getting ready. Something lay in the air. Yeah, it was the Midsummer magic. It started now. Sam still had to set up some decorations before the class would arrive.

Sam had learnt his lesson so he let Bodo outside before he went to get breakfast. He opened the curtains in the kitchen to let the morning sun in – and frightened to death as he turned around. He laid his hand on his chest and shook his head.

"What – have you been sitting here the whole night?"

Mrs Hudson – Rachel – lifted her head and looked tired at him. She sat on the table, feet on the bench and her arms around her legs. She looked wasted but still freaking hot so Sam used an old trick of his to distract himself from thoughts like that. He simply pretended she was a dude. Although, coming to think of it, maybe that was what had made him… well…

"Why don't you lock the door at night? Strangers could come in", she said.

"Oh, no, this is a safe environment. It's not like the city."

"Oh."

"Well, do you want orange juice?"

She wanted. When Marley came down she also made her some slices of bread. Sam felt like the fifth wheel. Sure the women would talk about private stuff when he wasn't around so he grabbed a bagel and went outside.

The air was cool and humid with dew. Sam liked the mornings when everything was quiet and not heated up by the sun that only slowly made its way to rise over the mountains. He walked over the grassland to the shore of the lake where Bodo was barking at some ducks. At least he was clever enough not to jump into the icy water.

"Live and let live, Bodo", Sam said. He sat down on a tree stump and listened to the gentle plashing of the waves. Now. Blaine Anderson. What was the deal with him? The moment, the… kiss, it seemed to be burnt in Sam's head. He should've been the one to apologise and instead he had told Anderson to just forget it had happened. Well, yeah, good strategy but in the end it accomplished nothing when it came to making Anderson realise what Mr Hummel was doing. Then he would leave him and… and… and then what?

Sam bit into his bagel and thought of the new guests. He had bonded a bit with Finn but Rachel seemed troubled. Or in a bad mood? But oh well. Not his problem. Maybe he could take Anderson to the city hall and somehow made him discover what was going on?

Sam absently played with his brooch and stared at the bright blue water. More and more sun beams were making their way over the mountains now and it got warm. Why couldn't life be as easy as the circle of the sun? It never changed. It rose in the east, wandered over the sky and set in the west every day. And every year it shone longer in spring, wandered through the summer and took back its light in autumn. Simple enough. But humans… Humans were complicated. You never knew what they would do.

Sam heard a car approaching and he took a few moments to prepare himself while Bodo already ran towards it. How to talk to Anderson now? Normally, of course. Like always. Still, his heart beat a bit faster as he got up and greeted his employee.

"Hey. So I thought we could plan the Midsummer decorations today, and around noon we'll drive to Henryville to get my car."

Anderson nodded. "Okay, Mr Evans."

Sam caught his eyes, head empty for a few moments, before he said: "Sam." Seriously, they were good enough friends to talk to each other like that, right?

"Alright. Uhm." Anderson glanced sideways and smiled a bit, while Sam just couldn't take his eyes off his face. Okay, something about that man was… so… wonderful. Maybe it had not been the fairies who had… on Saturday…

"I'm Blaine."

"I know." Sam smiled. "Blaine."

Damn. He wanted to kiss him again. The realisation hit Sam hard enough to steer his eyes away and turn to the house. Time to start working.

They got two boxes full of decorations from the attic and set them down on the kitchen table. In it were among other things wind-turbines in form of sun flowers, wooden fairies to hang around the roof or into the bushes and a red-orange banner that read "Happy Midsummer".

"Oh, I love the holidays", Marley said as she unrolled the banner. "Is it too early to start seasonal cooking? Alice gave me this recipe for a coconut cake and it's supposed to be _so good__!_"

"I'm sure it's not too early", Anderson said. "It's almost June after all."

Sam bit his lip and didn't look up from rummaging in a box. Anderson's presence _was_ weird. But Sam shouldn't think of it too much. He was only twenty-eight so his weird gay attack couldn't be from a midlife crisis. Oh, he knew what it was. His concern about Mr Hummel's affair. He had to tell Anders- Blaine. If he told him about it things would go back to normal for sure.

"If it was too early we wouldn't be decorating, would we", Sam mumbled. Marley threw him a reproachful look and went to the kitchen island.

"I suggest you enjoy the last week before the class arrives", she said. "Because that's when the real work starts."

"What is that supposed to mean? I am _really_ working already."

"I… I'll take those outside, okay?" Blaine gestured to the boxes.

Sam nodded and watched him take the box before he took the second one. He glanced at Marley but she was busy or maybe pretended to be to let the argument go. He shrugged and went outside. His mood improved in the following time he and Anderson worked on the decorations. They didn't talk much and only work related stuff but Sam felt comfortable in the others presence. As if it lifted him up. Except of course when he thought about Mr Hummel.

* * *

><p>About one hour after they had started Rachel came out of the Hudson's cot and walked past them. Contrary to this morning she looked fresh and better spirited, and her clothes were still… really great. She winked at Sam when she noticed him looking and he quickly got back to his bush and placed a fairy in it. Only when the door to the main house closed did he look up again. He also threw a look at the bear cot and when he lowered his eyes he met Blaine's, who now was the one to quickly look away with some serious shade of pink on his cheeks.<p>

Sam felt the need to say something, maybe justify his look or even apologise but the thought that he had no reason to do so made him bite his lip. And why did he want it, anyway? It wasn't like he and Blaine would go hide behind the tool-shed to make out if he did, and, wait, now that had sounded as if he wanted that but he didn't. He wanted Blaine to be happy, nothing else. For a good work atmosphere and stuff.

"I… tried to not talk about it to my boyfriend, you know, about what didn't happen", Blaine said. He looked up and Sam realised he had been staring so he got back to work and hang up more fairies. It _was_ real work!

"You tried?" he said. Why didn't he just pretend like he didn't know what Blaine meant? Now they were talking about it. Not good.

"I mean, I haven't but I need to. I feel so guilty, I… am such a bad boyfriend… and…"

Sam puckered his lips. "I'm sure he'll forgive you." And maybe come out about his affair. Not that Sam and Blaine were having one. But you know.

"Maybe", Blaine mumbled.

"And why are you even feeling guilty? I mean… you didn't do anything, I was the one who…" Sam wetted his lips. It needed to come out and also he kind of felt weirdly proud talking about it. Good. It had happened, no one could take it from him anymore.

Blaine stopped working and gazed at him. "No. I was… I mean why would you?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know. It just… kinda… happened?"

"Oh. Okay."

Sam silently asked a fairy what was going on. She just looked at him with a special fairy smirk in her eyes. She knew it and she wouldn't tell him. Such a bitch.

"But, uhm… Is this the end of…" Blaine said after a few moments. Sam got up and wiped his hands on his jeans. Now many fairies were flying through the bushes all around the main house. Maybe they should go around the camp and decorate others bushes, too. For example the elderberry next to the canoe shed.

"The end of what?" he asked as he went a few steps to Blaine, who rose up, too.

"Of our… trips."

"Why? Don't you want it anymore?" Sam felt silly for talking that quietly or for his heart to beat so fast. Why was this so important to him? Why couldn't he shrug it off? Avert his eyes from Anderson and just walk away…

"I want it, I do want it", Anderson whispered. Sam got a funny feeling in his stomach, guts, actually in his whole body. It was created when he caught that spark in Blaine's eyes and noticed his hurried answer. Was something going on, did Blaine have… feelings for him? Or was Sam completely insane now? It just had been a kiss, one silly meaningless kiss. Right?

"I guess we'll continue it then", he said.

Blaine cleared his throat and nodded before he put on his well-known happy smile. It was friendly and nothing like his look from before but Sam couldn't forget it. They kept on working as they did every day but Sam thought about that special look for the rest of the day, and at night he lay awake and stared at the ceiling, trying to understand its meaning and why he needed to see it again so badly.

Tuesday, May 27th, 25 days until Midsummer

"Mr Anderson. I'm sure I don't need to remind you but… just in case: I'll need the rest of my loan back until the end of June", Mr Gilbert said.

All Blaine had wanted to do was get some pain killers, hair gel and raspberry drops. And then, who did he meet in the drug store? The mayor. Who apparently had nothing better to do than to talk about business everywhere.

"Yes, I do know that. You made it pretty clear already last week. I'm not a forgetful person, Mr Gilbert."

"Just making sure." Mr Gilbert held up his hands in an innocent gesture and went to the check out. Blaine sighed, bit his lips and stared into distance. Then he realised he actually stared at the condom selection of the drug store and quickly went a few steps further. Yes, he had briefly considered getting some but he doubted any attempt to spend a romantic night with Kurt would be successful. Blaine had stopped trying some time last year. Actually around the time he had started working at the camp but that was only an accident, a funny, meaningless coincidence.

Where the hell should he come up with three-thousand dollars? Okay, for the beginning two-thousand dollars would be okay as well seeing he had burrowed one thousand from the Evans to give it as an instalment to the mayor and they did not pressure him into giving it back. He still wanted to pay it back as fast as possible but the mayor was his main problem right now.

Or maybe, Blaine thought as he drove on the camp area and the butterflies in his stomach stirred up as if touched by a fairy's wand, maybe his main problem was Sam Evans. Yesterday he had told Blaine that he saw himself as the initiator of their kiss. But why, how…? He was married, he was straight, things like that didn't just 'kinda happen'!

Mrs Evans and Finn were sitting side by side on the stairs, talking. It was an unusual sight to see Mrs Evans outside the house before noon and Blaine suppressed a confused frown. It was good when the guests made some changes happen. Speaking of guests. Sam had looked at the woman with _that_ look yesterday and it had hurt. Blaine knew it shouldn't, he knew he had no rights whatsoever on Sam. They were nothing and never would be.

Not that he wanted it. Nope.

"Morning, Mrs Evans. Finn." He said as he walked past them.

Sam sat in the kitchen with some papers in front of him. He looked up briefly as Blaine came in.

"Hey. Do you have any good ideas for the programme we can offer the class next week?"

"What do you have?" Blaine sat down on the bench and glided closer. Not too close of course, he didn't want to bother Sam. The kiss had been harassment enough.

"Canoeing, swimming, paper chase, campfire… the usual stuff and I just can't think of anything that would actually be interesting", Sam sighed.

"Well, what if we combine the paper chase with the other things? Like they have to canoe to the other side of the lake to get the next hint?"

Sam pulled a face. "Mh, the lake is pretty big. And don't forget we'd have to get there, too, to hide the hints."

"We can just take the car and drive there", Blaine said.

"Don't you think it's too dangerous to let kids paddle over the lake on their own?"

Blaine shrugged. "Just an idea."

"And I appreciate it. But I really have to keep to certain limits."

"So, they are teenagers, right? They will want to go to town on one or two nights. And for one day we could go hiking with them. Maybe even Finn wants to help out", Blaine said.

"No, no, no. He's our guest, we can't possibly ask him", Sam said, head shaking. "But hiking sounds good." He wrote something on the paper. "And we'll take them to town on Friday night if they want to. You can fit four extra people into your car and I'll even five in mine… maybe that will work."

Blaine got distracted by Bodo who came in and wanted his attention. When he bent down to pet the dog his well-controlled thoughts started to drift.

"So, I haven't seen Rachel around much", he said before he even knew he had wanted to.

"Yeah, she asked Marley to bring her food to the cot. If you ask me she's really traumatized from the hiking trip", Sam laughed. Blaine smiled at him. Didn't sound like Sam loved her. Well, of course not, he loved Mrs Evans!

"Hey, uhm, so how are things going with Mr Hummel?" Sam asked.

"Kurt?" Blaine said. Not because he wasn't sure if 'Hummel' was Kurt's last name but because he was confused. Sam had asked him that a few days ago already. What would change in that short a time?

"Yeah, Kurt. Did you, uh…"

Oh. Blaine bit his lip and went over whatever weird hope had just died inside of him. Of course Sam asked to know if his secret had been told or not.

"No, I couldn't. I feel bad enough as it is. What if he leaves me? We've got some issues regarding cheating since high school, to be honest. I… it's just always my fault." Blaine sighed and fumbled with a paper. He was the worst person there was in the world, he slowly started to accept it.

Out of nothing a warm, strong hand lay on his and made his fumbling stop. And his heartbeat, too. Blaine froze for a moment and then forced himself to look at his superior.

"Please, don't feel bad", Sam said. "I assure you it's not your fault. There are always two people in every relationship."

"Still. I'm the one who…"

Sam closed his eyes and bit his lip. As interesting as this spectacle was Blaine narrowed his eyes and pulled back his hand.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just… Don't take on all the blame."

"Okay." It wasn't like Blaine to give in that fast but how could he say no when those emerald eyes seemed to look right into his soul and know him better than he did himself? It was a magical moment. Just, wait. Blaine tore his eyes away and cleared his throat. No staring into his eyes, no nothing! Get finally over it, Anderson!

Sam observed the change in the other man's face, how he put on a distant expression and looked at the table with regret in his eyes. Sam didn't imagine it, did he? But maybe he interpreted it wrong. Maybe he was putting too much into it because – why would Blaine love him? Why did Sam even want it? And since when? Not to mention… _why?_ He was not gay. He had married Marley out of love, and never before looked at other men. And all of a sudden all he saw in his head was Blaine? It wasn't even about the kiss, well, not only. He felt so good in Blaine's presence, always had. As if he had finally found what he was looking for. And even more so he felt his whole life would be miserable forever if it turned out Blaine didn't love him. But what a silly fantasy! Anderson had a boyfriend and even more so he had just expressed his fear that Mr Hummel could leave him.

No. Silly.

They exchanged more ideas for activities until Marley poked her head in.

"Darling? I'll be showing Finn around a bit. You'll get along for one morning, won't you?"

"What? Uh, yeah", Sam said. "Where are you going to?"

Marley came in and went to the fridge that she opened.

"Ah, there's enough left-over from yesterday, you can eat those for lunch. Remember to bring Rachel some?" She closed the kitchen door and shrugged. "I'll just show him Henryville."

"You take the car then?" Sam asked, completely in reasonable mode. The question as to why his wife went out on an adventure with a guy she didn't even know was something to be addressed later. She confirmed and gave him a brief kiss that felt like the fulfilment of a duty, then she was gone.

"Do you think Finn is hot?" Sam asked Blaine out of a knee jerk reaction.

"Excuse me?" With the reddest cheeks ever Blaine blankly stared at Sam for one second, then he dismissively shook his head.

"I don't know, I mean, I haven't looked at him like that, why do you… What?"

"Oh come on, he arrives and all of a sudden Marley is like… going on adventures and everything. This morning she even _hummed!_"

"Well, uh, Midsummer is coming and she said she's looking forward to it?"

"Huh. Yeah. The magic of Midsummer", Sam mumbled, thinking of rocking branches, the laughter of fairies and hot lips. What better to blame for up-stirring, illogical feelings than the holidays? Still… that excuse couldn't be used for everything now, could it?

"I'm sure Mrs Evans would never even think about anybody but you", Blaine said.

Uhu, just like Mr Hummel didn't think of anybody else. Sam bit his lip and shook his head. He shouldn't talk, he thought of other people often enough. Thinking was okay but… well, how would he feel if Marley was to leave him? He had never thought that this would be an option. High school sweethearts that married would stay together forever, right? No matter what happens or if… they found someone else entirely?

* * *

><p>The morning went by very slowly and Sam almost ruined the tomatoes that he only had wanted to cut back a bit. Anderson was off to control the archery equipment so Sam had too much time to think about stuff. When lunch time came he had to admit to himself that his bad mood had only partly been about Marley and whatever she was doing with Finn. He kind of was angry with himself. He had put so much work into the farm and now that it finally seemed to pay off he started to feel stuck and have day dreams about another man. Because yes, somehow everything had to do with Blaine now, and that was just stupid and useless, contra-productive even.<p>

When he came into the kitchen the smell of coffee and paprika greeted him. Blaine was already here and warmed up the left-overs. Sam couldn't help but smile at him as he went to the counter and got a cup of coffee. Bodo had followed him inside and now got all cosy in his dog basket that stood next to the door.

"Now, I don't know Rachel but I start to worry about her", Blaine said. "It can't be nice to stay alone all day long."

"Yeah, well, her husband is off with my wife. Maybe I should stay a while with her to comfort her." Sam didn't know why he had said that. Blaine was all but a dude you talked about girls with. But then again Sam knew exactly why he had said that. To show the both of them – maybe himself more than Blaine – that he still liked girls and that there was nothing whatsoever between him and Blaine.

Sam smirked and waited for Blaine to at least teasingly shake his head. But all he did was look into the pan and pucker his mouth. His black hair was gelled though that still couldn't hold back some curls that wanted to escape. His shoulder blades stood out under a red shirt that was tugged into black trousers. He always wore long trousers even in summer. Sam wondered how he could bear with that. Those trousers were pretty tight, too, and Sam didn't know where he took the courage from but he let his eyes wander over the firm butt and down Blaine's legs. Then he focused on his face again and on his eyes that blinked a few times too often to be caused by the steam of the Irish stew.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, I'm good."

"Really? Because it looks like you're crying."

"I'm not – I'm not crying! Why would I be crying? I'm cooking!"

"So, that excludes each other now, or what?"

Blaine's jaw tensed and he inhaled deeply before he turned to Sam and pointed his spatula at him.

"It's the onions!"

Sam frowned. "Okay."

"I'm just a little tensed, you know? I met the mayor this morning in the drug store."

"The – oh. What? Do you…?"

Blaine turned around again and made Sam look at his back, made him wonder what it would be like to stroke over it.

"I just… I'm not good with paying back loans. I tried to prolong the dead line because I couldn't come up with all instalments but he said he couldn't do it because then everybody would always ask for extensions."

"The – oh, you're talking about money." Silly Sam, had he really thought the mayor would confess everything to Blaine? "Well, how much do you need?"

"Too much", Blaine sighed.

"Maybe I can help you out again, it's really no big deal."

Blaine shook his head. "I doubt you can afford it."

"Well, if there is anything I can do to help…"

Blaine declined again and put some Irish stew on a plate. "That's for Rachel. Bring it to her, will you?"

Bodo stayed in, so Sam had to walk the short distance to the bear cot all by himself. He quickly took the few stairs, knocked onto the wooden door and was called in.

"I got you lunch, though if you want to eat with us that wouldn't be a problem, too", Sam said as he went in and put the plate on table next to the fireplace.

"Are there any spas around here?" Rachel sat there in her bath robe, a towel on her head and was busy filing her nails.

"Uh, I don't think so, no."

"I'm a singer, Sam. I work on Broadway. I can't afford to spend a week in the mountains without any singing practise. You understand that, don't you?"

"Uhm, yes?"

"Good." She gestured to the plate. "Thank you. Don't you want to know what role I have on Broadway? I'm Fanny Brice. From Funny Girl."

"Cool. So, if you need anything else, you know where to find me." Sam waved into the general direction of the main house and retreated. Was he being rude? She had sounded as if she had wanted to talk more, a whole lot more. But he was the host, not the town therapist.

When he came back into the kitchen he took a deep breath. It wasn't the worst thing ever that he had to eat alone with Anderson now. Maybe they could even take the food and go outside… to the willow or… anywhere else. Seek the company of fairies and forget everything around them and…

Sam cleared his throat, sat down in a chair and got some stew. While eating he threw a side glance to Blaine, who didn't look very happy. He stared at his food and ate very slowly. Sam was about to ask if he was okay again but he bit his lip. Some things just weren't his business. But what he could do was distract his friend.

"Well, we did pretty good work this morning so we could… if you want to… take a break and, uhm, maybe eat desert outside or something like that?" Sam frowned at himself and at how silly that had sounded. Why would he ask such an embarrassing thing and why would Blaine ever say yes? When their eyes met heat rushed through Sam and he was about to take it back but then Blaine nodded.

"I'd love that."

"You do? Oh. Great."

Blaine smiled and held his eyes. You know what, screw it. What was bad in liking a friend, in being grateful for their presence or feeling good if they smiled at you? Nothing. It was silly to suppress it, that's how it was.

Sam still didn't know what his feelings meant or what it was in the first place but that afternoon when he walked next to Blaine along the lake, the sun shining warm and the air fresh and clean in his lungs, he felt great. He knew everything would be good. They'd have a class next week, and it would only be the first of many to come. And everything else, too, somehow it would be good.

"Isn't it a bad idea to leave the camp when Mrs Evans isn't there?" Anderson asked.

"We'll only be away for a few minutes, it will be okay", Sam said. "Rachel didn't look as if she would come out of her cot anytime soon anyway."

"No?"

"No, she was wearing her bath robe and everything." Sam let his eyes briefly wander over Blaine's face, hoping to catch any kind of reaction. Maybe a negative one. Maybe one that said 'Do not look at her because _I_ want you'. Maybe.

But he didn't change his expression and then they reached the willow. Blaine vanished through the veil of branches first and before Sam entered the place he took a deep breath and tried to will the tingling in his body down. It didn't work. They'd be alone in that place again, and he would lie if he said he didn't want it to happen again. Or anything, really. Exchanging some looks would be perfect, too. Something, anything that made him feel close to Blaine. Connected on deeper level as during the normal day activities.

"It's such a great tree", Blaine said when Sam came under it. The black haired man stood in front of the root and let his hands run over it. Sam smiled and nodded, his heart racing now, his hands sweating. He couldn't sit around and do nothing. He went to the shore where the long green branches were touching the surface of the water and let his eyes wander to the horizon. Damn, it had been a bad idea to come here. Why had he asked for it? It didn't help his feelings. He should either go now, turn around and never come back or… or just… ask Anderson what he felt. Except that he would say he felt nothing... right? Sam bit his lip and closed his eyes.

When he had gotten his shit together and turned around again he saw that Blaine still stood there, leaning against the root with arms crossed and his eyes thoughtfully on Sam, who couldn't look away for the world.

"Am I crazy?" Blaine whispered.

"I am crazy", Sam said. He went closer and let his shoulder touch the rough wood. So close to Blaine but not close enough, not touching him. Even if Sam had wanted to control it he couldn't. Everything flooded out of him as if he was leaking, and it surrounded them like the branches of the tree did. Blaine's eyes spoke of the same, he didn't make it up, he really didn't.

"Crazy for you", Sam said. "Don't ask me why because I don't know it. What is happening, Blaine?"

"For… me?"

Sam lifted his hand and carefully laid it on Blaine's lower arm. The hair of his skin was so soft. Sam stroke over it as gently as could be while he observed Blaine's surprised expression.

"Why, I mean, you are…" Blaine cleared his throat. "Aren't you straight?"

"I don't know anything anymore. All I know is that I need you."

"What are you saying? I… we can't…"

Blaine looked away. Sam lifted his hand to his chin and lightly pushed it so he would look at him.

"Tell me you don't feel the same and I will never talk about it again. I will never even look at you again if you don't want it." Sam gulped. Had he misinterpreted Blaine's looks or not? He felt like he was standing on the narrow border between heaven and hell. One word from Blaine could push him to either side.

"It doesn't matter what I feel, I mean… you are married. I have a boyfriend. So…" Blaine shrugged but Sam wouldn't let him go that easily. He needed a clear answer.

"So you don't feel anything for me?"

Blaine opened his mouth and closed it. His eyes were fighting an internal fight for many long moments before he eventually closed them and tears ran down his cheeks.

"No. I don't." He opened his eyes again, this time with a reproachful glance. "And this is highly inappropriate, all of this. We should stop coming here."

He turned around to go. Sam leaned against the root more, his insides burning as if he had gotten punched. Stupid, how stupid he was! Shit. He wiped teardrops from his eyes and waited until Anderson's footsteps were long gone before he left the place, too. It wasn't a magical place, he had gotten that wrong. It was cursed, that's what it was. No more fairy dust floating around.

* * *

><p>Fifty roses would do, right? They hadn't been exactly cheap but Blaine needed that now. He needed to know he and Kurt still worked in every aspect there was to a relationship. Starting now with romance but Blaine's plan also included ground-breaking deep communication, future plans and supporting each other in a crisis. He'd tell Kurt about the debts. Last year Blaine had made him believe the money they needed to fix the house after a pipe had burst had come from his saving accounts. Because Blaine had not could let Kurt pay it all by himself, and he also hadn't been able to tell him that in fact he had loaned the money from the government.<p>

Blaine put rose vases into the kitchen, the living room, the bed room. He knew everything was going down only because gay bed dead had set in. That was everyday life. You saw it happen everywhere on TV. He couldn't run away just because something new and more exciting was on the horizon.

Blaine gulped as he placed the last few roses in the bath room. Don't think of Sam Evans now. Just… had today really happened? If Blaine hadn't been more than convinced he'd heard it wrong he would have screamed yes and thrown himself onto that the sexy blond camp owner. He would have started an affair. That… that so could not happen! It's either Kurt _or_ Sam. And since Sam was married and probably just confused or whatever (no one could convince Blaine Sam _loved_ him) and Kurt had been there first, anyway, yeah… it would be Kurt.

Blaine sat down on the couch and waited for his boyfriend to come home.

And he did. Four hours later at quarter to ten.

"Oh – what has happened?" Kurt exclaimed as he saw the roses. Blaine didn't change his position on the couch, arms crossed and legs folded.

"What, you're not even calling anymore if you have to work late?"

"I'm sorry, I – the mayor called in an emergency meeting and I kind of forgot."

Blaine pressed his teeth together. Personal assistant or not, sometimes you had to put work at second place… or not?

"Are those for me?" Kurt came in more and observed the roses.

"No, I'm having a secret affair and he sent me those." Blaine bit his lip, oh gosh, what was he saying? He should stop thinking about Sam Evans right _now_.

"Oh my God." Kurt stared in shock at him. Wait, did he actually take Blaine's word serious?

"I am so sorry", Kurt said.

"I was kidding. I'm not having an affair, come on", Blaine quickly said. "Wait, why are _you_ sorry?"

"For… for coming home that late. And not calling. For everything. Uh, I'll go upstairs now but I'm waiting up for you, okay?"

Blaine shook his head in confusion as Kurt was long gone. All it took was Blaine hinting he could like someone else and all of a sudden Kurt 'was waiting up' for him? Wow. That was easy. He should've told the truth so long ago already.

Wednesday, May 28th, 24 days until Midsummer

Sam tipped his fingers against the table. This was not _right_. Marley had changed. She was way too happy and gleeful for a person who was living her normal life and all Sam did was sit here and stare at her while trying to decide whether he was hurt or only offended. He didn't think she was having an affair with Finn but she was sure as hell feeling something. He knew it, he knew the look on her face from what his own mirror had told him lately. Only that he wasn't as obvious as Marley. And not as happy because Blaine… but well, this was about Marley now.

"I'm not stupid, you know", he eventually said.

Marley looked up from her baking stuff. "What?"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Why not? Do you want me to be unhappy?"

"No?"

Marley shrugged and worked on. Sam glared at her. Wasn't he good enough for her anymore? Was it because they didn't have children? Like, did she think he wasn't man enough or… what? Oh, Finn probably was. Finn probably could get her pregnant in five minutes. Great for Finn.

"Morning!" Anderson came in, returning Marley's happy smile. Oh, good for them that they all were so happy… and had other lovers but Sam. He wasn't good enough for Blaine, too. Though of course Sam didn't really know what he had actually wanted yesterday. Like… have an affair? He would be just like Mr Hummel then, not the best choice Blaine could make. He couldn't do this to Marley, no matter whether she loved Finn now or not.

That's why he only talked to Blaine when necessary and gave him the task to polish the bikes. Blaine looked a little weird but didn't protest. While Sam did more garden stuff he realised he should apologize for yesterday. Blaine had been right, it had been _so_ inappropriate. It shouldn't stand between them in the coming summer. Things would be bad enough. Sam had gotten the feeling this tightness that clenched around his chest since their conversation yesterday wouldn't leave him so easily. He knew it was because he wanted to be close to Blaine but never would be. He tried his best to ignore it and go on about his day what whenever his thoughts started to wander they were drawn to that topic like moths to the light.

"All bikes are clean now. Do you want me now to wash the canoes or something?"

Sam looked up from his weeding activity to Blaine, then he sighed and pushed his mini rake into the earth before he got up and wiped clean his hands on his trousers.

"No, look, I'm sorry for yesterday. I don't know what drove me, I…" Sam shook his head and didn't dare to look at Anderson. Instead he looked at the dry grass in front of his feet. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"As long as you don't punish me for not returning your feelings."

Sam drew in his lower lip and simply nodded. He didn't know what he should say, and if he knew it he wouldn't find any way to articulate it. He had been so sure Blaine liked him.

"I mean we work together, you even pay me", Blaine went on. "It could only end in a catastrophe."

"Yeah." Sam cleared his throat. "I wasn't thinking straight. It's stupid just... forget it." Finally he dared to look at Blaine, and what he saw was the exact opposite to what Blaine was voicing. It was that kind of look again, the one that drew Sam closer and made him feel so great inside he never wanted to look anywhere else in his entire life. He inevitably smiled while his heart beat sped up.

"Stop it", Blaine whispered. "We can't."

Sam glanced over his shoulder to the back of the house and then stepped closer to Blaine, connecting with him again.

"How come you say one thing but when I look at you I see something entirely else?"

"Because I'm sensible!"

Sam grinned. "And… what exactly are you so sensible about?"

"You!"

"Really."

Blaine didn't move for one moment, then he shot forward, put both of his hands around Sam's face and pressed his lips against his mouth. Sam cannot say he saw it coming but he also wasn't surprised; he simply steadied himself by laying his hand on Blaine's waist and returned the kisses that met his mouth. Shit, the sun was nothing against the hot waves rushing through his body. At the same time he couldn't keep himself from grinning. He had known it, he had so known it! Oh, what a sweet relief. This moment was so right, this was where he belonged.

Blaine leaned back and searched his eyes. "I'm sorry, I –"

"Stop saying you are sorry." Sam lifted one of his hands to touch Blaine's face while the other let go of Sam.

"But –"

"Meet me later under the willow? Please." Sam pleaded at Blaine until he briefly nodded and stepped back completely.

"I'll go back to work now. Uhm, the canoes?"

Sam could only nod. It took a few more seconds until he was able to tear his eyes away. It didn't help though. Even when Blaine was out of sight again Sam still saw him in his mind, and felt him on his mouth. No reasonable thought found entry to his brain and he wished it was after lunch already. Or, should they wait until after work? Would Marley suspect anything?

Marley? Marley. Sam stopped in his tracks of digging the ground. Had he really become that kind of person? It would hurt her. There was simply no justification for Sam to do this. Start an affair. He shouldn't. But he knew he would go to the willow and hope Blaine would be there because not to go was even more wrong, and painful, and he would let down Blaine, and maybe Blaine would think Sam had lied about his feelings and… He _needed_ to go!

EEEND (but the summer camp idea _was_ good wasn't it?)


	4. IMAY Samchel

**Fourth Corpse**

**IMAGINE ME AND YOU SAMCHEL GONE TOO FAR (BUT SO CUTE!)**

"Oh, just great, _where have_ _you_ _been_?"

"I'm glad to see you, too", Sam said as he entered the apartment. He passed Rachel and went straight to the kitchen, looking into the fridge. Suzanne didn't buy stuff anymore (since they lived in New York she was on a salad diet) and Sam hadn't bothered to do so himself. Rachel always had food. Not that this was the reason he came here but… yeah, it was one of them.

"It's just… I haven't seen you in weeks", she said, following him. She was wearing a man shirt and generally looked like she just had gotten out of bed, hair messed up and everything.

It was three pm though.

"Are you alone or…?" Sam hesitated for a second. As she nodded, he continued making sandwiches.

"I was busy", he said. "I have an acting coach now, it finally feels like I'm getting somewhere."

"I tried to reach you."

"Oh, yeah, I have a new number. Wait…" He took out his phone and pushed it over the table to her. Rachel caught it but kept looking at him.

"We need to talk."

"Oh… why? Do you… should I not…" He shut his mouth, not wanting to stutter. If it was over there was no problem, right? He still had Suzanne. Less caring and more demanding but she was there for him. He couldn't talk to her about Blaine like he could talk with Rachel but maybe he could start calling Ryder again.

"No, that's not it. Sam, I'm…" She bit her lip. Sam sat down opposite to her, wondering what on earth could she be that serious about. With him, that is.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

Sam stared at her. Rachel came over and sat beside him, taking his hand.

"You mean… I'm… Are you sure?", he said.

"Lately I have only been with you. And Santana, but she's not… you know."

"And, uhm." Sam cleared his throat. "I thought you were using birth control?"

"I was but it's not like it is 100% sure."

"It's not?"

Why didn't they teach important things like that in school?

"Fuck." Sam took his hand back and run it through his hair. It had never supposed to be happen like that, too early and unplanned and with the wrong girl. She was nice, and warmer than Suzanne, but girls in the show business could never be a good mother. Never.

"Don't freak out! I've already thought it through. I'm not gonna abort it but I also don't want to keep it. What about Ryder and Unique? She wants to have kids, you know, and wouldn't it be nice to make that possible for them? And we can see our… well." She abruptly stopped talking and glided back on her chair.

"Our child", Sam said, staring out of the window. Was this really happening? He was twenty-six, way too young to be a father. Or rather way too immature, still.

"I would only want the best for her, wouldn't you? I mean, if it's a girl. I've always imagined to have a girl. Who knows." She stroke her belly and Sam shifted his staring to it. He noticed by the by that she was wearing one of his shirts and then stood up, putting his hand on her stomach. It was still flat.

"How long…?"

"About three weeks", she said. "It's still very early. Things can happen in the first trimester."

Sam let his hand wander up over her breasts. Everything was how he remembered her. Even the somewhat silly look in her eyes. He embraced her, laying his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

When had everything started to fall apart? If he only could let go of Blaine, maybe things would be better. He could be a real father and she a real mother.

Of course there was still Suzanne.

And Santana.

And… Sam opened his eyes and combed away her brown hair. His shirt. Wait a minute.

He pulled back and looked at her.

"But you don't love me, right? You only love Santana?"

Rachel looked down.

Oh. My. God.

"Tell me you only love her!" Sam got up and panicked more than he should have, maybe the way he should have panicked about the baby.

"No. Yes! I don't know! How can I not like you, you're so gentle and warm and _good hearted_! You were there for me when nobody else was. After Finn I've thought I can't love again. I tried with Brody and Kevin and then there was Santana but now you are here, too, and now…" She put her hand on her belly again.

Sam ran his hand through his head over and over.

"But we are not supposed to be like that! I have… Suzanne."

"Oh, come on! That bitch doesn't do you any good. She's making it worse, Sam, can't you see? She's not good for you."

"How can you say that! You don't know her. Look, I don't want to leave you like that but I can't stay right now. I need fresh air. I – will you be okay?"

He already had started to move towards the door. Rachel had never been about commitment, never, the only one he didn't have to think about. Now she was the one he had to care about the most, all of a sudden. Carrying his baby.

No.

"Yes. Wait!" She got up and took something out of a drawer. As she gave it to him, she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Just in case."

It was the key to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Sam had been in the park for three hours now and it started to rain.<p>

Things were simple, once he really thought about it. Suzanne couldn't say anything, she had allowed him to have affairs. Rachel would give the baby to Ryder and Unique. Sam could see his child – no matter what gender – as an uncle.

Problem solved.

But what about Rachel? She cared about him now. It was the same with all woman, they might tell you it's just sex but in the end they fall for you. Silly folks.

If it only was the same with men.

Maybe Sam should end it with all of them. Suzanne, Rachel, Blaine… although there wasn't anything with Blaine, technically. But emotionally and that was stressful enough.

Move to another city.

Make all the same mistakes again.

* * *

><p>"You are what? <em>Living<em> with Rachel? Or should I say living with _Rachel_? Rachel Berry? Our Rachel?"

"Yes, Rachel", Sam said. He couldn't believe it himself but where else should he have gone. He was living with her for four weeks now and it finally started to sink in, he began to relax. He could sleep. And eat. Nobody bitched when he was sitting on the sofa or anywhere without any sign of a productive activity. He felt like he was finally allowed to live as horrifying that made Suzanne sound.

"Are you two… then…?"

Blaine hesitated and Sam stared out of the window in the living room he was sitting in. Rachel's living room. And the phone in his hand was her landline.

"Yeah", he said. "A couple."

"Oh. I'm… I didn't see this coming. What about Suzanne? You never even talked to Rachel when you two were at the same event."

Sam shifted a bit and finally told Blaine the thing about Suzanne. How they had never been in love. Well, he wasn't sure about Rachel but it was better with her.

"I still think this is strange", Blaine said. "I don't know. But I'm happy for you, don't get me wrong!"

Sam bit his lip. There was still so much unclear about what he wanted. How the future would be. But things seemed a bit more healthy now, so maybe one day it could be with Blaine, too.

Whatever that would mean for them.

"I think it's because of Finn", Blaine kept on talking. "They were the dream pair, you know."

"You mean like you and Kurt?", Sam asked, realising he had ended up between all of the so called 'dream pairs' from High School. Blaine and Kurt. Brittany and Santana. Rachel and Finn.

"Yeah, good argument", Blaine said. "Speaking of the devil, there he comes. He's gonna want to talk to you if he get's the – Kurt, what the –"

There was a short scream and then Kurt yelled into Sam's ear.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"So you know?"

"Rachel, Sam, _Rachel_? Seriously? Oh, I'm gonna talk to her, too, you can bet your sweet ass on that. WHAT THE -"

"I'm so sorry." Blaine again. "I have to go."

"Are you coming over tonight?", Sam quickly asked.

Blaine hesitated a few seconds. "To you and Rachel's."

"She doesn't mind."

"Why would she _mind_? I'm her friend, too."

"Yeah, I mean, the noise and…" Right, couldn't use the pregnant excuse, Blaine didn't know about that. Nobody did. And nobody would until there was no way of hiding it anymore. People talked enough already.

"I'm not really a loud person", Blaine said, sounding a bit offended. "And – oh, you meant with Kurt? Yeah, he's gonna go in every case, I guess. Alright, I'm there, too. You will need my moral support."

"Yey", Sam said, pulling a face.

That's not how he had wanted to spend the night.

* * *

><p>Kurt hadn't stopped talking since he had arrived. An hour ago. At least Rachel had taken him to the bedroom now, so Blaine and Sam didn't have to listen to his shrill excited-voice anymore.<p>

"Why is he… like that?", Sam wanted to know. "I'm his friend. Rachel is his friend. He should be happy for us."

Blaine chuckled and pulled his feet onto the sofa.

"He _loves_ being overly dramatic. Come on, you know him. And it pretty much came out of the blue."

"No, it didn't. Rachel and I had an affair for about a year now. Since I moved to New York, actually."

"About that he clearly didn't know." Blaine cleared his throat. "And I didn't, too."

"It wasn't… Blaine, I'm confused, okay? Please don't ask any more questions tonight. I haven't figured out everything just yet."

"Okay. It's okay." Blaine shook his head and took a sip from his water. Sam eyed him from the side. His stomach was still flattering nervous when he just looked at Blaine. And he felt like wanting to forever stay wherever he was. He wanted to tell him that he loved him. Or at least that he had in High School because Blaine still thought it all had been a great experiment for Sam.

What wasn't hard since Sam seemed to be back with only girls now.

"You know what? No! I'm not arguing with you anymore!" Rachel stormed out of the bedroom, hands in the air. The door to the living room was open so Sam and Blaine saw her pointing to the entry door.

"If you are not comfortable with me and Sam, you can go. Otherwise: Shut the fuck up!"

"Oh, I shut up? You shut up!"

"Kurt, we're not twenty anymore."

"That's right, because twenty-seven is so much older!"

"It actually is."

"Blaine, Blaine, come on!", Kurt poked his head into the living room. "We're going."

"Uhm, you can't tell me what to do", Blaine said. "I want to be with my friends."

"Right, alright! Gather together in your crazy, insane little… nest." Kurt waved around, grabbed his jacket and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh GOD! Can you believe this guy!" Rachel came in and sat down in an armchair. She drove her hand over her forehead. "If only I could drink now."

Blaine shifted a bit, putting his feet back on the ground. He looked at Sam who tried to be inconspicuous and then Blaine said:

"Are you pregnant?"

"You _told_ him?" Rachel threw Sam a reproachful look.

"I didn't say anything." Sam held up his hands.

"Oh my – wow." Blaine started at her.

"I'm lying down if you don't mind, Blaine." Rachel got up. She bent over to kiss Sam and left the room, and Sam carefully glanced at Blaine. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

* * *

><p>"So you had to go through the separation from your child and then your girlfriend in less than a year?"<p>

Sam nodded.

"No wonder you are depressed. Have you talked to anybody about that?"

Sam shook his head. "Well, you now."

His therapists looked pitiful at him.

"I mean, normally I would have talked to Rachel about things. But she's gone. Or Ryder, but he's the father of my child now. I don't really… have any close friends left", Sam said.

She wrote something on her block while Sam stared at his fingers. It wasn't that he and Rachel had had a fight. They just hadn't anything left to talk about after Piper had been gone. It had even been hurtful to see each other without her. She had been the reason for their relationship, more or less. Yes, they had grown close over the years and Sam had loved her but… the pain had been too much in the end.

He had asked himself if they had been too selfish. If they shouldn't have done it. But Piper was with Ryder and Unique living in the suburbs now, a happy little family. Sam and Rachel both had other plans for their lives so it had seemed to be the right decision.

But was it?

"And Blaine", his therapist said. This was only the second session Sam had with her, so she apparently made sure to know the facts.

"You said you last saw him three years ago."

"Well, one year ago at Tina's funeral, but we only talked for two minutes. The real stuff, three years ago, yeah."

"After being separated for more years."

"Yes?"

"So it actually was ten years ago that you were together."

"Yes… wow. Ten years already. I'm old."

Mrs Short looked at him over the top of her glasses. "You're holding on to him since ten years. Does that sound healthy to you?"

"Uhm… But I'm not… And I have never told him…"

She nodded. "You have never opened up emotionally to the first person you were in love with. That would cause anybody a lot pain."

Sam nodded. She didn't want to talk him out of it. Good. But it didn't matter. He wanted to let go completely himself. Blaine was long gone and Sam hadn't thought much of him during the years with Rachel and Piper. Occasionally, yes. Because of the unsaid things probably.

"Do you think me and Rachel would still be together if… I hadn't… thought of Blaine from time to time?"

"Emotional attachment is an important factor for relationships to work."

"So yes."

Sam stared out of the window. He had missed Rachel in the last weeks. Right now he'd prefer to have her back than to have another superstitious talk with Blaine.

So when Mrs Short suggested to call him, Sam frowned.

"What? No. We haven't had contact like forever. What would I say? Can't we focus on getting Rachel back?"

"Didn't you separate by mutual agreement?"

"Well, I have changed my mind."

"Have you told her?"

"Not yet."

Mrs Short nodded. "And wouldn't you think things with her would work out better when you finally let go of Blaine?"

"Well, yeah… I guess."

"And for that you have to talk to him. No, I take that back. You don't have to but it would speed things up and you would feel better to let him know everything. That's what closure is all about."

So in the evening Sam said in his small apartment and stared at his phone. Blaine might have a new number. He might not pick up.

But he did.

"Sam? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Well, I'm getting on. Listen, I'd like to talk to you, face to face if possible… are you still in L.A.?"

"No, actually I'm in New York. You weren't at Kurt and Hugh's wedding, otherwise you'd –"

"Wait, you're in New York since last August? Almost a year?"

"Yes, I –"

"And you didn't call me? Like, at all. Woah." Sam bit his lip and was close to hanging up. That didn't sound like 'still friends' to him. It didn't sound like anything.

"I wanted to but… you know how it is."

"No. I don't. And I could have needed a friend."

"I've heard about you and Rachel. I'm sorry I wasn't there, Sam."

"Yeah, you should be. But you know what, forget it."

Sam pressed the red button and switched off his phone. He needed another drink. Since Rachel was gone he had fallen back into what he like to call 'Suzanne-habits'. But who cared. Blaine certainly didn't.

* * *

><p>She didn't answer the phone. How was she doing? Sam had even thought about contacting Kurt to be able to hear news from Rachel. But that was too close to seeing Blaine, too.<p>

There were only two times in his life he could describe as happy and good. The months of dating Blaine in High School and the years with Rachel. Why, why did people leave him?

Sam threw empty bottles in the trash. Then his eyes fell on half full ones, Vodka, Whiskey… and he put them away too. It wouldn't help anyway. Maybe it was time to start caring for himself without waiting for other people to do that.

He stuffed the bag into the trash in front of his house and closed the cover. It felt good, yeah. Then he went grocery shopping – he knew how do to it, and how to cook but hadn't done it since Rachel and Piper were both gone.

His first self-cooked meal since a long time and after the first two bites the doorbell rang. Sam rolled his eyes and went to the speaker. It better was important!

"Yeah, what?"

"It's me. Blaine."

"Wh- Blaine? Anderson?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Sam didn't know what to say. He opened the door and then remembered why he had ignored Blaine's calls. He hadn't bothered to call before so why now?

"Hi", Blaine said as he came in. "Am I coming at a bad time?"

"Yes. I'm eating. And how did you know where I live?"

Blaine puckered his lips. "Rachel."

"Oh. Right."

Sam shook his head and went to the table, leaving it to Blaine to close the door. Why was he even here? Why had he to mention Rachel? Sam should definitively move to another city.

"Has she said anything?", he asked as Blaine sat down in the chair opposite to him.

"She's not doing so well. You know, Piper…"

"I know." Sam tensed, his feet and hands and head. The decision had been though for them both, but for Rachel maybe a bit more since she had done the same to her daughter as her mother had done to her.

They sat for a few moments in silence. Sam thought about offering Blaine a drink but didn't.

"On the phone you said you wanted to talk?", Blaine asked eventually.

"Not important anymore."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Why are you here, Blaine?" Sam leaned back and frowned openly at the other man.

"I feel bad for letting you down, Sam. You would have needed me and I…"

"You weren't there. Yes. So why now? Why do you even care?"

"Don't be like that, come on! Of course I care about you."

"Then why did you not call me or anything?" Sam put down his fork and accidentally bit his tongue as he pressed his jaw together. He had never been that angry with Blaine, and maybe not even that emotional. He didn't care now, nothing mattered any more.

"Because I was being selfish, okay? I couldn't bear to see you and Rachel together."

"What? This is your reason? I was devastated. This is… you're such a bad friend, Blaine."

"I know." Blaine got up. He laid a hand on the table. "Call me if you want to."

"I don't think so."

Blaine puckered his lips and nodded. He went to the door but stopped and took something out of his pocket.

"Here. Rachel said you can keep it."

Sam got up and took the picture. It was the three of them in the hospital after Pipers birth. Rachel looked so happy, so full of spirit and he was there with an arm around her, around them, smiling brightly. It looked so perfect, so… long gone. Sam wanted to tear it apart but his hands didn't move. Finally he folded it and took it into his pocket.

"Will you be okay?", Blaine asked.

"Close the door behind you", Sam said, turning his back.

* * *

><p>Photos were spread all over the table. They weren't only of Rachel (though those were the most), they were of all friends he ever had had. Sam had printed them out and now tried to drown in memories.<p>

But the doorbell rang just as the day before and Sam started to think people had conspired against him.

"What!?"

"It's me."

"Who?"

"Come on, Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes very exaggerated and pressed the door opener. Then he went to the table and sat down again.

"I brought some lettuce. I hope you like it. Kurt didn't. He almost asked Hugh for a divorce because he had bought it."

Sam didn't even pretend to laugh.

"Didn't I tell you not to come back?"

"Actually, no. You said you wouldn't call me. You didn't say I shouldn't come over."

Blaine sounded a bit too joyful and Sam didn't look up to see his fake smile.

"If I told you today would you listen to it?"

"I don't think so."

Sam sighed silently. But maybe it was good to have someone to talk. He would see.

* * *

><p>Sam hadn't seen her since two months now. Maybe she had been avoiding him, who knew. But now there she was. One of Kurt and Hugh's 'gatherings' (that's what they called their parties) was all it had taken to actually see her again.<p>

"She looks beautiful. If you'd see her and wouldn't know her you wouldn't think what she's been through", Sam said to Blaine who nodded along.

"True, true. Don't you wanna go talk to her?"

"Later. Have I ever told you how we came together?"

"Only ten times. But I'm in for an eleventh. Do you want a drink?"

They went to the kitchen area (the two hosts were still living in the loft) and looked into the fridge. Blaine was allowed to do that, he was practically the third guy in the relationship. At least that's what Sam thought since the black haired had been single for some time now and constantly hang out here. Whenever Sam called him and asked where he was he could bet anything the answer would be 'Kugh's'.

Rachel had finished talking to Santana (Sam vaguely remembered that there had been something once but it hadn't been on the table for years now) and locked eyes with him.

"Oh, here we go", he mumbled as she came to them.

"Sam, hey. How are you?"

"I'm – over there." Blaine fled the scene. Sam frowned after him, head shaking.

"He's –"

"Are you two together now?"

That question swept him off his feet. He shifted and puckered his lips.

"What?"

Rachel went around the table and leaned against it, a glass in one of her hands, the other laying onto the marble.

"You're both free now, aren't you?"

"Still – Rachel, you know I – I loved you."

"You never stopped loving him, too."

Sam shook his head. He hadn't thought about that and he wouldn't start it again. As his therapist had said. Closure. Although he still had to talk to Blaine about the past and everything. And yeah, maybe they were some sparks left between them. But so what.

"Is that why you were so fast to break it off? Because you thought I love him more?", Sam wanted to know. It might have been true the day they had moved in together for the sake of the child. But it certainly hadn't a year later when Blaine had vanished and Rachel and Piper had been there every day.

But she knew that, didn't she?

"It just had felt right, didn't it? If it hadn't been for Piper you would have never –"

"Now, not that again!", Sam interrupted her. "How often do I have to tell you things changed?"

Rachel shook her head and looked to the side. Sam followed her look to Blaine and Santana talking.

"What about _her_?", he said. "If it hadn't been for her _you_ would never talked to me in the first place."

"Some people find love and keep it. Some people just lose it", Rachel said, pushing herself away from the table. "I have never been one to love over years and years. Maybe that's just my fate."

"So you don't love me anymore? You just love nobody?"

"Sam", she said, coming a step closer. "Of course I still love you. And I wished everything had been different. But I'm moving on now. I'm gonna go to Hollywood."

"What? You can't!"

"I will work in a musical production and –"

"Let me come with you. I'm an actor, too. A bit rusty, but still."

Rachel looked a bit too pitiful at him. "You wouldn't want that. _I_ don't want that. I want to start over."

"But why? Yes, it will hurt to think of Piper but what about us? We do exist without her… or don't we?"

Rachel just shook her head, came another step closer and stroked over his arm. Sam wanted to take her into his arms but didn't do it. He got one last kiss on the cheek. Then she went to their friends and although the evening went on for another few hours, Sam felt like this had been their goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Pizza?"<p>

"Don't tell me you forgot about the ice cream."

"I didn't but we can't eat ice cream for dinner, can we?"

Sam went through the bags and found the colourful Ben&Jerry's can. Pulling it out he mumbled "Says who?"

"Pizza and ice cream, my, what has become of your eating schedule?", Blaine laughed.

"What, I'm still hot", Sam said. It wasn't that he ate every day like that or that he had let go of exercising completely. After all he still wanted to get his food into acting.

"That I can't deny", Blaine said.

"Uh!" Sam pointed with the can at his friend. "See. As long as Blaine's pants get wet regularly I know I'm okay."

"Ohoh, who's the vainest of them all?" Blaine smashed a kitchen towel at Sam but he ducked and ran away. No, that wasn't childish. It also wasn't flirting. Or was it?

He still hadn't talked to Blaine about the past and the longer he postponed it the less he wanted it. The now felt nice, good. Rachel was gone half a year and Sam had moved on. Well, theoretically, at least he didn't think it would be better with her anymore. He was quite comfortable with Blaine. Almost like in High School again, well, the time before they had dated.

Except that this time he knew there was a border that they could easily overstep. Sometimes he thought about overstepping, alright. But he never did it. It would only start everything again. _If_ they wanted to go that way ever again this time they should talk first.

But every time Sam's thought went into that direction he also thought of all the years of agony he had gone through because of Blaine. So better not.

* * *

><p>"Have you auditioned for that Shakespeare play?"<p>

"Yes, but they didn't want me."

"Oh, no! I'm sorry."

Sam shrugged and opened a cupboard to take a glass out of it.

"That's not why I called anyway. Ryder and Unique have sent some pictures of Piper. She's doing so well! I miss her."

"They send them to me, too. I also miss her, and I'm so proud of her."

"I miss you, too, you know." Sam sighed and poured water into his glass. Those years with Rachel weren't easy to forget.

"I'm going to visit soon. We'll go to Ryder and Unique's then, alright?", she said. "Now tell me the other reason you called."

Sam shook his head defensively although she couldn't see it. "Why do you think…"

"Blaine", Rachel guessed. "If it's not Blaine I'm disappointed."

Sam frowned. "How… I'm your ex. You aren't supposed to want to see me with someone else. You should cry and – but oh well. Yes. It's Blaine."

She gave a little cry of excitement and that was when Sam knew she was truly doing well. She hadn't made this sound for a long time now, it was a happy sound. She sounded happy. Good.

"Did you –" She made some kissing noises and Sam laughed. Felt like good old Rachel, the one he had babbled to night after night about Blaine the time they both had thought every meeting would be their last.

"No. But the more time we spent together the more I want it", Sam admitted.

"Go on then."

"No again. I can't. Look what's between us. I don't want more pain. We're friends now and that's all I need."

"Oh, shut up! You need to be with Blaine for real. Everything else is lying to yourself. And _if_ it doesn't work out at least you have tried and you can finally move on. It's worth the risk, don't you think? Imagine what could be if everything goes well. And I'm more than sure Blaine would want it, too."

"How?"

"Just… I have my sources like you have yours."

"I don't have sources."

"Doesn't matter. Just talk to him."

They hang up and Sam stared at his phone, puckering his lips. She was right. It was worth the risk especially after Sam had lived without Blaine from one year to another. He knew how that was. He'd like to know how the opposite would be but if it didn't work out, he'd just go back to solitude.

* * *

><p>Kissing Blaine was something he hadn't done on a long, long time. Would it still feel the same?<p>

"Sam, are you even listening?"

"Huh?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled one leg up on the sofa to lay his chin on his knee. "Doesn't matter. Just my future."

"Your future, what about it?"

"Boy, you were far gone, weren't you? I have a job offer in Miami."

"Miami?" Sam didn't recognize his own voice. So shrill. "No. Don't go."

"It would be only for two month, I wouldn't move", Blaine said. "You'd be okay for two months, right? You are over Rachel and if you need someone to talk, you can go to Kurt and Hugh."

"Of course I'd be okay, yeah. And I don't want to stand in your way. But before you go, I want to talk to you about… something."

"Oh?"

"Not now", Sam quickly said. He wasn't prepared.

"Why not now? I'm here, we have the whole night."

Sam sighed and shrugged. The radio was playing but they didn't really listen. Food leftovers were on the table and everything was just normal and usual. How could he start talking about important stuff, that was just… weird.

Although from his therapy Sam knew that the strange resistance to talk about things went away if he only jumped into it. So…

"Well, okay. Blaine. We… I need to tell you something about High School and… later… I mean about us. You know. We're friends now but we have been lovers, too."

"I remember", Blaine said. He changed his position and faced Sam directly.

"I don't want it to be strange between us, though", Sam said.

Blaine shook his head. "It won't be."

"Okay, then…" Sam took a deep breath. "It's about time you hear the truth. I don't know what you thought the whole time but… I wasn't experimenting or anything. I loved you."

Oh god, oh god. Did he seriously just say that?

He dared to glance at Blaine who simply looked at him.

"I was so fucking deep in love and you… you just were reserved for Kurt. That's why I never said anything. And later, at the weddings, too."

Blaine shook his head unbelievingly. "I offered to be with you both times. I wanted to leave Kurt for you. You said no, Sam!"

"You didn't know what you were talking about! The first time. The second… you didn't say anything the second time."

"Yes, I did! I told you I have been thinking about you, and not only platonic. You didn't even answer to that!" Blaine kneaded his fingers.

"What? I don't remember this", Sam said.

"Well. Maybe it had sounded a bit erotically and you thought I was just sweet talking", Blaine said. "But I wasn't sure what you were thinking about us anyway."

Sam leaned back and sighed. Then he leaned forward again.

"Okay, the one thing I haven't told you about Rachel is… in the beginning I used her to get over you."

Blaine's eyes questioned everything right now so Sam just talked on.

"And she used me. It was unhealthy, kind of, but not as unhealthy as with Suzanne. Oh, right, _she_ knew that I loved you, too. When we moved to New York she told me I could be with you besides her. That's some sick shit, right? But it didn't happen. Instead Rachel happened, and Piper. And you went away."

"Wait – are you saying you loved me all the time back then?"

Sam inhaled deeply and breathed out.

"Yes."

Blaine ran his hand over his forehead and through his hair.

"Damn. Do you remember the day you visited me in Columbus? I went after you but I was too late. I mean, I should have said something but I couldn't speak. I didn't know you still wanted me! I was so surprised", Sam said.

"No." Blaine got up and went a few steps, then came back. "All that time you… And I thought I was stupid for holding on, I…"

Sam closed his eyes shortly. Oh, it felt good to say it. Finally it was out. Finally.

"So you stayed with Rachel because of the child and not the other way round? That you decided to become a family because you two were so in love?"

"Yes."

"Oh. My. God." Blaine stretched out his hands. "That had never occurred to me. I mean you made it sound like you totally loved her from the day you came to New York."

"What? I never said that."

"Yes! You did!" Blaine pointed at him and then drove over his mouth. His next words were a bit calmer. "I thought you did. Why did you think I ran away? To finally forget you."

"I know", Sam said quietly. He had always known that was the reason although he had preferred to not think about it.

"Last year when things were over with Rachel you said…" Sam bit his lip. This was going to be even harder know, they were leaving the past. Things could go wrong now.

"You mentioned it was hard for you to see me with her."

Blaine sat down on the sofa again and buried his face in his hands. "Well, yeah, I never said forgetting about you had worked."

"And now?"

Blaine lifted his head and looked so hurt Sam couldn't stand it. And it struck him like a lightening. Rachel had been right. Blaine would not have anything against being together.

"Me, too", he said.

"Excuse – what?"

"I still love you, too."

Blaine stared at him. A few minutes or maybe hours. Probably only seconds.

"What."

Sam shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. Had he misinterpreted Blaine's looks?

"No, no, no", Blaine said, getting up again. "You have been so hung up on Rachel and – everything."

"Yes, of course! I loved her, too. But that's over for some time, now, isn't it? I never forgot you, and spending time with you now isn't exactly helping to bury my feelings. Quite the opposite. Everything's coming back."

Blaine made an unbelievingly sound. He stared at Sam again.

In the next moment he sat on his knees and pressed his lips against him. Sam was taken by surprise but his hands grasped Blaine's waist even before his brain knew what was happening. And he kissed back. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth and let Blaine come inside. Oh god, oh god.

His hands were already under Blaine's shirt without remembering to have it pulled out of his band. And Blaine grinded against him as if there was no tomorrow. Sam didn't know if this was too fast now or long overdue (the latter) but he just couldn't stop.

There went Blaine's shirt. And Sam's. Luckily he was living alone.

"On the sofa?" Sam whispered as Blaine's opened his zipper.

"Anywhere", Blaine said.

"Alright. Come here." Sam turned him over to lie down. He hadn't been with another man for ages and he didn't know how to bottom anymore. Blaine would have to show him again, but not now.

Only ten minutes later they were lying calm, breathing heavily and not letting each other's eyes go.

"I promise I'm not always that quick", Blaine said.

Sam chuckled. "You came as I wasn't even finished taking off your trousers."

"It's just... you. I have waited so long", Blaine said. He ran his hand through Sam's hair and over his face. Sam kissed his fingers.

"I know."

"Is this a dream?"

"It's reality", Sam said. "I'm 90% sure. I never have such vivid dreams."

"It sure feels like one." Blaine grinned and kissed Sam again, ready for the next round. Sam decided to take it to the bed where it was more comfortable.

* * *

><p>"The first two months we did <em>nothing<em> else", Sam said. "Fucking, I mean. You shouldn't have asked if you didn't want to know."

"Did I say spare me the details?" Rachel waved one hand and didn't take off her eyes of the street. Sam initially had been in charge of programming the navigation system but this isn't really a task that took more than a few minutes. Okay, in Sam's case maybe fifteen since he had never used such a thing before. (Maybe Rachel had had to help a bit, too.)

"We have cooled down a bit now", Sam went on. "Having actual dates, more like adults, you know."

"Because adults don't like to have sex?"

"Because adults _talk_", Sam said. "Not like in High School when Blaine had Kurt, too."

"Oh, don't remind me of that time. I had to deal with Kurt back then and you know what he complained about? You. That's right. Even when they were back together and you in Columbus, Blaine never saw you, et cetera, Kurt never had the feeling of having Blaine only for himself."

Sam clenched his fists. "Yes! At least he has suffered, too."

Rachel smiled. "You're such an idiot. A cute one, of course."

"Don't miss the turn! Left!"

"Sam, when she says it it's still some streets away."

"Then why doesn't she wait? Stupid system." Sam frowned at the navy.

"You should drive more often."

"Why? I live in New York City."

Rachel shrugged. "True."

"Left now!"

"No, the next."

Sam didn't say anything about the route after that. Sure enough they soon arrived at Ryder's and Unique's house. Yes, the suburbs were a place you needed a navy to find it with. So far away and so strange. Calm and green and… there were children running on the street.

While Rachel parked Sam eyed the children.

"I can't believe she's four today", he said. "Time goes by _so fast_!"

"I know, right!? She will probably have forgotten us."

Sam sighed and got out of the car. Don't start that now. Was it a mistake, shouldn't we have…

There was no sense in talking about that so he let it go. Rachel took the wrapped gift out of the car and closed it, taking a deep breath.

"Ready?"

"No, of course not", Sam said. He offered her an arm and she took it.

"Rachel, oh my god! How long has it been!?"

"Yeah, and me, hi!" Sam waved as Rachel and Unique hugged each other and went on to the kitchen. He followed them unnoticed, looking around. Neat house. Toys on the floor, and somewhere he heard children laughing. As he entered the kitchen he saw them, they were outside in the garden. It was a warm may day and the children had paper crowns on their heads.

Sam was grateful that Piper could have such a beautiful home and caring parents. Unique was staying at home, something Sam had been fed up from very fast and Rachel also wasn't the typical housewife. Maybe it had been the right decision after all.

But strangely, the whole atmosphere made him sad, too. Having a family. He still wanted this, sometime later in life.

"Sam, buddy! Come here." Ryder appeared and hugged Sam. He looked settled down (meaning he'd become a beer belly) and very contented.

"What did I hear about you and Blaine? Is it true?"

"If you heard that we're together, yes." Sam grinned and high-fived Ryder. He also said Hi to Marley who was here with her daughter who was about the same age as Piper.

And Piper herself was running around laughing. Sam and Rachel had a hard time not cuddling her all the time.

"She calls Ryder Dad", Sam whispered.

"And Unique Mummy", Rachel said. "That's so strange."

"Ryder as a _Dad_."

"I'm gonna give Unique some feedings tips, I mean the last time –"

Sam grasped Rachel's arm as she started to walk. "Don't. She not a baby anymore… and not ours, too."

"I know that! I'm not holding on too much. How could I, living in California and everything."

Sam looked pitiful at her. He knew the feeling. And then a question came to his mind.

"Have you found someone new? Because you should."

"I'm taking a break from relationships. They are too stressful."

Sam shook his head. "They are also helping to relax."

"Please, not another story about how you and Blaine 'relax'."

"Oh, so you _don't _want to hear about the details!"

They stayed a while and watched Piper play with other children, then hugged her goodbye although she looked at them a bit carefully. Unique told them she was shy with strangers. _Strangers_. That's what they were to her now.

EEND


	5. Alternative Ending & Beginning YSA 2&3

**Fifth Corpse: Midsummer Dreaming Alternative Ending**

**WARNING BLAM CRIES AHEAD**

**Warning II: Seblaine in here**

"I know, Sam." Blaine massaged his nose. This was hard. It was the hardest thing he had ever done even with 'telling Kurt he cheated' on the list.

"I'm afraid I will. I'm not good with long distance. I don't know what would happen but I don't want to find out", Blaine said. If he cheated on Sam, oh God, he would never, _ever_ forgive himself. Sam was the loveliest person in the whole world. He deserved lollipops and candy canes, and nothing else. Blaine wouldn't be able to give it to him but if they broke up now Sam could recover and meet one day someone who could. It broke Blaine's heart that he wouldn't be that person but he needed Sam to be happy.

"You had _one_ long distance relationship that didn't work out", Sam said.

"Yes! And it was perfect before we did the long distance thing, and then I screwed it up!" Blaine didn't want to scream but it had come out louder than intended. Sam stared at him.

"I'm sorry, I…" Blaine drove over his mouth and shook his head. "I will mess it up."

"Oh my God. You think you will meet someone in New York. Someone better than me."

Blaine briefly closed his eyes. "Sam, please, don't do that now."

"It's true. You think you would cheat. You cheated on Kurt because he didn't pay you any attention but I would. So the only reason you think you would cheat is because of all the hot boys running around in New York. I knew it." Sam's voice was trembling. He went to his desk and tapped his fingers against it. Then he went to the cupboard and crossed his arms.

Blaine didn't know what to say. The worst was that it was true. Not because Sam was in any way not enough but because Blaine knew he was a weakling. He hadn't been able to take a few weeks apart from Kurt and with Sam it would be worse. Seeing him but not being able to touch him. It would kill them both.

"Sam…"

"Don't forget your things." Sam pointed to the desk.

"Not like this…" Blaine couldn't move. They still had a night. They should make the best of it.

Sam took the comic books, the textbook and the boxers from the desk and held them out to Blaine. Like in trance he got up and took them.

"Thank you for your time", Sam said. Blaine felt a few drops running down his cheek. He was crying and he wasn't even ashamed of it.

"I wish you all the best", Blaine said. "I love you."

"Yeah, whatever."

Sam turned to the window again and wouldn't look at Blaine. For one second Blaine's feet literally wouldn't move. He told them to but they didn't obey. But eventually, unfortunately, they did. He left the room, the house, the street, never to return again.

July 14th, Monday

(Sam)

It was weird how Sam's body just moved and did the things he had planned to do when his mind wasn't present at all and he thought it all was senseless, anyway. But what else could he do. Blaine had left him to have his fun in New York. Sam wouldn't let himself be dragged down by that. Yeah, okay, maybe he would but not before he wasn't back in Cincinnati. Oh, wouldn't his father be happy.

He took one last look around the house and hugged his host parents.

"You will come to visit, Sam, right? Just like our other sons", Carol said. "Our door is always open for you."

"Thank you, yes, of course I will visit you!" Sam said. He really would. Preferably when Kurt wasn't here at the same time. Finn maybe. He hadn't seen Finn in ages.

"We will miss you", Burt said. He patted Sam's shoulder. "You're the last one that leaves. Now it's just the two of us."

"Oh, you will survive, I'm sure." Sam grinned. He would miss his host parents, too. Right now he wasn't looking forward to living with his real parents very much. Well okay, maybe his mother. With her he could talk about Blaine.

Not even Blaine had stayed.

Sam gulped and pushed the thought away. Not now. He could think all he wanted when he was on the road though he shouldn't be crying then, too. He lingered somewhat longer with his host parents than necessary, holding over his departure. But the time came when he was alone and had nowhere to go but Kentucky. His stuff was in his car, the keys of the house no longer in his pockets and his mind full of memories. And a future that was lying blank in front of him, as unsure as always.

**Sequel Midwinter's Night  
><strong>

November 23th, Sunday: 32 days until Christmas

Only one week later Sam was in New York. It was marvelous! Everywhere were colorful Christmas lights and trees, the snow was more glittery here and the music more inspirational. Sam couldn't get enough of songs like '_Santa Clause is coming to town'_ or '_We wish you a merry Christmas'_ because everything was _great_.

Except, well, his living situation and such. Although he and Kurt weren't really opponents anymore the atmosphere was a bit tensed. Kurt didn't even say how sorry he was about the break up. Maybe secretly he was glad and wanted Blaine back now? Wait! Maybe he and Blaine were already back together!

"Saaam! This will be so, so great!" Rachel said. She helped him unpack even though Sam had never said he wanted to unpack the day he arrived. "We all living together. That is the best idea ever, right?"

"Sure. Have you heard from Finn?"

"You know, Kurt and I are not really fond about Christmas but I thought we could all hang out on the advent Sundays for the sake of having nice wintery evenings, don't you think? A little spirit will do us all good. We can invite some friends…" She smirked at him. "We can invite Blaiiine."

"Sure, yeah, uhu." Sam nodded and ignored the heat in his stomach. "Are he and Kurt back together?"

"What? No, silly! I was thinking you and him… Now that you two live in the same city, huh?"

"Rachel, no."

She wouldn't be as enthusiastic if she knew the reason for their break up. Blaine had thought he couldn't resist all the hot boys running around here. He wanted to enjoy his single status and Sam wouldn't stand in his way. Well, he would glare at him whenever he saw him and let him know he was angry but apart from that he wouldn't stand in his way.

"Why not? Don't you love him anymore?" Rachel asked.

"Just… no." Sam put some of his shirts and put them into the cupboard.

"Sam, Rachel, I have decided something!" Suddenly Kurt stood in the middle of the room. Oh boy, here were no doors and that meant no knocking. It would be a stressful time, wouldn't it?

"Just for tonight I will make an exception from my healthy eating schedule and we can order food. To welcome our new roommate. Huh, what do you think?"

"Yay!" Rachel clapped her hands and Sam agreed, too. He had only eaten the food on the plane today so he would be glad about whatever else he would get. Then he wanted to go to sleep early because tomorrow his new job would start!

November 24th, Monday: 31 days until Christmas

"_Then all the reindeer loved him, and they shouted out with glee, Rudolph the red-nosed Reindeer,  
>you'll go down in history<em>_!_" The girl spread out her arms and beamed with glee herself.

"If it helps I can do that, too", she said and squeezed the red nose she wore.

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let me get my wallet."

Stupid carol singers. It was the third already that had knocked against Blaine's door and he needed quiet for his studies! How come he seemed to be the only student actually studying? Everybody else ran around and sang or had fun.

He gave the girl five dollars. She pulled a face because obviously she wanted more (they always did) but Blaine closed his door. Before he could get back to his studies his phone buzzed.

Rachel: _Remember how I told you I have a surprise for you? It arrived yesterday. Care to take a look?_

He quickly wrote her back that it wasn't Christmas yet and then switched off his phone. Seriously, five minutes in that no one harassed him. Was that too much to ask?

"I thought you were here. In fact you never are anywhere else".

Of course it was. Blaine sighed and massaged his temples. Now his roommate had come in. He went to his bed and sat on it. Blaine practically felt his eyes on him so he turned around in his desk chair.

"I'm still waiting for an answer", Sebastian said. And yes. _That_ Sebastian. Former Warbler captain, former Dalton student, former villain. Blaine had suspected that their roommate assignment had not been a coincidence but until this day he hadn't been able to proof his theory. And Sebastian wouldn't talk about it.

"And I'm still trying to study."

"What does a guy have to _do_?" Sebastian sighed and lay back on his bed. "Sometimes I think you like the attention way too much. Wait a minute." He sat up again and narrowed his eyes at Blaine. "It's not that you think that when we're together I will stop trying to seduce you? Because I will never stop. You should know by now."

"I do know", Blaine said. "First you let your father buy you the roommate you want and then you hit on said roommate even when he had still been heartbroken from a relationship he had just gotten out. You will never stop being the opposite of a gentleman."

Sebastian raised his hands. "Hey, I'm only human."

Blaine sighed and turned back to his studies. Sometimes he regretted having given in to Sebastian one weak night. He had missed Sam so much but Sam hadn't been here and instead this guy had talked as nicely as never before and well… Now Sebastian thought they were about to get together. To be honest Blaine hadn't really rejected him very much after that night. He needed the comfort. But was he ready for a new relationship?

It sure would be nice not being alone on Christmas. Last year Sam had… But no. Didn't matter. Sam was far away, and it was over, too. Blaine had tried to keep alive the contact and had wanted to explain to Sam that the break-up had been a precaution and not something Blaine had done so that he would be free for whoever crossed his way. But Sam hadn't answered. Sam had pulled back. Had not even given their friendship a chance to survive. But Blaine didn't blame him. He knew they couldn't be just friends anymore. They were 'the one' for each other. Maybe some time in the future they would be together again. But for now it was over.

Blaine bit his lip. His heart got so heavy every time he thought of it. He turned around again and found that Sebastian was looking at him.

"I have one question", Blaine said.

"Shoot away."

"You really wouldn't mind that from time to time I'm still sad and my thoughts dwell on… not you?"

"I so don't mind. Come here, babe."

Sebastian patted on the spot next to him. Blaine sighed but after a few moments he had made his decision. He got up and sat down next to Sebastian, who threw his arms around him. Blaine relaxed a bit and put his hand on Sebastian's arm.

"I'm going to distract you from him", Sebastian whispered. "You'll see, in a few weeks you won't even remember his name anymore."

Blaine nodded, then he shook his head. "I don't want to forget him."

"One way or the other, today a new chapter of your life begins", Sebastian said. And he was right. It was about time, too. Blaine turned his head and kissed him.

November 25th, Tuesday: 30 days until Christmas

La Dole Casa was _big_. It had a few stories in a skyscraper, eight, nine, ten and eleven. Interns were working at eight where they worked with designers and that actually meant more than just making them coffee (though that, too)! After his second day Sam had already gotten a good look at a project they were planning for a customer who wanted to have their store dipped in pure Christmas bliss. Once Sam even got to utter his opinion (it wasn't taken but the intention counted).

When he got out he decided to walk home to take a good look at the city. The more Sam saw the more drunk he felt. Just from looking at it!

He went into Macy's. It was decorated in red and green with sparkling trees everywhere. Of course from the radio came Christmas music. It was fantastic.

Sam was on the third floor when he suddenly heard a voice. He looked around and realized he had thought right. There was Blaine. New York was a small city, wow!

Sam's stomach did a loop and he wasn't able to move for a few seconds. Blaine was leaning on a glassy show-case in the jewelry section. He was actually pointing down at something and talking. Another guy stood next to him, an arm around him. Sam frowned and slowly his brain was able to react again. He went a fee steps aside and hit behind a tall show-case while he peered past it.

Damn. The other guy – it was Sebastian. A clearly evil person! And Blaine let him be hold like that by him… why? How had they met here? Were they friends? Were they lovers? No, that was out of question. Blaine would never…

He would. Sebastian kissed him now. And the worst thing was that Blaine laughed. Sam got sick. He hid completely behind the case so he didn't have to see it. It stung like hell. It hurt physically to see that Blaine wasn't his anymore. Sam bored his nails in his palm, not able to just go away.

But why did it hurt? He and Blaine were over since five months. He had known Blaine wanted to meet other people in New York. Just Sam had thought those other people would be hot, cool boys, not someone like Sebastian. Come on, Sam was so much hotter than that guy! Blaine had probably had his fair share of hotties and now had settled for someone for a bit commitment.

Damn, their voices were coming nearer. Sam pulled his hat a bit deeper and stared at the watches in front of him. If he didn't move they wouldn't see him.

"…then we can look at things I can actually afford to give you", Sebastian said.

"I thought your father was rich", Blaine said.

Oh my God! It was about the money! Blaine was with this guy because of the money!

Sam frowned to himself in the glass of the show-case while they walked past him. Blaine had changed so much. Going after hot NYC boys and looking for money instead of love in a relationship. That wasn't the Blaine Sam knew. Would he still love him? But it didn't matter, it didn't!

To make sure to stay unseen Sam waited another ten minutes before he left the building. Outside he took a deep breath of cold November air and looked into the sky. It was dark blue, the sun setting already. No snow today. The cars on the street seemed to be in a constant hurry, as well as everybody around him. Welcome to New York City. Sam had yet to decide if he liked it.

Both of his roommates weren't home yet. Sam got out of his jacket and threw it on the couch, then he went to lie on his bed. Now Blaine was with this new guy. He had moved on. Sam had, too, but only in his mind. He couldn't really be with someone else because… well, he was new in this city. That was the reason. But he had moved on. Now the question remained whether he still should give Blaine a present or not. And, oh my God, did he have to give something to Kurt and Rachel?

Sam sighed and got out his phone. He could talk to his old high school friends, to see what was up with them. Ryder and Marley soon would have their one year anniversary. Sam puckered his lips. That hurt, too. Why did everything hurt these days?

He decided to rather call Finn.

"Hey, here's Sam… Evans", Sam said in case Finn didn't remember him.

"Hi, Sam! Long time, no talk! How are you?"

"I'm in New York, thanks", Sam said. "I'm a big-city-boy now."

"Wow, that's great!"

"Mh, yeah."

"Or not?"

"Sure, sure. Guess who I saw today."

"Rachel?"

"Yes, I did see Rachel. Who else?"

"Kurt?"

"Yes, right! Who else?" Sam started to get impatient. That was Finn's third guess so now he had to get it right.

"I don't know, Blaine maybe?"

"Yes! Blaine! So crazy, right? I haven't seen him for five months and then there he is, shopping with his new boyfriend."

"Whoa, wait! You two aren't together anymore?"

"No, oh, did nobody tell you?" Sam looked at the friable ceiling. He didn't want to have to tell the details again.

"Life is so senseless now", he sighed. And it was true. He didn't want to face it but everything had a little taste of senselessness that wouldn't be there if he and Blaine would still be together. Why did he have to be like that? Why couldn't Sam be like any other guy who saw the good things in life even when they weren't with the person they… well… not loved but… once had been with?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sam. You two seemed so happy."

"Yeah, well, you and Rachel did, too. But you have someone else now. As has Blaine." Sam knew he should stop talking now or he would start to cry. He rubbed over his eyes.

"If it comforts you, I'm single at the moment."

"That doesn't comfort me at all", Sam said. Why would it, seriously. But he had to know something. "So, do you still love Rachel? Or are you over her or…?"

"It's not that easy."

"Yes, it is, yes or no! I'm sorry but this is easy. I for example don't love Blaine anymore." Huh. Tasted like a lie.

"Uhuh."

"He has a new boyfriend, that is proof enough", Sam said.

"That is not proof that you don't love him anymore, nor is it proof that Blaine doesn't love you anymore."

"Oh!? You think he still loves me?" Sam sat up and made big eyes. Oh please, yes! They could be together again and have many little Christmas babies. Or presents, whatever.

"It's not impossible", Finn said. "Listen, I have to go now."

"Okay, but call again soon, yeah?"

Finn promised to. When they had hung up Sam lay back on the bed again and grinned at the ceiling. For no reason. Except that maybe there was a possibility Blaine still loved him. Maybe he had enough of hot city boys now (he clearly had or he wouldn't be with Sebastian) and had only settled for Sebastian because Sam wasn't here. Well he was now!

The door went. Sam heard women's shoes coming in so it was safe to say it wasn't Kurt. He got up and went outside.

"Hey, Sam."

Rachel didn't look very happy. In fact she looked really sad at Sam and came to him to hug him.

"You have to be really strong now", she said. "Come here, sit down." She guided him to the couch so Sam sat down. What now?

Rachel sat down next to him.

"It's about Blaine."

"Oh my God, did something happen to him?" Sam's heart started to race. Maybe he had gotten run over by a car after they had left Macy's. Or he had had a heart attack. Or choked on a cookie!

"No, no, nothing happened but… I just heard some news and… they aren't good. I'm afraid he's got a boyfriend now."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I knew that."

"Oh – you know? How? It's only since yesterday."

"Mh." Since yesterday? What did that mean? "I saw him and Sebastian in Macy's today."

"And you… you don't mind?" Rachel narrowed her eyes. Sam shrugged. He couldn't tell her that Blaine was just toying around. In fact, Sam didn't know if it was true. What if Blaine actually was in love with this guy? Because why else would he be with him? After all he was an evil villain who once almost blinded Blaine. Only love could make one forgive shit like that.

"I don't know", Sam said, his high spirits leaving as fast as they had arrived. "I mean, it's good for him, so…"

"Oh, Sam." Rachel hugged him and patted his back. Whatever. He hadn't come to New York for Blaine, right? He had come to work here. And that is what he would do!

November 26th, Wednesday: 29 days until Christmas

Sebastian seemed to think that being boyfriends meant they would make out every time they had a free period together. Seriously, what did people have against studying? With Sam Blaine had understood because, well, Sam had a condition and who would be able to resist his sweet smile, anyway, and… But had Sebastian nothing better to do?

"You study too much", was Sebastian's excuse. "That is not healthy."

Funny enough it sounded like something Sam would say.

Okay, Blaine had to stop now comparing the two of them. He was moving on.

Or was he? Because he didn't think it was possible to move on from your soul mate.

Blaine sighed about his cheesy thought and gave in to Sebastian once again. Just as they were lying on the bed his phone buzzed. It was on his bedside table so Blaine took it to read the message while Sebastian nuzzled on his neck.

Rachel: _Congratulations then._

Blaine frowned. That was it, nothing more? Rachel Berry sent a text consisting of two words? She was answering to his text about Sebastian so Blaine would have thought she wanted more details. He was a bit relieved when in the next moment she sent another text.

Rachel: _So I guess you don't want to come over Sunday for an advent get-together?_

Why wouldn't Blaine want that because he had a boyfriend? With one hand he wrote back: _If you want me to come I will._ He laid the phone on the bed and thought about Kurt. Things hadn't worked out with him and Elliott and since Blaine was in New York he had gotten the suspicion Kurt thought they both being single meant they should try it again. He hadn't said anything or made a move and Blaine didn't think Kurt still loved him but maybe he was bored.

He took the phone again. _Can I bring Sebastian?_

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Just… Would you want to go to my friends Sunday?"

Sebastian leaned back and frowned at Blaine. "Your friends as in the girl who never stops talking and your ex-boyfriend who hates me?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah? For me?"

Sebastian gave an exaggerated moan and rolled his eyes. "The things you do for sex."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. So that is what it was? Not love? Of course not. He shook his head and pushed Sebastian away. With his phone in his hand he got up.

"What? What is it now?"

"Nothing. I have to go." Blaine grasped his jacket and left the room. Already in the hall a tear escaped his eyes. He hurried through the building while he put on his jacket and when he finally stepped outside into the ice-cold winter air he walked along the path over the campus, with a hand in front of his mouth, trying not to cry. He missed Sam. What was he even doing with Sebastian? He should have never let Sam go. Maybe they could have make long distance work. But it was too late now, Sam just wouldn't pick up the phone. Maybe Blaine could write him a letter. He didn't want to wait years until they were together again.

"Blaine!" Fats footsteps caught up with him and suddenly Sebastian was walking next to him. "Hey, have you forgotten that you can talk to me?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Hey, hey, hey. Blaine." Sebastian stepped in front of Blaine so he had to stop and held him by the shoulders.

"I'm your boyfriend now. We need to build up something like… trust."

"You just said it's all about sex."

"I'm sorry, bad habit. You know me and my big mouth. What I say isn't always what I mean."

Blaine sighed and watched some students hurrying past them. Eventually he took a deep breath and nodded. Sebastian was right. They needed to talk. Blaine couldn't just cling to the past. The now was what counted.

"See? Why don't we grab a coffee at Starbucks? My treat. And then you tell me what you were so upset about… even if it is him."

Blaine made an effort to smile. It must've been hard for Sebastian. In their Dalton years he wouldn't have had the patience to work through issues like that. Maybe he actually had changed.

* * *

><p>Sam sighed as he got in line. They had a coffee machine at La Dolce Casa and what did the designers do? Send him to Starbucks to get caramel lattes. And muffins. At least he was allowed to buy one for himself, too. He gave up his order (seven coffees, ten muffins) and then waited at the window for it.<p>

He was a cursed man. He knew it the moment Sebastian walked in. Closely after him – Blaine. Shock rushed through Sam and he turned around, once again pulling his hat down to his eyes. He didn't want to face them both. He hadn't even taken up his phone and told Blaine that he was in New York. And now he and his new sweetheart were stalking Sam without knowing it.

They ordered. Since it wasn't very busy at this time of the day they would see him as soon as they came to the waiting area. Shit. Sam very smoothly went to sit in an armchair and put a newspaper in front of his face.

Shit again. He had given the Starbucks people his name. They would call him if they didn't see him. Sam had to rely on the anonymity of people waiting next to each other for their coffee. He pulled his hat more down and looked at the ground as he went back to the area where now Sebastian and Blaine stood. Luckily they were talking quietly and not minding their surroundings.

Sam really didn't want to listen in but no one else was around and their words just came to his ear.

"I knew it was about him", Sebastian said. "I feel like he is haunting us."

"He's not dead", Blaine protested. "And also not doing it on purpose."

Sebastian sighed. Sam looked through the window on the other side. People were passing by, oh how he wished to be out there right now.

"Don't take this the wrong way because I'm patient and all this shit but how long do you think will it take you to get over him?" Sebastian asked. Sam couldn't help but get interested. Who were they talking about? The last hot NYC boy Blaine had gone out with?

"Sebastian, I really can't say, okay? I mean… he's my soul mate and…"

"Crap", Sebastian interrupted but Sam's heart pounded. Damn it. Kurt was back on the table!? Shiiit.

"That's no crap! It's true!"

"It's bullshit extremely sappy people invented", Sebastian said. "I'm sorry but you have to face reality. Otherwise you will never get over him."

Sam had heard enough by now. He leaned forward to observe the Starbucks lady who was sweating over his order.

"How long?" he asked quietly. Actually he whispered and she didn't even look up. Huh. Sam couldn't risk being heard so he stayed silent. He tried to think very loud so he wouldn't hear whatever Blaine and Sebastian were talking about. The big word. Soul mate. It hadn't been on the table the whole time he and Blaine had been together. It was a Kurt word. Maybe living in New York so close to Kurt had showed Blaine that he still loved him. Why did Blaine have to love villains, seriously?

Finally the lady put a box with all of his coffees and muffins on the counter.

"Wow, someone's thirsty", Sebastian commended.

"Uhu." Sam pulled the box to him and took it, not looking up as he turned around. He couldn't risk a glance to see if Sebastian had recognized him. But chances were good he didn't even know him anymore. They had never talked much and only seen each other a few times. Sam had recognized him because he had been the Warbler captain and main villain but why would Sebastian have remembered Sam? No, he was good.

Outside he breathed in with relieve. But also with suffering because five months apart had taken Blaine more away from him than ever before. Of course Sam had reckoned with it. He was nothing and Blaine could have everyone. Their break up hadn't been a coincidence. They just weren't meant to be. He gulped down the lump in his throat and walked back to La Dolce Casa.

November 27th, Thursday: 28 days until Christmas

Since Sam was an expert now he took over the Christmas decoration for the loft. He placed candles everywhere, put some tinsel on the window sills and even hang mistletoe over the entrance door. Of course that was only the beginning. He also started to think of presents. Whether he would go home for Christmas or not, he would give his family presents.

When Kurt came home and saw the decorations he greeted Sam with a big fat sigh.

"So Christmas has moved in with you", he said.

"Yes, it has! I mean, I know you're the Grinch but it has to be like that."

Sam had almost remembered Kurt of Midsummer and how much fun they had had with the decorations but since Kurt had also kissed Sam he better not bring it up again. And he couldn't face Kurt without grumbling, anyway. Did he know Blaine still loved him or was he clueless?

"Tis the season! Yuletide everywhere!" Sam jumped up from the couch and ran to the music player. Christmas music!

"Sam, I beg you, don't be all… yourself", Kurt said.

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la!_" Sam looked through the CDs but he didn't see the song he was humming.

"Sam, please."

"_See the blazing Yule before us, fa la la la la, la la la la_." Bugging Kurt was _fun!_

Kurt groaned and went to his room. When the curtain was closed silence lay over the loft. A holy silence, of course.

"_Silent night_…" Sam looked around and pulled a face. Alone was boring. As if his phone had read his thoughts it lightened up. Sam jumped to it and took it. Text! From Blaine. Damn.

Blaine: _Is there any chance we can talk? _

Talk? About what? That he loved Kurt? Sam didn't want to know!

Because the Christmas spirit had made Sam all groggy he even responded. _No!_

Blaine: _Please, Sam. It's Christmas!_

Sam shook his head. He sat down on the couch and typed. _Good for you. Now you can go and celebrate with people you love! _

Damn, he hadn't realized typing was so exhausting. His hands were trembling and his heart was racing. Just from writing a text!

Blaine: _Exactly! Maybe we could meet during the holidays? I could come down to Cincinnati._

Sam frowned. Now he wanted to inform him personally? _No need for that. I'm in New York now. But I don't know if that's a good idea._

Blaine: _You're in New York?_

Sam rolled his eyes. Before he could answer his phone started to buzz like crazy. Call from Blaine. No, man! Sam pressed the red button. He didn't want to talk.

Blaine: _Why didn't you tell me? Sam, let us talk!_

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. Sam had to write one last but very clear message that he did not want to go through immense pain of realizing Blaine didn't love him anymore. So he wrote: _No. We're over, remember?_

Blaine didn't answer for a few moments and Sam just sat there and stared at his phone. Why was his heart getting heavier and heavier?

Blaine: _Do you really mean that?_

Did _he_ mean that? Damn it, Blaine had broken up with him! Blaine had been the one to leave! Hell, he even had a new boyfriend already! Sam wasn't someone to be played with. _Yes._

Oh God, it was the worst 'yes' he had ever sent to anyone. It made Sam sick. For a moment he actually thought he'd throw up but it went away and left him with a hallow chest, a big fat whole where once had been his heart. He went to his section, lay down on the bed and pulled the blanket over his head. His life was over. What sense was there to it, anyway? Blaine was gone. Sam closed his eyes and allowed the tears to roll.

November 28th, Friday: 27 days until Christmas

Blaine stared at the white board. Theoretical lessons normally weren't that bad. But today he didn't hear anything his teacher said. He couldn't stop thinking about how stupid he was. Why did he have to insist on breaking up? For any reason Sam was in New York now, God knew since how long already, and he hadn't bothered to tell Blaine. If they had been together still, well, they would have been together now. Everything would have worked out. But no, Blaine had to go and ruin everything. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

He wasn't good for anything today. He had avoided Sebastian before school and hadn't talked to any of his fellow students. A few times he got out his phone and read through his conversation with Sam. It hurt but he couldn't stop. He was in New York. He didn't want to meet with Blaine. He had said they were really over.

When Blaine came to his room in the afternoon he fell down on his bed and didn't move for a long time. He just stared at the ceiling. Eventually Sebastian entered the room.

"Okay, this is getting creepy", he said. "You staring blankly into nothing. If this is a preparation for getting the most depressed student in school then congratulations. You've reached your goal."

"He's in New York", Blaine said. "And still doesn't want to see me."

"Oh."

"He said we're over."

"Well, I guess now you have no other way than to move on for real."

"Yeah."

Sebastian laid his books on his desk and sat down in the chair. Blaine forgot about him as soon as he looked back at the ceiling. Unless… he had to see Sam. Had to apologize for his stupidity. Maybe make a grand gesture to get him back and when Sam still declined… Blaine puckered his lips hard. Sam… please. _I need you._ If only he was here. Holding Blaine, telling him everything would be good soon.

Blaine sat up and rubbed over his eyes. "Sebastian, I… I think we moved too fast. I'm not ready."

"Are you breaking up with me after four fucking days?"

"I'm sorry." Blaine laid back and closed his eyes.

"No, you're not. At least not when it comes to me."

"I'm sorry", Blaine automatically said. Sebastian only sighed.

"Well, whenever you're over him… you know where to find me."

Blaine heard footsteps and the door went. He took a deep breath, got up and called Rachel.

November 30th, First Advent Sunday: 25 days until Christmas

Sam didn't know how he had managed to get out of bed and get dressed. Lately that was the hardest task ever. He was glad it was the weekend but soon he'd have to go to work again, no excuses why he had to lie in bed until noon.

"Sam? Can I come in?" Rachel asked through the door. Sam was brushing his teeth and made a noise that said 'if you must'. Immediately his roommate stood next to him, one hand on his shoulder and looked at him in the mirror.

"Sam, I think we should go for a walk."

Sam spit out the tooth paste. "What, now?"

"Uhu! It's such a beautiful weather, don't you think?"

"What about our advents get-together?"

"We can have that when we're back."

Sam shrugged and wiped his mouth with a towel. "Whatever."

The weather wasn't too bad, alright, but Sam did not really enjoy walks through the city. What did it matter if the sky was blue and the sun shone when the cars still were loud and the people in a hurry? On a Sunday, come on!

Luckily Rachel soon guided him to Central Park. Things were a bit quieter here. People were walking their dogs and couples were walking around hand in hand. That made Sam's heart itch a little but he tried not to think of Blaine. Instead he listened to Rachel talking about Funny Girl.

"…it was the best decision I ever made, Sam, the best ever. Oh, look!"

Since she had linked arms with him she could just drag him everywhere and now they were entering the grass land. Sam saw what she was talking about. Something weird was going on. A lot of dudes were standing motionless in the middle of the grass, building a V-formation. They all wore the same clothes, black jeans, white coats, black hats.

"What are they doing? Silent protest or something?" Sam asked.

Just as he finished they started to sing. Sam frightened pretty bad because the days when people started to sing out of nowhere were long over – or at least he had thought so. He looked at Rachel who grinned and clapped her hands. Wait a minute. What was going on?

Sam listened to the words they were chanting.

"_Take a look at me now. Take a look at me now. Take a look at me now._"

Huh, not very Christmassy.

And then a single dude started to sing, loud and clear. He left the formation and stood in the middle, the other guys becoming his background choir.

"_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace, when I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh. You're the only one who really knew me at all._"

It was Blaine! There he stood and sang. Sam couldn't breathe or move or do anything else then stare, his heart dashing wildly.

"_How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave, cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears._"

Blaine slowly walked towards Sam whose heart threatened to stop every moment. He sang to Sam! He held his eyes and never let them go.

"_So take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space, and there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face. Take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space, and you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face._"

Sam remembered this song. Blaine had sung it to him in high school, at the very beginning when he had crushed on Sam without any hopes of it ever getting reciprocated. It had been heart breaking back then, so sad and desperate. Now it sounded sad, too, and full of regret. And he sang it to Sam! Sam really couldn't think of any reason why, all facts talking against the theory that Blaine could still love him. But why else would he sing like that, here in the park, his eyes pleading at Sam?

"_I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry. There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why, you're the only one who really knew me at all._"

It felt as if Blaine was talking directly to him. The other dudes were still not moving and Rachel was actually crying. Girls! Oh wait, maybe Sam was crying a bit, too. He quickly wiped his tears away. He had to be strong. He would hear what Blaine had to say and not give in faster than necessary. He was unwavering and not someone who could be played with!

"Sam." Blaine had finished and took a step forward to take Sam's hands. "This song came from the bottom of my heart. It says everything that needs to be said, everything that I'm going through because of my stupid mistake of letting you go. If you forgive me, and take me back, I will be the happiest man alive."

Sam was strong and unwavering… "What about Sebastian?"

"I left him."

"And Kurt?"

"What about Kurt?"

"You said you want him back."

"I never ever said that. That is insane. Why would I?"

Sam was so strong, man, he even managed to frown when in fact the touch of Blaine's hand made him all warm and mellow inside. He wanted to give in and bath in the feeling of them, Blam.

"A few days ago in Starbucks. I was the guy with the ten muffins and I heard what you talked about with Sebastian. You said you're not over Kurt."

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "What? I told him I wasn't over you. Did I mention the name Kurt?"

"Yes!" Sam took back his hands. Or, wait. Maybe Blaine hadn't said 'Kurt'. "No, okay, you said something about soul mates. But in Blaine-language that means Kurt!"

"No." Blaine chuckled. "In Blaine-language it means 'Sam Evans'."

"Huh?"

Sam's mind went blank. That couldn't be now, could it? They weren't that epic a romance. They were just two friends falling in love. A good team, too. Maybe they would marry one day, yes, but… well… Blaine really thought they were soul mates?

"Say yes! Yes" Rachel whispered. Oh right, she was still here. Sam looked around. The guys who had sung now stood together as a group, some were chatting, some were watching them. Sam wondered how long he had to stay strong. What were his reasons right now to reject Blaine? Sebastian was gone, Kurt had turned out to be Sam but…

"What about all the hot New York City boys you have slept with? Did you have enough and you are sure you won't need more?"

Blaine frowned. "Excuse me? I haven't slept with anybody who falls under this category."

"But with Sebastian?"

"I told you I dumped him the minute I heard you're in town."

"If I hadn't come here, then what?"

Blaine sighed. "Sam. I have missed you all this time. I have _so_ regretted breaking up with you. We could have made it work, I know it now. I was too mistrustful towards myself and it was a mistake. I want to be with you. Only you."

"Awww", Rachel whispered.

Sam was close to giving in himself. First he had to think though, had he addressed everything? Well, the break up still hurt but Blaine said he regretted it.

"How do you intend to make up for the last five months?" Sam asked as if he they talked about a business proposition.

"By catching up with all missed kisses and sweet words and I will take you out to wherever you want, and I will make your Christmas the best ever", Blaine said.

Sam grinned. He couldn't help it. So he wasn't strong, so what. He wanted to kiss Blaine now, that was the most important thing in the whole world. So he stepped to him and held his eyes. Blaine looked like he was about to start to cry but he came closer and took Sam's hands again. The second their lips touched people started to cheer. What even? This wasn't a kiss for public entertainment. It was a reunion kiss. Sam cupped Blaine's face with one hand and hungrily drank from his lips. Blaine kissed back as if he was starving, too.


	6. One Night Stand

On a party, they are drunk. Blaine can't hold back and kisses Sam.

**Sixth Corpse: One Night Stand**

**truth be told: The****re's ****Blaine/Ryde****r in it and ****Sam/Cheerio girl**** that's not Brittany oh but ****Bram**** too and Brittany/Tina and, duh, ****Blam**

Brittany threw the best of all parties. And because it was her party a lot of Cheerios and jocks were here. The Glee club members felt a bit excluded and crowded together in a corner. Blaine was allowed to drink because Finn would drive him home. So he made sure to always have a bottle of beer in his hand. He deserved some fun time after his break-up with Kurt.

Couples were so disgusting. Just look at Jake and Marley. Sitting close together, giggling and kissing. Ugh. Or Artie and Kitty. Euw. Or Brittany and Sam. Look at them. Oh, okay, Brittany was giving a lap dance to Ryder right now while Sam was pouring tequila into shot glasses and gave them out to everyone that his eyes fell on. But well, they still were a couple.

"I hate couples", Blaine lulled.

"Me, too!" Tina cried out. "They should be forbidden."

"Sooo true!" Blaine hiccupped and clang his bottle to her glass.

"Is anyone here for you?" Tina looked around.

"Mmmmh." Blaine glanced at Sam and then at other boys. "Some are cute, yes."

"You should try and make out with one."

"How will I know who is gay and who not?"

Tina shrugged. "Just go for it, you will realise it soon enough."

Blaine giggled. "Yeah. I just go for it like... woops my lips landed on yours, do you mind?"

"Exactly!" Tina held up her glass as if to toast him.

"You, too!" Blaine said. "I promise you to hit on someone if you do it, too!"

"Alright, yes, it's time to take matters into our own hands!"

Oh, how great were drunken promises? Blaine got up to the bar. Yes, Brittany parents had a bar in their living room. Blaine got on a stool and smiled at a cute brown-haired guy that he had seen once or twice in school.

"Blaine! There you are! Come, here. For you." Sam put a shot glass in front of Blaine and filled it with clear liquid.

"Sam, I can't... I'm drunk."

"Good." Sam's mouth got all broad and his eyes had little crinkles when he laughed. It was contagious. Blaine smiled back and took the glass. He held it into the air.

"To you!"

"To us, Blaine."

Sam drank a shot too and then went to get other people drunk. The brown-haired guy was gone now so Blaine smiled at a bald guy. He just stared at him. Blaine turned around to look how Tina was doing. She was talking to Ryder, though.

Blaine got up and walked to the couches.

"Tinaaa, Ryder doesn't count!"

"Of course he does!"

"Of course I count!"

"You two are such idiooots." Blaine giggled and walked on. He found the brown-haired guy again and talked to him. It was a success. Unfortunately he didn't seem gay. He stared at girls and laid out the difference between football and baseball. Blaine knew that, of course! Tsk.

"You know what? That's so boring", he said. "I need more alcohol."

So he went to the bar again. At this time Finn was giving out the drinks. Blaine didn't even know how much time had passed. Everything was a bit in a blur.

"Where's Sam?" Blaine accepted a shot glass and gulped it down in one go.

"Somewhere. He was too drunk to carry on", Finn said. Blaine drank another drink and then wondered whether he should look for his best friend. But he was on a mission...

Brittany was dancing with Ryder now. Blaine giggled and went to them to join their dance. Ryder clearly was as drunk as Blaine felt. Maybe he wanted to have some gay kisses? Blaine danced closer to him. Then Brittany laid her arms around each of their shoulders. Though Blaine slightly wondered why she was here (she had a boyfriend, she could go away) he let it happen and focused on Ryder, who happily grinned all the time.

"Do you two want boy kisses?" Brittany asked.

"Yes", Blaine said.

"With girl kisses?"

"No."

"I want girl kisses!" Ryder said.

Blaine pouted at him. "But I'm a good kisser!"

Ryder nodded. "Me, too."

Brittany clapped her hands. "Yes! You two, kiss!"

"Uh, what?" Ryder frowned while Blaine approached him. But just as he was about to kiss the other boy his eyes fell on something behind them and he froze. There was Sam, sitting on a couch – with a girl on his lap. They were snogging. And it was _not_ Brittany (who was still next to Blaine), it was that mean Cheerio girl Bree!

"Look!" Blaine said and pointed at them. "He… she…"

Brittany didn't even look because Tina had appeared and now tried to hit on Ryder, too. So Blaine hurried to the couch and furiously shook the girl's shoulders. She turned around and shoved him away but his goal was achieved. She had let go of Sam.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Sam jumped up and got between them.

"He's crazy!" Bree said.

"I was talking to _you_! You can't just shove Blaine", Sam said. Bree hissed at him and vanished in the crowd.

"Oh my God, Sam, I'm so sorry that she forced herself onto you."

Sam shook his head. "Come, let's sit." He grasped Blaine's elbow and sat down, pulling him onto his lap. Oh, well, Blaine could life with that. He snuggled up and threw his arms around Sam.

"It was just a party make-out, you know?" Sam said. "Brittany said tonight we're not together and are free to kiss other people."

"Oh."

Sam took a bottle from the couch table and drank it. He placed his other hand in Blaine's neck and lightly scratched his hair. Blaine laid his head against Sam's shoulder and relaxed. He stared at Sam's blue shirt.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked after a few moments. "Or are you sad?"

"No, it's okay. I mean I know she still loves me." Sam shrugged. Blaine laid his fingers on Sam's stomach and drew along the abs. Wonderful abs. What had Tina said? Just go for it.

Blaine lifted his head and looked at Sam. He looked a bit tired, very drunk and above all indifferent. He smelled nice, though. Manly and delicious. Blaine took a deep breath and leaned in. He pressed his lips against Sam's mouth, a bit shocked about his own action but the excitement of kissing Sam made up for everything.

Sam was frozen and didn't move for a long moment. And Blaine wanted to lean back, he did, but it was so hard. Just one more second. He would never get to taste those lips again so he had to enjoy what he could get.

He got the shock of his life as those exquisite lips started to move and kiss back. Now nothing could stop Blaine's groins from catching fire. He laid his hand on Sam's jaw and hungrily drank from his lips.

"Sam, oh God", he mumbled in between.

Sam pulled back and leaned to the table. He put his bottle away and came back. In doing so he placed his hands on Blaine's waist and pulled him closer. Blaine laid his forehead against Sam's temple and tried to catch his breath. After a few moments he sat up and looked at Sam before going for it again. This time Sam immediately reacted. He caught Blaine's lips and moved against them. His hands glided down and came to lie on Blaine's butt.

Blaine wanted so much. So much. He wanted to rip all clothes from Sam and lick all over his body, he wanted to feel him between his thighs and moan into his mouth. He licked along the warm lower lip, oh God, so good! Sam's tongue slid out, shyly pushing against his. Blaine moaned. He teased it and shoved it back into Sam's mouth, entering it.

Blaine wanted to tell Sam how good he tasted but he surely wouldn't stop now so he resolved to showing his pleasure through little noises. It should never end and luckily it didn't seem like it would. It were the best, most heavenly moments Blaine had had so far this year.

"Are you kidding me?"

Blaine got a smack on his head that pushed him against Sam's nose. He distorted his face and retreated.

"Ouch! What the hell?"

"Why are you kissing him?" Tina stood there with her hands in her waist and gloated reproachfully at Sam, who seemed confused.

"He started it."

"So? You could have said no."

Sam shrugged. He watched the people around him, stretched his arms and yawned. Tina got only more furious by his ignorance. And Blaine, well, he didn't want to leave this warm, happy place that was called Sam's lap.

"You're only jealous because I got my kisses sooner than you!" Blaine said. He stuck out his tongue to the Asian girl. She snorted and stormed away. Blaine shrugged at Sam. The blond didn't give any sign whether he wanted more or not. To test how far he could go Blaine leaned to Sam's neck and nibbled on it. He took it as a good sign that the hands on his ass began massaging him.

Blaine moved to Sam's ear.

"You like that?"

"Mhmh."

Blaine rubbed over Sam's chest and sucked on his skin. Oh God, the things he wanted to do to Sam. Things that would be too much for Sam. Blaine was lucky he got a good snog out of it, never ever had he expected it. He finished the hickey and moved up to Sam's mouth, connecting with it again. Sam pulled Blaine's lips apart and sucked on his upper lip, then he let his tongue glide over the back of Blaine's teeth. Of course Blaine pressed his own tongue against it, sighing contend at the contact.

"See, I told you!" Tina's voice came to his ear. Blaine decided to ignore her, especially since Sam playfully bit his tongue. Oh God, he was _good_.

"Oh, yay!" Brittany's voice said. "Blaine wanted this since kindergarten."

"They didn't know each other in kindergarten", Tina said. "But that is not the point! Sam is your boyfriend! He is cheating!"

"Sam is not my boyfriend. And he also isn't cheating. Do you want to make out, too?"

"With Blaine?"

"No, with me."

"What? No!"

Fierce footsteps went away and since Brittany didn't say anything anymore Blaine suspected she was gone, too. He let his hand wander over Sam's abs and felt every single one of them. Finally.

Eventually they parted to catch some air. Blaine let his hand lay where it was and rested his head on Sam's shoulder, breathing heavily. It was the best night of his life. Ever. He smiled to himself and enjoyed every moment.

"That was perfect", he said. He lifted his head and looked into Sam's eyes. "Have you ever made out with a boy before?"

Sam shook his head. He drew little circles on Blaine's side and exhaled. Blaine laid his head back on his shoulder. He would move away when Sam wanted him to and not one second earlier.

Suddenly Sam snorted with laughter. "Brittany is stalking Tina. Serves her right."

Blaine lazily lifted his head and looked around. Tina was trying to get away from Brittany who was talking excitedly on and on. Right now Blaine didn't really care about them. If things would go his way he and Sam would retire to a room now and continue what they had started.

But Sam pushed against Blaine so he glided down on the couch and let the blond get up. He lurched to the bar without looking back. Blaine laid his head against the back of the couch and sighed. Wow. He had kissed Sam. And damn, it had been so great. There was no reason to be disappointed he didn't get more; after all he had gotten more than he had ever thought was possible.

"Blaine, I need to ask you something!"

Ryder sat down on the spot where Sam had sat and hit on his own knees. "I had two girls fighting for my attention and now those girls are busy with each other. What have I done wrong? What have you done to get to snog Sam? I mean he is straight yet he gave you what you wanted. What is your secret? Can you tell me because I want either Brittany or Tina but maybe both, you know, I mean if they want each other that would be okay for me if I can be there too, you know what I mean, yeah?"

Oh God, Ryder was a talk-active drunk. Blaine shrugged.

"I just went for it. I guess at one point or the other every boy is open for some experiment."

Who would have guessed it? Being a predatory gay apparently worked. Maybe it would work with Ryder, too? Blaine observed the boy's moving lips without listening to him. Was it too much to ask that he got someone for the night? He was only human and wanted some intimacy. If Sam couldn't give it to him he had to accept it and look for it in other places, as sad as it was.

"Right?" Ryder looked expectantly at Blaine, who nodded.

"Totally."

"Good." Ryder nodded to himself, too, and lifted his glass to drink from it. He emptied it, put it on the table and leaned back. That was Blaine's chance. He glided closer and laid a hand on Ryder's shoulder. The brunet looked at him. And he didn't move back when Blaine got even closer. On the inside Blaine grinned, on the outside he carefully laid his lips on Ryder's. Yes! Tonight was his night!

Ryder put a hand on Blaine's side and tentatively kissed back. Now the thing was, he wasn't Sam. He tasted different, he felt different and an impatient urge stirred up in Blaine as if he wanted to push Ryder away. But at the same time he didn't want that. He liked getting kissed.

Someone sat down on Blaine's other side.

"Tequila?"

"Huh?" Ryder pulled back and looked up while Blaine sighed. If that had killed his chance now he would so kill someone, too.

Ryder let go of Blaine, stretched out his arm and received a shot glass. Blaine moved to sit straight on the couch and tried to look reproachfully at Sam. He doubted it worked since the blond just grinned and held up his bottle.

"You, too?"

"I'm already drunk."

"So, Ryder. Gay now?" Sam asked.

"Look who's talking."

Blaine moaned and let his head fall against the back of the couch. Could he please just get someone who would stay with him? Alright, maybe he should stop going after straight guys for that. But somehow it was fun to get those boys to kiss him. Blaine swore to himself that he would be more demanding even when sober from now on.

"I'm not gay", Sam said. "I made an exception for Blaine because he's my best friend and he has a crush on me and it had to happen sooner or later. What's your excuse?"

"I, uh, just went with it?"

Sam lifted his eyebrows and looked at Blaine, who shrugged.

"I have needs, Sam", he said.

Sam shook his head and drunk a sip from the bottle. They went silent and Blaine glanced around to see if Brittany had already gotten to Tina. But he didn't see the two girls.

"Tell you what." Sam emptied the bottle and laid it on the table. "Blaine spins the bottle and whoever it points to wins."

"Wins what?" Ryder asked.

"A night with Blaine."

Ryder snorted with laughter while Blaine put his hands in front of his face.

"Sam, stop embarrassing me."

"I don't want a night with him", Ryder said. "You can have him."

"Hey, I'm right here, you know", Blaine said reproachfully.

"I don't want him, either", Sam said. He put the bottle up and crossed his arms.

"Uhu", Ryder said. "Sure."

Sam got up and vanished into the crowd. Blaine frowned, not knowing what to think of it.

"If you go make out with Jake now Sam will explode", Ryder said.

"Jake has a girlfriend", Blaine said.

"So has Sam."

Blaine shrugged. That was different but how would Ryder know? Also Sam's pride was easily hurt so his jealousy didn't mean anything. But why had he been talking about '_a night with Blaine'_? Was he ready to go a bit farer?

Blaine got up to look for Sam. If there was a however tiny chance he had to know. He passed Artie, Unique and Marley playing a board game. Not even a drinking game! How lame.

In the kitchen were Brittany and Tina. They sat on the table and stirred cacao powder into milk. Blaine stopped and frowned.

"What are you…?"

"Blaine Warbler!"

"Uhm, yeah, that's…"

"We're making Baileys", Tina said. "It was my idea! Great, right?"

"Have you seen Sam?"

Brittany giggled. "I think he went upstairs with someone."

"Upstairs as in… what?"

No, that couldn't be.

"Sorry, Blainey-Days", Tina said. "But he's straight after all."

Blaine glared at her and turned around. She wasn't sorry at all, he could tell. He went back to the living room and sat down on a stool at the bar. Finn was still serving people.

"Give me something strong", Blaine said. Finn put a glass in front of him and Blaine didn't even ask what it was. It tasted horrible but he drank it. Then he turned around and observed the party guests. Everybody looked like they were enjoying themselves. And he had been, too. He shouldn't be ill spirited now. He had known from the beginning that Sam couldn't give him more. This was just stupid.

"Have you seen Marley?"

Blaine pointed into the direction where he had seen her earlier and then decided to follow Jake to his friends. He could have fun without Sam, oh yeah. He sat down next to Unique and stared at the game on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Artie asked him.

"Oh, I'm fine, just fine."

Unique patted his back. "It's going to be alright, honey."

Blaine shrugged. He doubted it but what could he do. Oh, he should have asked Brit with who Sam had gone upstairs. Certainly not Bree, right? Please not her. Although that wouldn't make any difference, anyway. Still. She was a mean bitch.

Reluctantly Blaine joined the game. Five minutes in Ryder came to the group, too. Not surprisingly since the most other guests were superficial girls and arrogant jocks. Not even one gay guy here. It was so boring. Maybe Blaine should go home. Or call Kurt. Oh yes, what a good idea!

He took out his phone and started to scroll down his contacts.

"Girl, that is not a good idea." Unique took the phone out of Blaine's hands. He was too baffled to react and just looked at her.

"What? I… my phone."

"Sam has become so gay lately", Ryder told Jake. Blaine looked at them.

"With '_lately'_ you mean tonight?" Jake laughed.

"I'm not gayer than you, you hypocrite."

Blaine shot around and stared at Sam who suddenly stood there. So he wasn't upstairs?

"Oh yes, I think you are", Ryder said.

Sam pulled a face and turned to Blaine.

"Hey, do you have a minute?"

"Uuuuuuh", Ryder said.

Sam ignored him, as did Blaine. He quickly got up and _of course_ had a minute (or hour…) for his best friend.

"Blaine, we need to help Brittany", Sam said as they had gone a few steps away.

"Why aren't you upstairs?" Blaine asked. He hadn't planned it but he also didn't regret it. He needed to know.

Sam frowned. "Why should I be?"

"Brit said you were."

"I briefly went to her room to get my phone but why is this important? Now we have to –"

Sam got interrupted by the sudden hug Blaine gave him. Oh, he had known it! Sam would never do something like that to him, uh, to Brittany.

"We have to help her get laid", Sam said while he patted Blaine's back. Blaine moved away and looked at him.

"What?"

"She clearly wants Tina. For whatever reason."

"But… aren't you jealous if your girlfriend would…"

"Blaine, don't you understand how Brit works? For her sex is a way to make friends. Or something like that. I'm not sure if it's Santana's fault who told her for years that it is not dating but what friends do or if something else went wrong but that is how things are in Brittany's world."

"I'm confused. Do you want to drink something?"

Sam shook his head. He went to the kitchen so Blaine followed him. He sat down on the table opposite to Tina while Sam went to the sink and grabbed an empty beer bottle. He laid it on the table.

"We're playing spin the bottle", he said while he sat down next to Blaine.

"Can I join?" a foreign girl asked.

"Sorry, this is a couple's game", Sam said.

"Since when is it a couple's game?"

"Since now! Duh! I reinvented it because I'm clever, inspirational and stuff like that. Go away."

"Well, I'll grab my boyfriend then", the girl said.

Sam rolled his eyes. When the girl had left the kitchen he went to the door and closed it.

"That won't do it", Blaine said. Sam rubbed his hands as he returned to the table.

"Now, who starts? Brittany?"

"If you want to kiss me just tell me", Brittany said.

"No, that is against the rules."

Brittany spun the bottle. When it got slower it came to a halt pointing at Blaine whose heart stopped. Damn, he didn't want to kiss any girls! But then Sam moved the bottle so that it pointed at Tina.

"Oh, what a surprise!" he said. Tina frowned and Brittany smiled at her.

"Now we have to kiss."

"Sam manipulated it!" Tina said.

"What? Why would I do such a thing?"

"Don't be sad" Brittany said. She moved closer to Tina who still looked reluctant. But nobody could escape Brittany. She simply leaned to her and pressed a smack to her lips.

"Fine. Whatever", Tina said. She spun the bottle and crossed her arms. Her eyes lightened up when the bottle pointed at Blaine.

"Wooooops." Sam moved the bottle again so it pointed at Brittany.

"Would you stop that!" Tina shouted.

"Stop what?"

"Kissy kissy!" Brittany hopped on her chair. She gave Tina another kiss and then spun the bottle. It pointed at Sam and this time Sam let it lie there. He leaned over the table for a kiss and then twirled the bottle himself.

"Oh!" Tina looked delighted again when the bottle pointed at her.

"I accidentally pushed it too gently. Now." Sam moved the bottle so it pointed at Blaine, whose heart stopped again but this time from joy.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Tina, we have to stick to the rules", Sam said. He leaned to Blaine and pressed his lips against his mouth. Then it was Blaine's turn and since it was his lucky night the bottle pointed at Sam.

"Two times in a row! Use tongues now!" Brittany said.

Sam lifted a finger. "This is actually a rule, yes. You forget it though, when you kissed Tina for the second time. Maybe you should make up for it."

"Yay!" Brittany nodded wildly. Blaine felt pity for Tina who really didn't looked pleased. But he had to admit it was amusing, too, just a little bit.

"You are crazy", he told Sam when the girls finally kissed.

"I'm a genius, admit it", Sam said. Blaine shrugged. Would he get his kiss, now, too?

But Sam was busy observing his girlfriend. "Do you think that was enough help or will they need more?"

"Well, when Tina is reluctant all help in the world won't do any good", Blaine said. Finally Sam looked at him.

"She wouldn't be reluctant if it was you."

"Stop talking trash."

"Aren't you at least curious how it would be with a girl?" Sam wanted to know.

Blaine shook his head. "Not in the slightest. One date with Rachel was enough for a lifetime."

"Huh. Well, I hope you don't have enough of me yet because we need to kiss, too. Stick to the rules, Blaine."

"Oh, yeah, now that you say it…" As if Blaine would have forgotten it. He leaned to Sam who met him halfway and their mouths crashed into each other. Blaine instinctively grabbed Sam's shoulder for halt. It wasn't the most comfortable position but kissing Sam made up for everything.

"Wooah when you said a couple's game I thought you meant normal couples!" a girls' voice said. "Since when is this a gay party?"

Sam pulled away and glared at the girl and her boyfriend. "Since Brittany Pierce is giving it? Get over it or get out of this house, man."

"Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that!"

"Well she started it, didn't she?"

"Sam, come on." Blaine tugged on Sam's sleeve. "No fight tonight."

"Listen to your boyfriend", the boy said. He laid his arm around his girlfriends' shoulders and they went away.

Sam bit his lip and looked at the girls again. They had parted now and Tina got up.

"I think I have enough."

"Oooooh but Tina!" Brittany pulled a face.

"Are you all mad or something? You have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend!" The latter Tina said to Sam. "So why don't you two just go into a dark corner and leave the rest of us alone?"

"Sam is not my boyfriend", Brittany said. "And I don't like dark corners. There are too many gremlins."

* * *

><p>...<p>

Maybe Ryder was open for a bit more since very obviously both girls didn't want him anymore.

He got up and returned to the living room. Luckily Ryder still was where Blaine had left him. He sat down next to him and tapped against his arm.

"Ryder? Do you want to…"

"What?"

Blaine gulped. "Well, make out?"

Jake started to laugh but Blaine simply ignored him, and so did Ryder.

"What about Sam?" he asked.

"He's not interested anymore."

Ryder scoffed. "I bet you he will be as soon as you stop pining after him and start being unavailable."

"And that means…?"

"It means I will help you make him jealous. Where is he?"

"In the kitchen. But do you really think…"

"Yes, come on." Ryder got up and walked to the hall. When they arrived there he grinned.

"I have the perfect idea. Just stand here… as if waiting for me…" Ryder guided Blaine to the stairs. Then he opened the kitchen door enough so Blaine could see the table inside and of course the people there could see him, too. Sam and Brittany still were sitting there. Tina was gone but the girl who had asked to join them was there now, with a boy who probably was her boyfriend.

"Excuse me, uhm, Brittany?" Ryder said loud enough for everybody to hear. They all looked at him.

"This is embarrassing but, uh…" Ryder scratched his neck. "Do you have a condom?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" Brittany nodded while the unknown people snickered. Only Sam froze and stared at Ryder and then Blaine. It took approximately five seconds before he stood up so fast his chair fell over.

"What do you need them for?" he asked. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Sam, it's a thing so two people can have safe sex. Remember? It's that thing you put on your thingy." She got up.

"I'm back in a minute!" she said.

"Wait, Brittany, that won't be necessary", Sam said. But Brittany didn't listen and slipped out of the room. Now Sam came to the door, too, and he glared at Ryder.

"Well, with who will you…?"

Ryder glanced over his shoulder to Blaine who tried to look uninvolved.

"This is a joke, right?" Sam asked. He looked at Blaine and Blaine shrugged.

"Sam, as I told you… I have needs."

Sam faked a laugh. Then his hand flicked up and before anyone knew what was happening he hit Ryder. The brunet stumbled backwards, holding his nose and cursing. Blaine hurried to him.

"Are you out of your mind?" he shouted at Sam. Ryder groaned and there was blood on his hands now.

"Me? I'm not the one whoring around", Sam screamed back. "Just because I won't fuck you you go and ask Ryder for it? Really? Do you need it _that_ bad?"

Blaine couldn't move for exactly two seconds. He couldn't believe this was Sam talking to him like that. _Sam_. Blaine shot forward to his friend and slapped him in the face.

"You have no right whatsoever to talk to me like that!"

Sam held his cheek and glared at the floor. By now they had some spectators but Blaine ignored them. He went to Ryder and helped him get to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, your plan totally backfired", he said when they were in the bathroom and he watered a towel for Ryder. "But to be fair that was a bit extreme. We just could have acted a bit couply or something like that."

Ryder groaned. "Sam is a psycho."

"He's protective of me." Blaine didn't know why he defended Sam. He really had gone too far, way too far.

He washed Ryder's nose that luckily had stopped bleeding already. Still, it would be swollen for a few days.

Ryder chose to drink his pain away then. He told everybody a big stranger had hit him because the guy's girlfriend had looked at Ryder. Blaine just sat in the Glee corner and was mad at Sam. What if he really had wanted to do it with Ryder? What if he had been about to get some, and God forbid that occurred seldom enough, and Sam just went and hit the guy? That was not cool and not right.

Blaine felt the need to slap Sam again. He got up and went to the kitchen. Sam wasn't here, though. He turned to the couple on the table.

"Hey, do you know where the blond guy went?"

"Yeah, he said something about his hurting hand. I think he went to the bathroom", the girl answered.

So Blaine went there once again. He knocked at the door while he decided to not show any pity for Sam's pain. It was his own fault and it served him right.

When no one answered Blaine opened the door and peeked in. Sam was indeed standing at the sink and holding his hand under water. Blaine went in and closed the door, then he crossed his arms.

"Do you want to tell me something? Something like an apology?"

Sam's head jerked up and he held Blaine's eyes for a while. "Did you really want to do it with him?"

"That is none of your concern."

Sam turned off the faucet and dried his hands while biting his lower lip. Then he turned around and put his hands on his waist.

"Ryder?"

"You owe him an apology, too."

"I owe nothing to anybody."

"Sam, you're being childish and stubborn."

"So what?"

Blaine's jaw tensed and he moved a step towards Sam. "You called me… a whore."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But... Ryder?"

"Oh God." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Get over it."

"I know it's not him you want."

"Great, Sam, really great. You know everything, bravo. You still need to apologize to him."

Sam came closer. Blaine didn't know what was happening and he could only stare at his blond friend though something in his eyes let heat shot up in Blaine's body. Then Sam hooked his fingers into Blaine's belt and pulled him into his warmth, slowly but fiercefully moving against him.

Blaine closed his eyes. "Are you totally crazy now?" He put his hands on SAm's waist but somehow couldn't bring himself to stop him. Instead the movements got to him, or rather his dick that twitched full of electrical sparks, and he started to move, too.

Sam's hot breath puffed against Blaine's cheek and Blaine's brain finally went out of the window. He rubbed himself against Sam's crotch and let his fingers wander over the other's back.

* * *

><p>- otherbetter way to go -

* * *

><p>Blaine rubbed over Sam's chest. "You want to do more?"<p>

"Like what?"

"Well... we could get that off of you." Blaine fisted Sam's shirt. Sam moaned and his hips gently pushed up. It made Blaine's eyes fall close and just hold on to Sam. So fucking perfect.

"Let's go upstairs", he whispered.

"Kay." Sam nodded. Blaine got up and dragged Sam on the hand up. Of course he didn't let go then, that would have been too much to ask. He needed that contact right now. They made their way through the crowd and Blaine avoided looking for fellow Glee friends. Although he wouldn't mind being seen. Oh, not at all, everybody could know what he and Sam where up to.

They came to the hallway. Some people were standing here, a couple was making out on the stairs and loud laughter came from the kitchen. The door opened and Jake came out.

"...is better than nothing", he said to someone in the kitchen. He turned around grinningly and his eyes fell on Blaine and Sam.

"Hey, are you in for some party games?"

"Uh, not really", Blaine said.

"Come ooon, don't let me hanging like Ryder who apparently is a heartbreaker now."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, right."

"It's true, first Brittany then Tina tried to hit on him. By the way, your girlfriend is kinda out of control..."

"She's drunk", explained Sam while waving it off. Blaine got a bit impatient. He needed to go somewhere dark and feel Sam all over him _now_! He squeezed his hand.

"Can we go?" he asked.

"You come with me now!" Jake went between them and put his arms around each of their shoulders, breaking the hand holding and guiding them back to the living room. Blaine bit his lip. No! This was maybe his only chance of getting close to Sam – no, scratch 'maybe', it was his only chance. Sam would soon either forget all about it or not be in the mood anymore for some fooling around.

But Sam was enthusiastic now, too. He rushed to the living room and gathered people together. Blaine followed with a big sigh. That was it, then.

"I was thinking we could play 'Who am I'", Jake said as they all sat down in a circle. As expected it was just Glee club members. Blaine took his time getting his drink, busy with suppressing his disappointed feelings. As he came to the circle he saw that Ryder was sitting between Brittany and Tina who threw each other mean looks. Blaine really didn't know what this was about. They could just have a threesome.

"Blaine! Blaine, hey, come here." Sam reached out and pulled Blaine to him. Taken by surprise Blaine just went with it and ended up sitting in Sam's lap again. Of course that was really inconvenient so he glided down but stayed close, his hand on Sam's thigh and leaning against Sam who put his arm around him. Oh God, yes! It wasn't over!

Blaine smiled happily as he got some confused looks. He shrugged at them. This night Sam was his and that was all he had ever wanted. It was perfect.

The game even managed to amuse him. Maybe it was mostly the fact that he was close to Sam, was allowed to touch him. Who knew. And when Sam found out who he was he ripped the note from his forehead.

"Yeah, baby!" he said and held up his hand. Blaine high-fived him. Sam grinned at him, then pushed his mouth against Blaine's lips. Oh, okay. He quickly held on to Sam's face and returned the kiss.

"Euw, get a room", Tina commended. Blaine pulled back.

"Well, we were about to but Jake!" Blaine pointed at said boy who tore open his eyes.

"Wait, what? Oh my God, Brittany, get your man under control", Tina said.

"Sam is not my boyfriend. He can do what he wants and who he wants", Brittany said.

"But he isn't even gay!"

"Everybody can be gay", Brittany said. "You could be, too."

That was enough to make Tina shut up. Blaine chuckled. Apparently Brittany had already realised how to solve their situation.

"Uh... okay." Jake threw a last glance to Blaine and Sam. "Who's up for another round?"

"We're not, right?" Blaine quietly asked Sam. Yes, maybe he should enjoy the night as long it lasted and not make it end soon. But then again his loins were burning with desire; desire that he had swallowed down for months now.

"Or have you changed your mind?" he asked. Oh please, let Sam still want it.

"No, you can do to me whatever you want", Sam whispered back. "_Whatever_ you want."

Blaine suppressed a moan. "Oh... cool. Uhm, now?"

Sam chuckled. "No... later." He let his fingers glide over Blaine's side. Oh God, Sam was a mean teaser!

So they played another round of 'Who am I'. It was pure torture. Hell. Like eating ice in Alaska. Not humanly bearable.

Though Blaine had to admit it was funny to watch Brittany, who now had changed her tactic and was on to Tina. Ryder looked a bit like a forgotten puppy as the blonde glided between him and Tina and just talked to the Asian girl. Blaine thought it was spectacular. Tina could make experiences, just like Sam would!

Oh, Sam.

"Can we go now?"

Sam giggled. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. You more impatient than a child on Christmas Eve."

Blaine glided closer, stroked over Sam's butt and spoke into his ear. "Can you blame me that I want you?"

Sam shook his head. "It's my own fault. I'm too gorgeous. Hey! _I'm too sexy for my shirt, so sexy that it hurts_." Sam sang and Blaine sighing let his head fall on his shoulder. Okay. It would only take a few more hours.

Ryder tried to get in between Brittany and Tina now. As much as Blaine hated to leave Sam's side he really had to talk to Tina now. So he joined the trio and tipped on her shoulder.

"Pssst, Tina? I think you should turn gay."

Tina crossed her arms. "Oh, is that what you think? Just because you tell people they should be gay doesn't mean they will be. You do realise that Sam will be straight again tomorrow, right?"

"I know! I don't expect him to love me", Blaine said. "But one night. One... oh I need this so much, Tina."

"Listen to Blaine Warbler!" Brittany said. "He's tiny but magical creatures are always tiny."

"Whatever", Tina said. And she was right. Whatever. Nothing mattered now except Sam. Blaine returned to him, crawling onto his lap and kissed him. It was so easy to imagine that Sam was his. Forever. His tongue in Blaine's mouth, oh, so wonderful.

"Think we should go now?" Sam murmured.

"Are you kidding me? Yes, I think so." Blaine smiled while tapping his fingers against Sam's chest.

"Okay. Let's find Finn." Sam pulled back, cheeks red and eyes dark.

"Wait, what?"

"We go to your place. Do you really think I want to stay the night in my girlfriend's house after I did it with my best friend?"

"Uh... I don't know? I kinda thought you wouldn't want to stay the night."

Sam stroked over Blaine's hair. "Hey, I might not be gay but I'm also not one who, like, does it and then hurries home. Also, I'm tired and I want to sleep afterwards."

Blaine giggled. Oh God, they were talking about 'it'! Making plans, arranging it. Oh wow, wow, wow! And he could kiss Sam whenever he wanted, wow! He did it, placed a few smacks on his fabulous lips and then let his finger glide along it.

"Your lips..."

"Oh, you mean my awesome super-lush lips? Yeah? Those?" Sam pursed them and Blaine could only nod.

"Well, I'm working hard for them. Did you know I include my mouth in my work-outs?"

"Really?"

Sam nodded and leaned to Blaine's ear. "Making out is the best mouth-work-out ever."

"Oh." Blaine was impressed. How come he had never thought of it like that? "So I help you work-out now?"

"You got that right, pilgrim."

And Blaine giggled again. Tonight everything was funny and just great! It was the best night of his life.

Eventually he got up to find Finn. He was still behind the bar, serving people.

"Fiiinn!"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Drive me home now!"

"How could I decline this nicely asked question?"

"Woohoo!" Sam crashed against the bar, arms absorbing his fall. "You, guys, guess what, guess what!"

Blaine clapped his hands. "We're going home now!"

"Brittany and Tina are snogging! Making-out, kissing, everything!"

"No way! Where?" Blaine looked around wildly. He couldn't miss that, oh man, this was a night of miracles!

He made his way back to the circle that wasn't a circle anymore and then stood there in silent admiration. It was true. There they were. Brittany had her tongue in Tina's mouth and Tina had her hands on Brittany's waist.

"Oh, I'm so proud", Blaine whispered while he laid his hands on his heart. Look at them! Tina could be open-minded, too!

Blaine told himself to remember to send Tina a congratulations text the next day and went back to the bar.

"Blaine, Blaine!" Sam grasped his wrist and pulled Blaine to him. "Before anything happens I want you to know that you're always gonna be my best friend."

"Oh, Sam! You're mine, too."

"And I don't want to lead you on. It's just tonight, you know that, right? I can totally understand if you don't want that, I mean, with your crush and everything..."

"No, no, that's fine, everything's fine, really!" Blaine put his hands on Sam's shoulders and squeezed them. "I know you will never love me."

Sam pulled a face. "That sounds really depressing."

"It's okay." Blaine laid his head down now and cuddled up to Sam. It was true, it was depressing. But Blaine wanted one night. Just one night. He didn't want this night to be ruined by thoughts about how Sam would never love him. He pushed them into the back of his mind and rose up, smiling.

"Let's go."

They went outside to wait for Finn, who shot them a weird look as he came out. Blaine didn't care since he still was drunk. With alcohol but also with happiness. He would get close to _Sam_!

"So, uh... how did this happen and... what even is 'this'?" Finn asked as they sat on the back of his car and were exchanging sloppy kisses. Oh, Blaine sure would have no problem at all to get ready to start later and whatever help Sam would need he'd give it to him.

"Whadaya mean?" Sam asked lazily while Blaine started nibbling on his neck. Sam strechted his whole body and moaned with pleasure. Blaine couldn't have hoped for a better reward.

"I mean you two, idiot. Since when are you gay and in love with Blaine? I mean the other way round, no questions there."

"Eh", Blaine mumbled.

"Huh, yeah, well, I'm a good friend", Sam said.

"Sure", Finn said. "A very good friend."

When they arrived at Blaine's he was half hard already, mostly due to the thoughts as to how this night would go on.

It was the weirdest thing ever entering his room with Sam. They had come in here a thousand times before but tonight it was different.

"So, uhm..." Blaine suddenly was embarrassed. He scratched his neck and looked around. Sam didn't really want this but did him a favour. Did Blaine really want things to go down like that?

But then two large warm hands sneaked under his shirt and a strong body was pressed against his backside and made Blaine shudder. He gave in and laid his head back.

"How do you want me?" Sam whispered in his ear.

"I... mmh. Sam."

Sam's breath in his ear was hot. The hands stroked over his tummy and stomach and squeezed his nipples. BLaine couldn't articulate anything so he concentrated on moaning. This was so good.

"Oh God, Sam."

"Tell me what to do", Sam whispered, pressing his pelvis slowly but steadily against Blaine's ass so that Blaine could feel the bulge in his trousers. He leaned in to it.

"That... that is good. Sam."

"Mmm."

He didn't know why (except that he knew) but he was putty in Sam's hand. When the blonde turned him around Blaine just moved as he was asked. They looked at each other and Blaine tried to memorise everything from this moment. The way Sam's wet lips parted, the way his green eyes stared right at the bottom of Blaine's soul and the way his chest moved with rapid breathment. It was perfect. And when Blaine felt the urgent need to capture Sam's luminous lips with his he could just do it. And Sam kissed back. Just like that.

"Sam, I..." he mumbled while still kissing.

"Say it, Blaine. Whatever you want." Sam dragged his lips over Blaine's cheek and licked along his earlob. Blaine shuddered.

"I want to be close to you."

"How close?"

Sam's hand glid under Blaine's shirt again and crawled up his skin, making Blaine press himself against the wamrth of Sam's body.

"Ooh, Sam, I want you." Blaine felt only minimal embarassed saying it out aloud. He had thought it often enough.

"I want you, too, Blaine."

Screw it. Sam wanted it so Blaine didn't need to be careful and always ask for his permission. He dragged up Sam's shirt and the blond helped getting rid of it. Then he guided Blaine to the bed, lay down next to him and firmly sealed their lips. His hot tongue squished through and of course Blaine immediately welcomed it. He tugged on Sam until he positioned himself on Blaine and whatever was left of Blaine's brain shut down completely. Time didn't exist anymore, the world didn't exist anymore. Just them.

They rocked together on the bed and it was so heavenly Blaine just wanted to give in and never stop it. But he also knew it was his only chance of being with Sam that way and he wanted to... he needed to...

"Sam... Can I touch you?"

Sam stopped to move and looked at Blaine, and for one second Blaine feared that he had crossed a border. His fear turned into disappiontment when Sam rolled down. Blaine closed his eyes and bit his lip as hard as he could. At least he had gotten something. It was more than he had ever hoped for.

He heard rustling and then warm fingers gently touched his arm. Blaine opened his eyes and met Sam's for a second before wandering down his body. Sam had gotten rid of his jeans and was lying here in his boxers, his arousement very obvious to see. Blaine's heart literally stopped. He met Sam's eyes again and spoke without having planned on it.

"For me?" It was only a whisper.

Sam's eyes, his beautiful and adorable eyes. They were so open, inviting, vulnerable. He gave himself to Blaine and it was almost too much. Blaine pressed his hand against his mouth and swallowed down upcoming tears of joy and emotion. Then he rolled next to Sam and tenderly caressed his lips.

"You're perfect, Sam, you're great and loveable and awesome. I want you to always remember this no matter what happens."

"I'm not..."

"Sh. No protest allowed."

"Okay." Sam smiled shily and Blaine knew he would never forget this exact moment.

Eventually Sam laid back. Blaine realised how uncomfortable his trousers were and quickly got out of them. Then he straddled Sam and fondly kissed his chest. He wanted to enjoy every moment and not haste anything but the fact that Sam's hardness was pressing against his crotch wasn't easily ignored. He moved down, stroking over defined abs and dipping his tongue in a salty belly button and finally getting to the waistband of the boxers. His heart was racing as he moved his mouth downward and pressed it wide openly against Sam's groin, only a thin layer of textil separating his tongue from vibrant flesh. Sam moaned and thrust up while Blaine felt him growing more. He never was prouder of anything ever before.

"Blaine, uh."

Blaine grinned and did what Sam so nicely asked of him. He slowly pulled down the boxer shorts and even took the time to drag them over Sam's feet before turning back to his naked best friend. Oh my God. This was... too good to be true, too holy to be touched.

"Blaine? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Uh, no, I'm... Sam, you're perfect. I know I repeat myself but... wow."

Sam's cheeks reddened. "You're great, too."

BLaine shook his head. This was about Sam, only him and no one else. Blaine had one night to let his admiration out and he would seize it. He carefully moved his fingers along Sam's shaft. It was only for testing matters but Sam closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

Blaine didn't even know how he managed to go on while his whole brain was frozen from amazement and a bit disbelieve that this was really happening. But he did. He got bolder and enclosed his fingers around Sam while he wondered how it would be to use his mouth. Oh, he wanted to use his mouth.

"Can I..."

"Yes, Blaine, yes. Please."

Blaine gasped as he bent down. Sam tasted like heaven. Cliché but true. And he whimpered Blaine's name, which was the best sound ever.

ENDE


End file.
